


Tú eres la bruja, yo soy tu gata

by JSarthien



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cats, F/F, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSarthien/pseuds/JSarthien
Summary: El tiempo de Luz en las Islas Hirvientes había terminado de forma abrupta. Buscando desesperadamente la forma de sanar su corazón, recibe la ayuda de una pequeña amiga felina, la cual la ayuda a superar sus momentos de tristeza y anhelo.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

¡No, no quiero regresar! ¡Por favor Eda, no!

Luz despertó de golpe, otra vez esa pesadilla, que se repetía y repetía sin cansancio.  
Había pasado casi un año desde su triste regreso al mundo humano. Todos habían luchado contra la prohibición de humanos impuesta por el Emperador Belos, y a pesar de tener a todos los miembros de la academia Hexside de su lado, fracasaron. Para evitar que Luz fuera encerrada para siempre en la prisión privada del emperador, Eda no tuvo otra opción que enviar a Luz de regreso a su mundo humano.

  
Eda le había dicho que intentaría todo en sus manos para acabar con esa prohibición y lograr su regreso, pero en el fondo ambas sabían que era una tarea difícil. Eda, King y sus amigos sufrieron con dolor su partida, sin embargo durante todo este tiempo nunca habían perdido el contacto, se comunicaban a través de cartas que intercambiaban con ayuda de Owlbert, el cual era el único que podía viajar entre mundos sin llamar la atención.  
Luz escribía cartas para todos. Todas las semanas sin falta, a todas las personas cercanas que había conocido en su corto viaje.  
Su rápida salida de las Islas Hirvientes le impidió la oportunidad de despedirse de todos. Todos esos recuerdos continuaban doliendo con mucha fuerza, a pesar del paso de los meses.

  
Dolía especialmente porque no había logrado decir adiós a la persona más importante para ella.

  
_No pudo decir adiós a Amity._

  
La extrañaba tanto que dolía.

  
Los primeros meses fueron los más duros, Luz escribía cartas a Amity casi a diario, necesitaba con desesperación saber sobre ella, saber si ambas sentían el mismo vacío en sus corazones.  
Le escribió sobre sus deseos por regresar, sus intentos por practicar magia en un mundo sin magia, lo aburrida que era su vida ahora, lo mucho que deseaba abrazarla, lo mucho que extrañaba su sonrisa… y sus besos.

  
Luz no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso, solamente se habían besado una vez, cuando ambas habían confesado sus sentimientos en el fulgor de la batalla perdida. Fue el primer beso que Luz siempre había soñado, lamentablemente un día después Luz fue arrastrada de vuelta al mundo humano, sin tener tiempo para nada más.  
Amity nunca respondió ninguna de sus cartas, lo cual rompió en mil pedazos su corazón recién enamorado. A pesar de todo el dolor, Luz trataba de ponerse en el lugar de Amity, y comprender la razón de su angustioso silencio.

  
Pese a todo nunca se rindió y continuó escribiendo cartas, con la esperanza de recibir algún día, cualquier tipo de respuesta. Leer cualquier cosa de parte de Amity la habría hecho inmensamente feliz. Obviamente le había pedido ayuda a Willow y a Gus, sin embargo ambos le daban respuestas confusas y poco claras, obviamente evitando el tema. Ella dejó de insistir a sus amigos sobre Amity luego de un par de meses.

  
El tiempo en el mundo normal pasó rápidamente, su madre sacó conclusiones de inmediato, atribuyendo su comportamiento depresivo a una ruptura amorosa provocada por algún amor del campamento, Luz solo había asentido con la cabeza, su madre la había apretujado con ternura explicando que todo esto era normal a su edad y que pronto llegaría otra persona a llenar ese espacio vacío en su corazón.

  
Ella sabía con seguridad que eso no pasaría. Mantenía con fuerza la esperanza de que Eda encontraría una forma de ayudarla a regresar. Mientras tanto tenía que continuar su vida humana aburrida, asistir a su colegio donde nadie la entendía, aguantar la risa de los tontos, tratar de distraerse en sus libros y llorar durante algunas noches por lo mucho que extrañaba a todos.

  
Pero a pesar de ser optimista, los días pasaban y Luz sentía que cada día que pasaba sus esperanzas de volver eran cada vez más lejanas. Las cartas que recibía de sus amigos, la hacían darse cuenta de que la vida en las Islas Hirvientes avanzaba de forma normal y sin complicaciones, mientras que ella sentía cómo su vida se hundía en agujero cada vez más oscuro.

  
A casi un año desde su regreso, Luz decidió que dejaría de enviarle cartas a Amity, la razón era simple, quería evitar el dolor que le causaba ver sus esperanzas rotas cada vez que Owlbert dejaba cartas en la ventana de su habitación y ninguna era de Amity. Ese día tomó la determinación de guardar para sí misma cada carta dedicada a Amity. Continuaría escribiendo sus sentimientos, ya que sabía que guárdalos la haría sentir mucho peor, pero no enviaría ninguna carta más, no continuaría abriendo su corazón a alguien que no quería saber de ella.

  
Se preparó para escribir una última carta a Amity, solo serían palabras breves y exactas, no quería que fuese una carta de despedida desgarradora, solo buscaba explicar sus razones. Respetaba con todo su corazón la relación que habían logrado y era algo que atesoraría por siempre en su memoria.

  
_Amity,_

  
_Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, a pesar de que ya no tengo idea si te importo, tú eres lo único que sí me importa. Es una de las únicas cosas que he sentido con claridad en mi cabeza._   
_Mi corazón sufre demasiado al no saber de ti. Desearía tanto que esto no acabara así._   
_No puedo pedirte que me esperes, sé que eso es egoísta, tampoco espero que respondas, por que sé que no lo harás, solo te pido que por favor no me olvides._

  
_Siempre tuya, Luz._

  
Las lágrimas de Luz caían mientras enviaba la última carta a Amity. Se acostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo, esperando que el sueño alejara un poco su tristeza. Mañana sería un nuevo día y un nuevo comienzo para sanar su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

"¡Mija levántate ya!" El grito de su madre la hizo saltar de la cama. Llegaba tarde a la escuela como usualmente solía pasar. Rápidamente se alistó, desayuno a la velocidad de la luz y se despidió de su madre.

La monotonía de sus días la volvía loca, simplemente odiaba su escuela, no había otra forma de describir ese lugar gris, lleno de estudiantes tontos y maestros sin vocación.

Su único momento de relajo era la hora del almuerzo, luego de comer su usual sándwich, corría rápidamente hacia la biblioteca, su santuario personal, lleno de paz tranquilidad y gente silenciosa, era la perfección.

Saludo a la amable bibliotecaria, tomo un libro al azar y busco su sofá favorito, cercano a una ventana que le permitía ver un bonito jardín no accesible para alumnos. Comenzó a hojear el libro, al parecer era una enciclopedia sobre brujería pagana, ¿Qué clase de biblioteca escolar era esta?

Se sumergió en la interesante lectura, su mente quería olvidar a las brujas un momento, pero gustos son gustos y ella no se negaría a un libro sobre brujería.

No habían transcurrido más de diez minutos cuando algo afuera captó su atención, miro por la ventana, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Había jurado ver pasar una mancha dorada, quizá solo había sido un reflejo extraño del sol.

Apenas pensó eso, cuando de pronto un gato se asomó por la ventana, maullando directamente a ella.

La miraba de forma curiosa, con sus ojos dorados casi totalmente dilatados, su pelaje era de un brillante color marrón chocolate, nunca había visto a un gato de ese color antes, bueno, si había visto a un gato de ese color pero solamente por fotos de internet.

El gato comenzó con su pata a tocar la ventana, como pidiéndole a Luz que saliera a acariciarlo.

Como buena amante de los gatos, Luz no dudó ningún segundo, dejó el libro en el carrito de devoluciones y salió disparada hacia el jardín, en ese momento le dio igual que la entrada estuviese prohibida, ella solo quería acariciar a ese lindo gatito antes de que saliera corriendo.

El calor del sol, golpeó directamente en su rostro, disfruto el aroma de las flores, mientras corría hacia la ventana buscando al felino.

"¿Gatito donde estás?" susurraba Luz, esperando escuchar algún miau como respuesta. Se acercó hasta la ventana donde había visto al gato por primera vez, pero no encontró nada, siguió buscando en los alrededores hasta que sintió un grito que la paralizó.

"¡Señorita qué hace acá, no sabe que este jardín está prohibido para los estudiantes!" Al parecer el jardinero la había atrapado.

"Yo... Perdí algo, pero lo encontré y…. Ya me voy ¡Adiós!" Luz se giró rápidamente y comenzó a correr lejos del jardín.

"¡Te veo una vez más acá y te acusaré con director! le gritó el jardinero. Luz ya se encontraba fuera de la vista, pero no le había gustado para nada la amenaza, así que se devolvió y cuando el jardinero estuvo a punto de gritarle otra vez, ella le saco la lengua y volvió a correr, dejando al hombre muy confundido.

"¡Gato malvado, me hace salir y luego desaparece!" grito Luz con frustración para ella misma, una vez que se encontraba de vuelta en los pasillos de su instituto. Bueno, de todas formas eso le había parecido divertido. Tenía la esperanza de que el gato marrón se apareciera en otro momento, le reclamaría por el regaño recibido y obviamente le tomaría muchas fotos.

Luego de ese pequeño percance con el gato y el jardinero, Luz regresó para terminar el resto de sus clases. Las horas restantes pasaron velozmente, mientras ideaba en su cabeza una nueva historia sobre la vida secreta del gato marrón de ojos dorados.

Camino a su casa sentía una sensación extraña, miró por arriba de su hombro varias veces pero no vio nada.

Ella se daría cuenta si alguien la estaba siguiendo, era una bruja después de todo.

Siguió su paso como si nada pasara, se quedó quieta y se agachó muy lentamente haciendo como si se ataba los cordones de sus zapatillas. Se paró con lentitud, y con un movimiento rápido giró todo su cuerpo tratando de sorprender a cualquiera que la estuviera siguiendo.

En un momento de claridad mental pensó que eso no era una buena idea, más bien era algo totalmente temerario y estúpido. Pero ella era Luz, temeraria era su segundo nombre, y estúpida su tercer.

Se sorprendió por completo cuando vio unos felinos ojos dorados mirándola con curiosidad.

"Te atrapé gatito"

Luz corrió con sus manos estiradas mientras el pobre gato corría con miedo.

"Ven acá, ¿Por qué me sigues si luego escapas de mí?" Luz trataba de convencer al gato, que había escalado al árbol más cercano alejándose lo más posible.

"Vamos no te haré daño" El gato volteaba su cabeza con confusión. Luz trataba infructuosamente de escalar el árbol.

"Está bien, entiendo, respetaré tu espacio personal" Luz se alejó del árbol, y con una mirada triste dijo "Si quieres una amiga ya sabes dónde encontrarme"

Luz llegó finalmente a su casa, un poco triste después de haber sido rechazada por un gato, tendría que conformarse con seguir hablándole a los peluches sobre su día.

La sorpresa fue grande cuando subió a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas. Unos grandes ojos dorados la miraban expectantes desde su cama.

"¡Gatitoooooooo!" Un gruñido de advertencia le dejó en claro que era mejor no acercarse.

"Cierto, espacio personal" Luz camino con cuidado y se arrodilló junto a su cama quedando a pocos centímetros de su nuevo amigo felino.

"Eres muy hermoso, ¿Entonces si quieres ser mi amigo?"

"Miau"

"Wahh, eres lo más lindo que he visto ¿Puedo acariciarte?"

"Miau"

"Tomaré eso como un sí" Luz acercó su mano lentamente hacia su cabeza, esperando cualquier gruñido que le hiciera retirar su mano, sin embargo nada pasó. Despacio acarició levemente con su mano, el pelaje era tan suave y esponjoso, parecía un gato muy limpio a pesar de no tener collar.

"¿De dónde vienes lindo gatito?"

De pronto comenzó a oír y sentir un suave ronroneo, Luz se derretiría de amor allí mismo. Siempre quiso un gato pero su mamá nunca lo permitió por ser mucha responsabilidad y bueno, también era bastante alérgica.

"¿Debería darte un nombre?"

El gato la miró.

"Qué te parece chocolatín, digo es el color de tu pelaje, muy bonito por cierto"

"Mewh" Parecía que el gato hacía una mueca de disgusto mientras maullaba en ese tono.

"Uh, bueno pensemos en otro" Luz bajo su mano para acariciar bajo el cuello, un aumento del ronroneo afirmó que allí le gustaba más.

"Cocoa"

"Mewh"

"Cafecito"

"Mewhh"

"Bombón"

El gato se aburrió, se alejó de la mano de Luz y bajó de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

"¡Eres una chica!" Luz puedo identificar la falta de órgano reproductor con facilidad.

"Discúlpame, todo este tiempo tratándote como un chico"

La gata se subió al alféizar de la ventana y se sentó rápidamente, se notaba un poco incómoda.

"Bueno si vuelves a aparecer pensaré en algún nombre que te guste"

Luz pensó que la gata se iría sin más, sin embargo no se movió de la ventana.

"Bueno puedes quedarte hasta que llegue mamá, si te ve me ganaré otro regaño por tu culpa"

"¿Miau?" La gata giró su cabeza confusa.

"Sí, gracias a ti, fui hasta el jardín y el huraño jardinero me amenazó con acusarme con el director"

La gata bajo de la ventana, acercando su cabeza a la pierna de Luz, se frotó suavemente.

"Aww eres la gatita más linda que he visto en el mundo"

La gata seguía frotándose contra la pierna de Luz, dejando suaves ronroneos a su paso.

"Puedes quedarte lo que quieras, si mamá viene te puedes esconder bajo la cama"

Luz pensó de pronto que no tenía ningún tipo de alimento para ofrecerle a su nueva amiga ¿Atún enlatado quizás? Nunca había tenido un gato, no sabía nada de estas cosas.

"¿Tienes hambre gatita? podemos encontrar algo en la cocina que te guste"

La gatita la siguió obedientemente, Luz se dio cuenta de la forma refinada en la que caminaba, fue una tonta en confundirla con un gato.

Luz abrió la despensa y comenzó a colocar sobre la encimera algunos alimentos enlatados, vio que la gata parecía no demostrar interés en ninguna de esas cosas, en cambio comenzó corretear fuera de la cocina, descubriendo otras partes de la casa.

"¿Te gusta la casa? Puedo darte un pequeño tour si quieres"

Un sonoro maullido fue su respuesta.

Luz comenzó enseñándole la sala de estar, la cual estaba junta con el comedor.

"Bueno ya conoces la cocina, este es el salón, tenemos estos cómodos y esponjosos sofás, también está la televisión, donde vemos series y telenovelas con mamá"

La gatita miraba atentamente como si entendiera por completo lo que hablaba Luz.

"Por acá está la mesa, aunque no la usamos mucho, porque solemos comer en el sofá, mirando la televisión o hablando sobre nuestro día" Luz seguía caminando y señalando los objetos, mientras la gatita la seguía.

"Bueno, esa es la primera planta, también está el almacén de limpieza, pero no creo que te interese ver eso. ¡Vamos por la escalera!"

Luz subió rápidamente por la escalera, la gata saltó ágilmente por los escalones.

"Bueno este es el segundo piso, acá tienes tres puertas, una es el baño, otra es el cuarto de mi madre y la última es mi habitación, que obviamente ya conoces. Bueno no te enseñaré la habitación de mamá, porque puedes dejar tus pelos y ella es muy alérgica".

Luz pensó que debería haberse preocupado sobre eso antes, la gatita ya había recorrido casi todos los lugares de la casa. De pronto la felina saltó sobre una mesita cercana donde estaban todas las fotos de sus familiares y amigos.

"Esos son familiares y amigos de mamá, bueno familiares de ambas y amigos de mamá, yo no tengo amigos acá"

La gata se acercó frotando su cabeza contra su cuerpo de manera muy cariñosa, el gesto le entibió el corazón.

"Eres muy tierna, ¿Puedo tomarte en brazos?" Luz se acercó despacio, esperando cualquier señal para alejarse, pero nada ocurrió. Tomó a la gatita entre sus brazos, era tan suave y liviana, acarició con suavidad su cabeza, al parecer había encontrado su punto débil.

"Te gustan las caricias, gatita bonita" Luz volvió a sentir el suave ronroneo en forma de vibración.

"Regresemos a mi habitación, quiero tomarte fotos antes de que regrese mamá".

Luz colocó a la gatita en su cama, mientras buscaba su móvil. No podía encontrarlo, ella recordaba haberlo dejado en su escritorio, pero al parecer no era así.

"¡Por qué desapareces cuando más te necesito!" Luz se quejaba, buscando el móvil por todo el desorden de su cuarto.

De pronto el ruido en la puerta la sorprendió, su madre había llegado, tenía que esconder a la gatita lo más rápido posible.

Luz miró a la felina, que seguía quieta arriba de la cama "¡Tienes que esconderte!, mamá no te puede ver acá o te perseguirá con la escoba" Luz, tomó a la gata en brazos intentando esconderla bajo la cama, la gata le dio un pequeño gruñido, al parecer no le gustaba estar escondida.

"¡Luz, ya estoy en casa!" La voz de su madre se escuchaba cerca, seguramente ya estaba en su habitación.

"No te muevas de ahí, aún no tengo mi foto" Luz le advirtió a la gata. De pronto sintió un ruido en su puerta.

"¿Con quién hablas mija?"

"Oh, ¡Hola mamá!, ¿cómo te fue?"

"Cansada, como siempre, pero todo bien" Su mamá se acercó para darle un sonoro beso en la frente "Prepararé algo de comer y me cuentas tu día. ¿Por cierto, con quien hablabas?"

"Uh con nadie, solo me maldecía a mi misma por no encontrar mi teléfono"

"Te pasa por desordenada, te llamo para que lo encuentres"

"Gracias mami"

El ringtone del móvil de Luz comenzó a sonar bajo la cama. " _ Por favor gatita no te asustes"  _ rogaba Luz en su interior.

"Que tonta soy, debo haberlo pateado sin querer" Se agachó rápidamente bajo la cama, vio que la gatita seguía ahí, quieta como una estatua.

"Bueno, tienes que ser más cuidadosa con tus cosas, niña" Un sonoro estornudo salió de su madre luego de terminar la oración "Y deberías limpiar, ya me hiciste estornudar con todo el polvo acumulado"

"Si mami, lo haré después de comer" mintió Luz, dando una mirada inocente.

"Que obediente estas, me sorprendes"

"Ya sabes, la edad, más sentido de la responsabilidad y todo eso..."

"Uhm, sí Luz" Su mamá se veía bastante confundida "Bueno te espero abajo en un rato"

"Sip, nos vemos"

Su madre salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Luz al fin pudo respirar tranquila.

"Uff, eso estuvo cerca gatita"

La gata salió de inmediato desde abajo de la cama.

"Bueno esa es mi mamá, es la mejor que existe, pero no le gustan muchos los gatos, así que era mejor que no te encontrara" La gatita subió hasta alféizar de la ventana, parecía que ya tenía que irse.

"¡No te vayas, espera!" Luz se dio cuenta de que había subido mucho la voz, rogó para que su madre no la escuchara. "Solo déjame tomarte una foto, ya sabes por si no te vuelvo a ver"

Decir esas palabras le hizo recordar que el único recuerdo que tenía de Amity y sus amigos eran las fotografías en su teléfono, las que miraba todos los días antes de irse a dormir.

La gata pareció comprender por qué se quedó quieta en la ventana, esperando a que Luz tomara la fotografía.

"Gracias, pequeñita, espero volverte a ver otro día, si necesitas cualquier cosa, acá estaré" La visita de su nueva amiga felina le había alegrado completamente su día, deseaba con todo su corazón poder verla otra vez.

"Y me aseguraré de comprar comida para gatos" La gata saltó por la ventana, hacia el tejado del primer piso, Luz escuchó un pequeño maullido y luego el sonido de las hojas romperse.

La gatita se había ido. 


	3. Chapter 3

En su escritorio la esperaba una hoja de papel blanca, doblada y decorada de forma infantil con todo tipo pegatinas coloridas de animales tiernos y corazones.

Amity tomó la carta entre sus manos y la abrió con impaciencia. Leer las cartas que le enviaba Luz era el momento más feliz de su semana. Se sentó en alféizar de su ventana, como tantas veces lo había hecho, podría decir que era su espacio seguro, ese pequeño lugar se sentía protegida y al mismo tiempo cerca de la libertad.

Tomó el papel entre sus manos y segundos después sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin contención. Toda la felicidad que podría haber sentido se derrumbó en ese instante.

_ Mi corazón sufre demasiado al no saber de ti. Desearía tanto que esto no terminara así. _

Su corazón sufría de la misma manera.

_ No puedo pedirte que me esperes, sé que eso es egoísta, tampoco espero que respondas, por que sé que no lo harás, solo te pido que por favor no me olvides. _

No, no podía perderla. No otra vez.

Los recuerdos de casi un año atrás atacaron con dolor su memoria. Regreso al día en que sus padres se enteraron de su enamoramiento por Luz, una humana. Por más que trató de ocultar su relación, fue imposible esconderse en un lugar donde sus padres tenían ojos por todos lados. Sus hermanos, Emira y Edric habían hecho todo lo posible por tratar de apoyarla, pero a pesar de ello, todo salió de la peor manera.

La primera cosa obvia que hicieron sus padres fue prohibirle cualquier contacto con Luz. Estuvo una semana sin poder salir de su habitación, pero pudo aguantarlo, porque podía ver a Luz en la academia. Sin embargo sus padres no eran tontos, y solicitaron la expulsión inmediata de Luz de la academia Hexside. Para sorpresa de todos el director Bump había negado la solicitud, lo que aumentó la rabia de sus padres, quienes desesperados llegaron hasta el emperador Belos a solicitar la expulsión de los humanos de las Islas Hirvientes.

Amity sabía que sus padres tenían el suficiente poder y confianza con el emperador para lograr eso, y así lo hicieron. De un día para otro la prohibición de humanos comenzó a regir, y Luz fue perseguida sin descanso. La única solución para evitar que Luz sufriera algún daño, fue devolverla de vuelta a su mundo humano.

Ella nunca pudo decir la verdad a nadie. Fue una completa cobarde que arruinó todo, era una bruja joven y débil, que no tenía el poder suficiente para detenerlos. Le dolía el corazón pensar que por su culpa Luz nunca podría regresar, le dolía aún más saber que destruyó el mayor sueño de la persona a la que más amaba.

Luz nunca podría convertirse en una bruja, y todo era su culpa.

La impotencia que sentía era tan grande, que semanas después cuando llegó la primera carta de Luz, no había encontrado las palabras para responder. No tenía idea que decir, Luz le pedía encarecidamente que la perdonara por irse, cuando la verdad era que ella jamás había cometido algún error. Todo lo ocurrido era su responsabilidad.

Pensó que con el tiempo tendría las agallas para decirle a Luz la verdad, escribió cientos de cartas, que nunca envío. Nunca encontró las palabras correctas para expresar lo que sentía. Pasaron, días, semanas y meses, hasta que simplemente se rindió.

Se cobijó en la cotidianidad de sus días, volvió a su antiguo enfoque de convertirse en la mejor bruja de todas, estudiar era lo único que la mantenía cuerda. Su nuevo sueño era aprender todo lo posible para lograr traer a Luz de vuelta.

Llegaría a ser tan poderosa, que se libraría del control de sus padres. Tendría tanta fuerza que lograría desafiar a todos los que se imponían contra los humanos.

El mayor problema era que estaba tardando demasiado tiempo. La llegada de la última carta de Luz se lo había confirmado. El tiempo se había agotado, y sus esfuerzos no habían sido suficientes.

Pero no podía dejarla ir, no tan fácilmente. Y aunque fuera egoísta de su parte, necesitaba ver a Luz, necesitaba saber si estaba bien, si era feliz. Y si así era, ella intentaría seguir adelante con su vida, por mucho que doliera.

Pensó en lo fácil que hubiese sido alcanzar a Luz con la ayuda de la dama Búho, pero lamentablemente desde la partida de Luz ella había desaparecido. Algunos decían que finalmente había sido capturada para siempre, otros pocos contaban que la habían visto por muchos lugares alrededor de las Islas Hirvientes, sin embargo ni ella, ni sus amigos la habían vuelto a ver.

Amity recordó la vez que trató de seguir a Owlbert luego de que este le hubiese dejado una carta de Luz. Corrió rápidamente tras él, sin embargo no era lo suficientemente rápida, ni mucho menos sigilosa. El búho la descubrió rápidamente que era seguido y cambiaba su ruta hacia el bosque, donde se perdía entre los enormes y altos árboles. Ella intentó perseguirlo tres veces más, fallando vergonzosamente cada vez. Luego de la última vez donde terminó con una fea herida tras tropezarse con la rama de un árbol, el búho no se apareció más.

Extrañamente las cartas continuaban llegando a su escritorio. Nunca supo como, hubo días en los que se pasaba horas mirando fijamente su escritorio, tratando de descubrir algo, sin embargo era solo una perdida de tiempo, y pronto llegó a la conclusión de que era algún tipo de magia que ella desconocía.

No le dio más vueltas al asunto, comprendió finalmente el mensaje, la Dama Búho no la ayudaría, por lo que todo quedaba en sus manos. A pesar de esto, en su interior tenía la pequeña esperanza de que Eda trabajaba intensamente para traer de vuelta a Luz. Después de todo ella era la bruja más poderosa de las Islas Hirvientes, y a pesar de que no pudo hacer mucho para evitar su expulsión, Amity confiaba en que la bruja estaba planeando algo. Pensar eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad.

Amity conocía su potencial y tenía certeza en que podía ser igual de capaz que ella, con ese pensamiento continuó esforzándose en sus estudios, sabía que algún día sería lo suficientemente capaz de traer a Luz de regreso.

Llevaba casi un año aprendiendo lo necesario, y aunque todavía necesitaba perfeccionar algunas cosas, la carta le había dado el golpe de acción que necesitaba para actuar. Y si no podía traer a Luz de vuelta, ella iría hacia Luz, a todo costo.

Bajo del alféizar de su ventana, secando con el dorso de su mano las últimas lágrimas que cubrían su rostro. Sintió de pronto como su cuerpo se sentía lleno de energía y entusiasmo, guardó la última carta de Luz entre sus ropas. Y comenzó de inmediato a preparar un plan, utilizaría todo lo que había aprendido durante los últimos meses para lograr ir al mundo humano.

Al asimilar que volvería a ver a Luz otra vez una gran sonrisa se marcó en su rostro y su corazón se sintió automáticamente más cálido.


	4. Chapter 4

La primera cosa que Amity había aprendido luego de la partida de Luz, fue la creación de portales transdimensionales, su objetivo en un comienzo era el de traer a Luz de vuelta a las Islas Hirvientes, pero el plan había cambiado y ahora era ella la que se adentraría de lleno en el mundo humano. 

Había estado más de cuatro meses enfocada solamente en eso. Se había equivocado tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta. Lo más difícil de todo, era intentar que sus padres no la atraparan, ya que ahora la mantenían más vigilada que nunca. 

Se las arregló de todas formas gracias a la ayuda de algunos estudiantes rebeldes de Hexside, quienes le dieron las herramientas para aprender magia avanzada durante sus horarios libres en la academia. 

Los primeros meses estaba tan concentrada en aprender que poco a poco dejó de hablar con sus amigos. Willow y Gus sabían que la única razón lógica detrás de aprender sobre portales transdimensionales era para intentar traer a Luz de regreso. No trataron de convencerla de abandonar esa idea, ya sabían que ella no los escucharía. 

Al cuarto mes pudo abrir una pequeña puerta, del tamaño de un libro. Los siguientes meses logró abrir puertas cada vez más grandes, y un par de meses después la puerta ya era suficiente para su tamaño. Gracias a las cartas de Luz, le era posible vincular cada portal exactamente en la ubicación donde habían sido creadas. 

La primera vez que abrió el portal correctamente no sabía exactamente con que se encontraría, pensó que quizá se ubicaría en la casa de Luz, sin embargo su sorpresa fue grande cuando al mirar por el pequeño portal solo veía ¿Hojas?

No entendió nada hasta que meses después logró abrir uno más completo y se dio cuenta de que el portal aparecía en la rama de un árbol viejo, pensó que era un poco extraño, pero no le sorprendió nada viniendo de Luz. 

A veces fuera de sus prácticas, abría un pequeño portal al mundo humano, por no más de un minuto, le tranquilizaba escuchar el ruido de las hojas moverse con el viento, a veces podía escuchar la lluvia, otras veces veía pequeños animalitos alados revolotear y cantar, a pesar de ver tan poco, el mundo de Luz ya le empezaba a gustar. 

En su interior siempre existía la esperanza de poder ver a Luz, ella sabía que estaba siendo demasiado cobarde y que simplemente podía escribirle una carta diciéndole que la buscara en la rama de un árbol, bueno eso también sonaba un poco raro, de todas formas ahora todo era raro y confuso en su vida. 

Esperaba que la suerte y la casualidad la ayudaran, pero eso nunca pasó, nunca vio un rastro de Luz en esa rama del árbol.

Regresando al presente, Amity hizo una lista mental con todo lo malo y todo lo bueno que podía pasar si abría una puerta ahora mismo y se dirigía al mundo humano a buscar a Luz. 

Cosas Malas

  1. Mis padres me atrapan y me encierran para siempre en mi habitación.
  2. Entro al mundo humano pero el portal se cierra y no logro regresar.
  3. Encuentro a Luz, pero ella me odia por no responder sus cartas. 
  4. Encuentro a Luz, pero ella me odia al conocer la verdad.
  5. Encuentro a Luz pero descubro que tiene alguien más en su vida. 



Pensar en eso último le dolió más que todo lo demás, de pronto se sintió totalmente insegura, no entendía por qué su cabeza la torturaba de esa forma, ¿Qué pasaba si la carta era realmente solo una forma de explicarle que todo estaba acabado?. ¿Era una invitación a que siguiera adelante con su vida?

_Decía que sus sentimientos por mí no habían cambiado y que no me olvidaría nunca._

_Ella esperaba que tú nunca le respondieras, ella no tiene fe en ti_

_¡BASTA!_

Su cerebro era una maraña de pensamientos autodestructivos y demoledores. Hace un momento se sentía tan llena de ganas, estaba decidida y entusiasmada. No entendía por qué su cabeza la dañaba tanto. 

  1. Mi cabeza arruina todo el plan y nunca vuelvo a ver a Luz otra vez. 



Su cabeza había ganado esta vez, no aguantó más y se echó a llorar, se sentó en el piso de la habitación, abrazó sus rodillas y lloró, no podía detener el dolor que le causaba la incertidumbre de los sentimientos de Luz. 

Sintió de pronto un par de fuertes golpes en la puerta. Si no decía nada quizás pensaría que estaba dormida.

“¿Mittens estás bien?” la voz de su hermana Emira sonaba desde la puerta.

“Sabes que puedo escucharte llorar, si no me abres entraré de todos modos”

Quería decirle que se fuera, pero la voz no salía de su garganta.

“¡Tiempo fuera!, entraré ahora mismo” Emira abrió la puerta despacio a pesar del grito de advertencia. Se agachó rápidamente y sin esperar nada la envolvió en un abrazo.

“¿Qué pasa hermanita, quien te hizo daño? dime y lo asesinaré”

Amity se sintió un poco mejor al escuchar eso, al fin y al cabo sus hermanos eran los únicos en su familia que la habían apoyado en su relación con Luz. 

Emira pasaba lentamente sus manos por su cabello, tratando de calmar el llanto.

“Está bien, me quedaré contigo hasta que te sientas mejor, pero tendrás que contarme de todas maneras”

No sabía cómo explicarle lo que estaba pasando, ni ella misma lo tenía totalmente claro, no estaba segura si decirle toda la verdad o mentirle sobre su plan. 

“Mira” fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras sacaba la carta de sus ropas y la entregaba a Emira. 

“Oh no, mi hermana sufre penas de amor” Emira la apretó con más fuerzas “¿Por qué no le respondiste sus cartas?, eso sí es cruel de tu parte”

“Por que fue mi culpa que ella fuera expulsada, no se sentía apropiado”

“Nunca fue tu culpa y sabes eso. Además ¿Por qué aprendías magia de portales? pensé que ya te colabas en su mundo para verla”

Amity se quedó sin palabras.

“¿¡Cómo sabes eso!?”

“Me lo contó Viney” 

“¡La conoces!”

“Somos... muy cercanas” Emira sonaba un poco nerviosa, sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco al terminar la frase. 

“Esa chismosa lo pagará”

“Hey tranquila, sabes que yo nunca le diría algo a nuestros padres, ni a nadie, sabes que puedes confiar en mí”. Aunque le sorprendió saber que Emira conocía su secreto, ella confiaba ciegamente en la palabra de su hermana. 

“Entonces ¿Nunca fuiste al mundo humano?”

“Nunca. Quería hacerlo ahora, pero de pronto pensé que…” Su hermana la miraba con toda la atención posible.

“Pensé en que pasaba si descubría que ella ya tenía a alguien más, y me arrepentí” Sorprendentemente Emira se rio en su cara.

“¡Estás loca Amity!, la humana muere de amor por ti y tú te atreves a acobardarte! ¡Los Blight no nos acobardamos jamás!” 

“Pero…” 

“No hay peros, te vas ahora mismo, yo te cubriré durante un par de horas”

“¿Harías eso por mí?” Emira asintió con la cabeza. 

“No deberías llorar cuando tienes todas las oportunidades a tu alcance, vamos levántate y conjura ese portal”

“¡Pero no puedo ir así, descubrirán que no soy humana, me meteré en más problemas!” 

“Hmm, suerte que tienes una maestra de la ilusión como hermana” Emira movió sus manos haciendo movimientos extraños. 

“¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes en mente?”

“Bueno, puedo lanzarte un hechizo de glamour y podrás parecer humana durante un tiempo”

Eso era una muy buena idea, pero que haría luego de pasar el portal, buscar a Luz y... ¿Pedirle perdón?

“No te veo muy convencida con mi propuesta” Emira se había cruzado de brazos mientras le daba una mirada de impaciencia. 

“Es que... Prefiero que no sepa que soy yo”

“¡Hermana no seas cobarde!”

“¡No es eso!...Bueno quizá sí, pero tengo miedo no quiero darle falsas esperanzas si me ve, de seguro va a querer seguirme por el portal y no podría exponerla a ese peligro”

“Hmm, es un buen punto” su hermana se tocaba la barbilla tratando de pensar en una solución rápida. “¡Lo tengo!” dijo luego de unos segundos. 

“¿Recuerdas esas imágenes de cosas peludas, que a Luz le encantaba enseñar a todo el mundo?”

“¿Los gatos?” Amity recordaba la amorosa obsesión de Luz por esos animales. 

“¡Si esos! puedo transformarte en un gato, así tendrás un disfraz incógnito y podrás acercarte a tu novia sin problemas”

_Su novia, eso sonaba lindo._

“Em, eres una genio”

“Lo sé hermanita, tienes suerte de tenerme”

“La tengo” 

Todo eso sonaba como un excelente plan. El entusiasmo volvió a recorrer su cuerpo.

“Entonces prepárate para ser un lindo y tierno animalito por tres horas” Emira comenzó a mover sus manos con impaciencia lista para comenzar el conjuro

“Espero que eso sea suficiente para encontrarla”

“Puedes regresar otro día si no lo logras ahora, relájate hermanita”

Se acercó a su hermana y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, no era buena para demostrar afecto a sus hermanos, pero Emira se lo merecía completamente. 

“Que venga la magia” respiro esperando que su hermana disparara el hechizo.

“Si por supuesto, es solo que… creo que deberías abrir el portal primero”

“Oh claro, perdón, me emocioné”

“Todo saldrá bien, solo disfruta del viaje” Emira acercó una de sus manos a su hombro, el gesto le transmitió seguridad. “Para que te sientas aún más cómoda, mira” Con un par de movimientos de su mano una ilusión que era igual a ella se materializó recostada en su cama. “Si nuestros padres vienen les diré que solo estás tomando una siesta, y es casi imposible que vengan a esta hora, ya sabes el trabajo es lo primero”

Amity sabía que era poco probable que sus padres aparecieran en esas horas, pero ver la ilusión la hizo sentir más confiada. 

Comenzó su parte del trabajo, abrió su armario y en un espacio vacío conjuro una puerta de tamaño pequeño, sería un gato después de todo. 

“Buen trabajo, Viney me dijo lo mucho que te esforzaste por aprender sobre portales” Al parecer su hermana y Viney hablaban mucho, investigaría sobre eso después. 

“Tenía un buen motivo” sonaba muy cursi si le decía que imaginarse la tonta sonrisa de Luz era su motivación. 

“Claro que si, ahora es mi turno, nunca he visto un gato real, pero espero que me salga bien”

Amity recordó unas fotografías que Luz le había enviado junto a una carta, eran varias tomas de un gato con pelaje oscuro que a Luz le había parecido hermoso. La busco rápidamente y se la pasó a su hermana.

“Oh, ya veo, tienen cola y todo eso” Emira volvió a mirar las fotografías “Prepárate hermanita, serás más hermosa que el gato de esta imagen, Luz te amara”

Sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban.

“Estoy lista”

Emira comenzó a conjurar el hechizo y en un par de segundos sintió como su cuerpo se transformaba en algo más pequeño...y más peludo.

“Miau” ¡Maldición no podía hablar!.

“¡Waah! ¡Eres tan bonita! Mi más linda ilusión hasta ahora” Emira se agachó y la recogió del piso abrazándola con fuerza, acaricio su cabeza y la dejó ir.

“Ve gatita, ten mucho cuidado, si no regresas en tres horas iré a por ti”

“Miaau” Ya estaba odiando no poder hablar, bueno ella lo había pedido después de todo, ahora no podía quejarse. Le dio un último vistazo a Emira y atravesó el portal caminando con sus cuatro patas.


	5. Chapter 5

Llevaba apenas una hora en el mundo humano, y ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Apenas pasó el portal pudo notar que el clima era bastante frío y húmedo, sintió como su pelaje se esponjaba, era bastante incómodo estar completamente cubierta de pelos.

Dio sus primeros pasos y se sintió muy ligera, de un salto seguro bajo al piso, el césped cortado pincho en sus nuevas patas. Miro alrededor pensando por dónde comenzar la exploración. 

No se dio cuenta cuando de pronto unas pequeñas manos trataron de agarrarla. Intentó gritar pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un gruñido cortante, que de todas formas sirvió, las manos se alejaron de su cuerpo y pudo ver que un niño humano había sido el culpable.

Rápidamente salió corriendo de allí, intentado alejarse lo más posible, fue una mala idea, ya que el pequeño comenzó a seguirla con gran velocidad. Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. En ese momento se alegró de tener un nuevo cuerpo ligero, sin embargo le costó un poco acostumbrarse a coordinar sus patas.

Al parecer el pequeño humano no se cansaba y continuaba siguiéndola sin descanso. Así que la única forma de librarse fue seguir escapando. Su salvación vino cuando vio a la distancia un árbol, no espero más y escaló lo más rápido que pudo, sus nuevas garras eran fantásticas. Respiró con alivio al ver como un par de humanos enojados se llevaban al pequeño. 

La calma volvió a sus cuatro patas. Lamentablemente en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea en donde estaba, había perdido el sentido de la orientación al correr con tal velocidad. Nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida, bueno nunca antes había tenido cuatro patas.

Después tendría que pensar en cómo regresar, en este momento tenía que concentrarse en encontrar a Luz. Bajo del árbol cuidando que no hubiera nadie cerca, y caminó cautelosamente escondiéndose entre los arbustos. Según sus cálculos a esta hora Luz estaría en el instituto, ella tenía una idea vaga sobre dónde quedaba ese lugar. En sus cartas, Luz le había explicado que su instituto quedaba realmente cerca y solamente tenía que caminar unos diez minutos desde su casa. También mencionaba que a pesar de vivir a diez minutos, llegaba todos los días tarde porque se distraía mirando aves en un parque durante el camino. Típico de Luz.

Escalo con facilidad por una pared de concreto y subió hasta el techo de una casa, de ahí pudo ver con facilidad el perímetro donde se encontraba, salto entre los techos hasta que vio un gran parche verde.

Había llegado al parque, el cual estaba repleto de frondosos árboles, noto también que a esa hora se encontraba totalmente vacío. Muy bonito pensó, le dieron ganas de corretear entre esos árboles, quizá su nueva forma gatuna venía con nuevos intereses. Cruzó todo el lugar, pasando por encima de una pequeña fuente, saltó encima de unas banquetas, y finalmente atravesó una serie de estructuras coloridas. No podía negar lo mucho que se había divertido.

_ Concéntrate Amity tienes que encontrar a Luz. _

Su cabeza tenía razón, debía dejar de perder el tiempo en admirar las cosas humanas, quizá solo tendría una oportunidad y no quería desperdiciarla.

Salió del parque y escaló con agilidad por las paredes hasta llegar al tejado de una casa cercana, la cual era lo suficientemente alta para lograr ver unos metros más allá. No vio nada en un principio, hasta que al girarse pudo ver un gran edificio amarillo con un gran letrero que anunciaba Instituto Terrace.

Un sonoro maullido salió de su garganta, era la única forma de expresar la felicidad que sentía al encontrar su objetivo.

Supuso que no sería tan fácil como entrar directamente por la puerta, así que rodeó el lugar hasta encontrar una gran área gris rodeada por una especie de rejilla, ¿Tenían una prisión en un instituto? Bueno quizá la educación era diferente en este lugar.

Escaló un alto árbol que le permitió tener un gran vistazo de la zona, observó que humanos de la misma edad de Luz llenaban el lugar, algunos charlaban y comían, otros jugaban con balones, otros ¿¡Se besaban!? Miro a todos lados, tratando de encontrar el rostro familiar que tanto necesitaba, lamentablemente no vio a nadie parecido a Luz. Desde su posición pudo ver a través de las ventanas del edificio, noto como muchos humanos pasaban por los pasillos, la única opción que tenía era que Luz se encontrara en el interior. Quizá si se acercaba y escalaba hacia una ventana, podría tener una mejor vista.

Dio un gran salto bajando de la rama del árbol, sus nuevas patas le encantaban, la hacían sentir como una acróbata experimentada. Pensó que algún estudiante le diría algo o tratarían de tomarla, pero al parecer todos estaban concentrados en sus cosas. Subió con facilidad al borde de la ventana más cercana. Ahora podía ver con más claridad a todos los que pasaban, observó durante unos minutos y se dio cuenta de que los humanos de su edad no eran muy diferentes a las brujas, todos tenían su estilo propio, su grupo de amigos y sus intereses. Era todo igual, solo que sin magia...y criaturas mortales amenazando tu vida.

Miro a través del vidrio durante unos cinco minutos, los estudiantes pasaban sin notarla. Comenzó a pensar que quizá Luz no había asistido al instituto ese día. Sus dudas no tardaron mucho cuando vio su familiar rostro pasar, fue tan rápido que no alcanzó a reaccionar, se quedó congelada en su posición, sin saber que hacer ¿¡Esa era Luz!?

La Luz que vio por el pasillo tenía el mismo rostro que la que conocía, pero su cabello era ahora un poco más largo y desordenado, era definitivamente más alta y su cuerpo continuaba igual de delgado. Cuando su mente confirmó que si se trataba de su Luz, esta ya había desaparecido por el pasillo. Bajo de la ventana rápidamente para escalar hacia la próxima, sin embargo no vio ningún rastro, hizo lo mismo con las siguientes tres ventanas, hasta que en la última logró encontrarla. Justo enfrente de ella.

Allí estaba, el rostro que había estado todos los días en su cabeza, ahora estaba realmente acá, pudo apreciar con más tranquilidad sus rasgos. Se veía realmente hermosa, más madura y rebelde. Estaba sentada en un sofá leyendo tranquilamente un libro, al parecer ese lugar era la biblioteca.

La había encontrado y no tenía idea que hacer ahora. Se supone que solamente la buscaría para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y fuese feliz, pero ahora lo único que deseaba era volver a su forma normal y abrazarla con fuerzas, aspirar su aroma familiar y acariciar sus mejillas, la extrañaba tanto.

Sus pensamientos de añoranza fueron interrumpidos cuando de pronto sintió como una corriente de agua pegaba directamente en su pelaje. Se sentía demasiado potente para ser lluvia. Cuando se giró a mirar se dio cuenta de que el jardinero la apuntaba con un extraño lanzador de agua, el agua helada se sentía como hielo mientras tocaba su pelaje. Salto rápidamente alejándose de la ventana. Corrió asustada, tratando de escapar de la corriente gélida. Subió a una pared alta mientras se sacudía con fuerza las gotas de agua de su pelaje.

Le dio un gruñido y una mirada asesina al culpable, pero este ni se inmutó, se dio la vuelta y continuó lanzando agua hacia unas flores cercanas.

Ahora estaba empapada y con frío, pero lo olvidó de inmediato cuando vio que Luz continuaba tras la ventana leyendo su libro. ¿Debería regresar ahora?, ese pequeño vistazo no fue para nada suficiente.

Con cautela corrió hacia la ventana, escaló el pequeño borde, rogando para que el jardinero no la detectara esta vez. No alcanzó a poner sus cuatro patas en el borde de la ventana cuando fue sorprendida por los ojos curiosos de Luz, mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No se dio cuenta cuando un maullido salió de su garganta, una de sus patas delanteras tocó la ventana, tratando de alcanzar a Luz a través del cristal.

Era lo más cerca que había estado de ella después de un año, y ansiaba más. Una punzada de tristeza la golpeó, cuando vio que Luz dejaba su libro y se iba del lugar.

Un grito detrás de ella hizo que todo el pelaje de su cola se erizase de inmediato, el jardinero le había gritado y la apuntaba otra vez con ese lanzador de agua. Corrió rápidamente por el mismo lugar que antes, alejándose lo más posible de su alcance.

Se posicionó en una especie de tejado, lo bastante alto para que nadie la viera, y donde tenía una perspectiva completa de la puerta de entrada del instituto. El pequeño vistazo que le había dado a Luz no era suficiente, necesitaba observar más acerca de cómo se encontraba, tenía que estar completamente segura. El paso siguiente de su plan era seguir a Luz a su casa, era algo que debía hacer sí o sí, para lograr encontrar el portal de regreso a su mundo.

Espero durante un rato, agradeciendo la salida de los cálidos rayos del sol que ayudaron a secar su húmedo pelaje, la sensación era muy relajante, se culpó a sí misma por sentirse tan tranquila en un momento así, pero el saber que Luz estaba cerca le hacía sentir mucha felicidad. Regresó a la acción cuando vio la cabeza de Luz entre el montón de estudiantes saliendo del instituto.

La siguió durante algunas cuadras, sigilosamente, sin embargo no se esperó cuando Luz se giró y le gritó con sorpresa.

"¡Te atrapé gatito!"

En ese momento sus instintos actuaron y se asustó, la impresión la hizo escalar un árbol cercano para sentirse a salvo. Luz intentaba escalar el árbol con esfuerzo, si los gatos rieran, ella habría estallado en carcajadas mientras veía esa escena.

"Ven acá, ¿Por qué me sigues si luego escapas de mí?"

_ Estás mal, lo que menos quiero es escapar de ti, pero en esta forma supongo que me siento un poco frágil.  _ Pensó mientras continuaba mirándola.

"Vamos no te haré daño" Luz se veía tan triste mientras se alejaba del árbol, en ese instante quería correr a abrazarla.  _ Estúpido hechizo. _

"Está bien, entiendo, respetaré tu espacio personal". Luz comenzó a alejarse dejándola sola en el árbol "Si quieres una amiga ya sabes dónde encontrarme".

En ese momento solo podía pensar en lo feliz que se sentía volver a escuchar la voz de Luz otra vez y saber con seguridad que continuaba siendo la misma persona comprensiva y tierna.

Continuó siguiéndola, esta vez desde unos metros más de distancia. En unos pocos minutos pudo distinguir la casa de Luz, la cual había visto antes por fotografías. La casa se veía pequeña y simple. El adorno de una figura de un búho decoraba la punta del tejado, el pequeño detalle la hizo feliz.

Escaló rápidamente por el tejado del recibidor y se introdujo en la primera ventana que vio abierta. Para su buena suerte el cuarto de Luz la esperaba.

"¡Gatitoooooooo!" El grito la volvió a sorprender,  _ malditas orejas sensibles _ , sin querer un pequeño gruñido salió de su garganta, a este paso Luz pensará que soy una gata amargada. Luz continuó hablando y ella solo pudo responder con maullidos en diferentes tonos. Era todo tan complicado cuando no podía comunicarse correctamente, aunque ver que Luz seguía hablándole aún sin obtener respuesta, la divertía un montón.

Lo mejor vino cuando Luz se acercó a acariciar su cabeza, con mucho cuidado pasó sus dedos, el contacto se sentía tan cálido y suave, lo que causó que una extraña e incontrolable vibración recorriera todo su cuerpo, fue raro pero se sintió bien. 

Luego Luz trató de darle un nombre, sin mucha creatividad, ya que todo lo que dijo tenía que ver con el color de café de su pelaje, el mismo de su cabello natural. Que bueno que Emira no pensó que convertirme en un gato verde, estaba completamente segura que este tipo de pelaje no existía en este mundo.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido mientras se divertía con Luz. En el momento en que se dio cuenta de eso, la ansiedad recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? su hermana le había dicho que tenía tres horas para estar en esa forma. Ver a Luz la había hecho olvidar la mayor parte de todo. Tendría que regresar a las Islas Hirvientes ahora mismo, si regresaba a tiempo y nadie se daba cuenta ¿Podría venir otra vez, no?

Se giró para dar un último vistazo a Luz, que recién había notado que era una gata y no un gato. La vergüenza se acumuló en todo su ser. Estaba tan feliz de ser un gato ahora mismo.  _ Bendito hechizo. _

Estaba decidida a irse cuando Luz volvió a hablar.

"Bueno puedes quedarte hasta que llegue mamá, si te ve me ganaré otro regaño por tu culpa"

¿Otro? ¿Quién se atrevía a regañar a Luz? de pronto se sintió muy enojada, sin querer sus garras salieron disparadas desde sus pequeñas patas.

"Sí, gracias a ti, fui hasta el jardín y el huraño jardinero me amenazó con acusarme con el director"

Se sintió un poco culpable al escuchar eso. Así que ese tonto jardinero se había atrevido a regañar a Luz, además de empaparla a ella con ese maldito tirador de agua. Ahora era algo personal. Se acercó a Luz y trató de pedirle disculpas frotando su cabeza contra su pierna. No sabía por qué, pero el gesto se sentía como algo correcto.

"Aww eres la gatita más linda que he visto en el mundo"

Al parecer, había funcionado bien. En ese momento no quería alejarse para nada del lado de Luz, lo pensó mejor y decidió que unos minutos más no le harían daño. Bajo hacia la primera planta siguiendo a Luz, quien le ofreció comida, el gesto le pareció muy tierno, pero no le apetecía comer nada en su actual forma. 

Después Luz le dio un recorrido por toda la casa, se enamoraba cada vez más al pensar que ella era así de buena y amistosa con cualquier ser vivo. Al parecer la idea de venir en forma gatuna era un completo triunfo.

Al volver al segundo piso, se fijó en una serie de fotografías colocadas arriba de una pequeña mesa, había varias de Luz junto a su madre, otras de personas desconocidas, sin embargo la que más le gusto fue una en donde se podía apreciar a Luz siendo una bebe mientras tomaba de un biberón. En su interior ahogó un chillido de emoción, nunca había visto algo tan tierno en su vida.

"Esos son familiares y amigos de mamá, bueno familiares de ambas y amigos de mamá, yo no tengo amigos acá"

¿No tiene amigos acá?, Luz nunca le había contado acerca de eso. Se acercó otra vez hacia ella, frotando su cabeza e intentando consolarla con su cercanía.

"Eres muy tierna, ¿Puedo tomarte en brazos?"

_ ¡Por supuesto que sí! _ El abrazo de Luz fue delicado, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo se sentía tan bien.

Luz la llevó de regreso a su habitación, no había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que sintió un ruido en la puerta, segundos después la madre de Luz estaba entrando. Su corazón comenzó a latir asustado, como si hubiera sido descubierta haciendo algo prohibido. Se escondió debajo de la cama, mientras Luz conversaba con ella. Después de un corto intercambio de palabras y un pequeño susto, gracias a la vibración del teléfono de Luz que estaba tirado junto a ella bajo la cama, la madre de Luz se fue de la habitación.

"Uff, eso estuvo cerca gatita"

Lamentablemente la despedida llegó, tenía que apurarse en regresar a su mundo o quizá se metería en problemas mucho más grandes, necesitaba con todo su corazón volver a ver a Luz. Ahora sabía que ella se encontraba bien, pero la entristecía saber la gran soledad que sentía. No quería ver a Luz así, no podía seguir haciendo esto, intentaría todo en su poder para poder hacerla feliz. Ella no tenía que sentirse sola nunca más.

Luego de que Luz le tomara unas fotografías para el recuerdo, le dio una última mirada y salió por el mismo lugar por el cual había entrado.

"Gracias, pequeñita, espero volverte a ver otro día, si necesitas cualquier cosa, acá estaré"

_ Lo único que necesito es poder estar contigo todos los días, no quiero que vuelvas a sentirte sola, haré todo en mi poder para regresar, lo prometo. _

Con la promesa de regresar, se alejó dolorosamente de la casa de Luz. Reconoció fácilmente la rama del árbol donde se ubicaba la pequeña puerta por la que había entrado. Le dio un toque con su pata y como por arte de magia, volvió rápidamente a materializarse.

Apenas cruzó la puerta su forma gatuna desapareció. Estaba de vuelta en su habitación, Emira estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando con concentración una pequeña pantalla.

"¿Hola? Estoy de regreso"

Emira dejó su pergamino electrónico a un lado y corrió para abrazarla.

"¿Cómo estuvo todo?, llegaste justo a tiempo ¿A dónde llevas un reloj?"

"Necesito más, por favor Em, tienes que ayudarme a regresar mañana" dije con desesperación.

"¿Eso significa que te fue bien, o mal?"

"¡Me fue bien, excelentemente bien, logré verla otra vez!"

"Ay, qué lindo es el amor. Me alegro mucho que todo haya salido bien" Emira le apretó con fuerza las mejillas.

"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, no podría haberlo logrado sin ti. ¿Puedes por favor ayudarme a regresar?"

"Sabes que es peligroso"

"Pero…" lloraría en cualquier momento si era necesario para convencerla.

"Bueno en realidad nadie vino durante las tres horas que estuviste fuera" Emira se tocaba la barbilla, mientras hablaba consigo misma "Hmm...no tengo nada mejor que hacer ¡Me apunto!"

"¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!" Con un salto de alegría, se acercó a su hermana para darle un abrazo.

"La verdad es que usaré este tiempo para competir contra Viney, en el juego Masacre de brujas" Emira enseñó la pequeña pantalla donde minifiguras de brujas se aniquilaban entre sí. Era un juego muy popular últimamente y sabía que sus hermanos solo hablaban de eso. Habían intentado convencerla de jugar, sin embargo nunca le había llamado la atención.

"¿Eres adicta a esa cosa?"

Emira puso una fingida cara de asombro.

"Yo no te juzgo hermanita, además te obligaré a que juegues conmigo como forma de pago por mi ayuda"

"Haré lo que me pidas, muchas gracias Em"

_ Mañana volveré a verte Luz. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Este fic comencé a publicarlo en Wattpad y sé que hay personas que no les gusta, así que publicaré aquí también.


	6. Chapter 6

Su día en el instituto había pasado como todos los demás, totalmente aburrido y sin ninguna novedad, tenía un montón de tarea basura por hacer, además de un ensayo de tres mil palabras sobre cómo imaginaba su vida en diez años más. Si solo escribiera la verdad, probablemente su madre quisiera enviarla con un psiquiatra.

Faltaba menos de un mes para su cumpleaños dieciséis y lo único que deseaba en un futuro próximo era regresar a las Islas Hirvientes, regresar con Eda, King y sus amigos. Especialmente regresar con Amity. Intentar superarla se veía como una tarea imposible.

Su relación había sido una montaña rusa de sentimientos nuevos. Amity fue su primer amor, su primer enamoramiento. Lamentablemente cuando aceptó la realidad de sus sentimientos, su tiempo en las Islas Hirvientes estaba casi finalizado. Tenía claro que en un principio había sido una tonta, se había tardado demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta, ignoró señales claras que demostraban que Amity sentía algo por ella. Estaba tan concentrada en aprender magia, en la maldición de Eda y en todos los problemas que surgieron después, que interesarse por cosas románticas era lo último en su lista.

Sin embargo no era totalmente ciega, y cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, su cercanía con Amity creció a pasos agigantados. Ambas tenían un montón de intereses similares, era tan fácil charlar sobre cualquier cosa, y aunque a veces ella hablaba locuras, Amity siempre se mostraba curiosa e interesada por escucharla. Era diferente a los demás, ella la tomaba en serio y finalmente eso hizo que poco a poco comenzará a enamorarse perdidamente.

Aparte de eso, Amity era una bruja hermosa. Lo que más amaba de ella, eran sus ojos dorados, que siempre miraban con un semblante serio e intimidante, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de ella, se convertían en una mirada juguetona y afectuosa. Un largo suspiro salió desde su interior, mejor dejaba de pensar en ella o luego vendría la dolorosa sensación de vacío en su corazón.

Preparo todo para comenzar a escribir su tonto ensayo. Tenía claro que cumplir sus sueños reales era algo demasiado difícil, por lo que debía pensar en algo, aunque fuese una mentira. Lo primero que se vino a su mente fue su deseo de ser escritora. Parecía una buena idea para empezar, luego vería si se le ocurría alguna otra cosa.

Abrió un documento nuevo en su notebook, empezaría con un borrador rápido y si tenía un bloqueo mental, quizá prepararía una lluvia de ideas.

Comenzó sin esfuerzo el primer párrafo, satisfactoriamente las ideas fluyeron con facilidad. Le gustaba mucho escribir, encontraba que el sonido de las teclas era relajante, también disfrutaba la forma en que sus palabras la hacían sonar como una persona inteligente y sabionda. Tomó una respiración grande y continuó con su trabajo. Concentrarse en otras cosas le ayudaba a aplacar esos recuerdos dolorosos.

No pasaron más de diez minutos, cuando de pronto un maullido la interrumpió desde su ventana. Allí la esperaba la linda gatita que había conocido el día de ayer. Grito contenta, y con un movimiento rápido se levantó de su escritorio, acercándose con entusiasmo a su nueva y esperada visitante.

"¡Gatitaaaa!" Esta vez no cuido su distancia ni nada, tomó rápidamente a la gata entre sus brazos, quien arrojó un chillido de impresión.

"¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto! Pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más"

La gata respondió con un sonoro ronroneo, al parecer disfrutaba de los abrazos apretados de Luz.

"Aww eres tan cariñosa, cosita bonita" Luz subió a la gata a su regazo y comenzó a darle caricias en la cabeza.

"Tu visita es lo mejor que me ha pasado en el día, bueno quizá lo mejor de la semana" De pronto la gata la miró con curiosidad, como si le importara lo que estaba hablando.

"Sé que solo nos conocemos por un día, y bueno tú eres una gata que no entiende lo que digo, pero estoy feliz por tener un poco de compañía. Además como no me entiendes, no pensaras que soy una rara, como lo hacen todos por acá"

La gata seguía dándole la misma mirada, no mostraba señales de mostrarse incómoda por el contacto cercano, así que Luz se acomodó en su cama, dejando con cuidado a la gata en un costado, mientras continuaba con las suaves caricias.

"Acariciarte es mucho más relajante que escribir un ensayo aburrido sobre mi futuro"

La gata se acurrucó más cerca de su regazo, acomodándose en la cama como si fuese algo que hiciera usualmente. Le pareció gracioso el tierno comportamiento.

"Te ves muy cómoda, ¿Tomarás una siesta?" Luz bostezo ante la mención de una siesta, de pronto le dio un poco de sueño, le echo la culpa al relajante ronroneo de la gata.

"Sabes a veces me gustaría ser un gato, podría vivir durmiendo siestas, recibiría caricias cuando yo quisiera, y todos pensarían que soy linda y tierna. Suena como una buena vida para mí, bueno solo si tienes un buen hogar"

La gata miraba con dedicado interés, escuchando atentamente lo que decía. La mayoría de los gatos que Luz conocía escapaban de ella o la miraban con indiferencia. Su nueva amiga era muy especial.

"Me gustaría saber si tienes un hogar, pero es extraño que estés tan bien cuidada y no uses un collar, ¿Quizá solo te escapaste de casa para visitarme?"

No recibió ningún tipo de respuesta. Tampoco era que esperara respuestas, sin embargo continuaría hablando y haciendo preguntas.

"Aunque la primera vez que te vi estabas en el instituto, quizá tu casa esté cerca de allí" Luz pensó que la única forma de descubrir si la gatita tenía un hogar era siguiéndola luego de que se marchase.

"Sabes, si me quedo así por un rato más de seguro me dormiré, tu ronroneo es muy relajante" Los ronroneos aumentaron su frecuencia, la gata parecía estar jugando con ella.

"¿Así que eso quieres?, ¿Entonces tu plan es que me duerma para que deje de hablar y así tú también puedas dormir?"

"Miau"

"Descarada"

De pronto la gata saltó encima de su estómago, enterrando sus patas con fuerza, luego se acomodó acostándose encima con todo su cuerpo estirado. Luz la miró sorprendida, al parecer la gata ya le tenía absoluta confianza.

"Podrías pedir permiso antes"

La gata giró levemente su cabeza, los ojos dorados la miraban con ternura.

"Aww, no podría decirle que no a esos ojitos" El color dorado era tan parecido al color de ojos de Amity, se arrepintió al instante de pensar eso, probablemente su cabeza ya la estaba viendo en todos lados. De todas formas, no podía negar el parecido.

"Tus ojos me recuerdan a alguien muy importante"

La cola y las orejas de la gata se levantaron de golpe, parecía como si algo la hubiese asustado, sin embargo no se movió y continuó quieta en su posición.

"La extraño tanto, pero mejor no pensaré en eso porque me dan ganas de llorar" Luz pasó su mano por el suave pelaje del lomo de la gata. Se tardaría un rato en evitar sentirse triste al pensar en Amity.

"Mejor te cuento cosas sobre mi vida" La gata pareció asentir con su cabeza, ¿Los gatos hacen eso?

"Hmm... En resumen, mi mamá y la gran mayoría de todos piensan que estoy un poco loca. Hace un tiempo conocí un lugar genial donde me sentí aceptada y querida, pero lamentablemente tuve que regresar a casa, bueno más bien fui obligada. Mi mayor sueño es volver a ver a las personas que deje atrás, pero no tengo la más mínima idea de como" Luz dio un suspiro de tristeza, pero siguió hablando "Ya se cumplirá un año desde que me fui y mis esperanzas de regresar, son cada vez más bajas"

La gata se levantó despacio y se acurrucó más cerca de su rostro, el suave pelaje le hizo cosquillas.

Luz nunca había conocido a un gato así de comprensivo, seguramente sus dueños la habían entrenado de alguna forma.

"Bueno todo esto lo escribo en mi diario, pero decirlo en voz alta me hace sentir un poco mejor"

O peor, pensó Luz, bueno quizá si continuaba hablando se liberaría un poco más del peso en su interior.

"A veces en verdad si pienso que estoy un poco loca. Cuando regresé de ese lugar genial, mi mamá pensó que sería bueno enviarme con un psicólogo. Todos decían que estaba un poco desconectada de la realidad, pero yo pensaba que era algo obvio después de lo que me había sucedido. En ese lugar, era feliz siendo yo misma, allí podía actuar como quisiera y aun así tenía buenos amigos y personas que me querían. Fue muy difícil volver aquí, y perder todo eso.

Luz estiró sus brazos, con cuidado de asustar a la gata. Hablar de su tristeza no la hacía sentir menos triste, sin embargo intentar explicarle eso a alguien, aunque fuese una gata, la ayudaba a sentir menos desamparo.

"Tú eres mejor que esos psicólogos estirados que solo dibujan rayas en sus libretas" Luz levantó la vista para mirar a la gata, que de pronto se había girado para saltar bajo la cama y subirse con cuidado a su repleto escritorio.

"¿O ya te aburrí con mis historias emocionales?"

Un sonido extraño que sonaba como ronroneo grave salió de la garganta de la gatita.

"¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a dar un paseo? Hay un parque cercano que seguro ya conoces, podemos ir ahora, así evito esconderte cuando llegue mamá.

Luz obtuvo un sonoro maullido como respuesta, supuso que eso era un sí.

"¡Bien, vamos! le enviaré un mensaje para avisarle a mamá en el camino."


	7. Chapter 7

Ir al parque se había convertido en un paseo cotidiano, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya era el cuarto día en que visitaba a Luz en su mundo.

Mentiría si dijera que no era su parte favorita del día, deseaba con todas fuerzas poder hacer esto durante mucho tiempo más. Con su forma gatuna la seguía lo más cerca que podía. Ahora no tenía que preocuparse por sonrojarse o quedarse sin palabras. Mientras caminaban por el hermoso parque ella solo tenía ojos para Luz, disfrutaba mirar cualquier cosa que hiciese y escuchaba atentamente cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios.

Observarla se había convertido en su actividad favorita, verla caminar libremente, jugando con las flores o tomando montones de fotografías a cualquier cosa que le pareciese bonita, se había convertido en su ocupación principal.

Amity nunca pensó que podría amarla más.

Luz se había sentado a la sombra de un árbol, mirando hacia ningún punto en especial. A veces solía hacer eso, otras veces se ponía a dibujar o a leer un libro. En los últimos días había descubierto nuevas cosas sobre ella, eran pequeños detalles, de los cuales seguramente nunca se hubiese fijado si no fuese por esta forma. Se estaba sintiendo un poco culpable de utilizar su confianza de esta manera, sin embargo hasta ahora, no se arrepentía de nada.

En los últimos cuatro días se había sentido más cerca de Luz, que todo su tiempo juntas en las Islas Hirvientes, ahora la conocía de una manera más íntima, cada vez entendía más su forma de pensar, y cada vez que descubría algo nuevo. Ella quería ser un poco más como Luz.

Luz la llamó con un sonoro  _ ¡Gatita! _ Al final su nombre felino había quedado así. Luz no había intentado darle un nombre nuevo, lo que la había decepcionado un poco. Quizá estaba esperando el momento adecuado para revelarlo.

Se acercó a Luz, acomodándose rápidamente en su regazo, si no lo había mencionado antes, ahora este era su lugar favorito. Luz la acarició entre sus orejas, y luego bajo su barbilla, ella ya había aprendido cuáles eran sus lugares favoritos. Se quedaron así un rato, Luz movía su mano de forma mecánica, mientras miraba hacia arriba, los tenues rayos de sol que pasaban entre las hojas del árbol iluminaban con brillo su rostro.

_ ¿En qué estará pensando? _

Espero que en mí, de todas las cosas, espero que piense en mí. Sé que es egoísta, pero amarte saca esa parte de mí.

Con sorpresa se da cuenta, que una lágrima corre por la mejilla de Luz, ella rápidamente la limpia con el dorso de su mano y hace como si nada hubiese pasado.

_ ¿Si está pensando en mí, y yo estoy escondida acá, estoy siendo cruel en este momento? _

Luz sacudió la cabeza, como intentando alejar malos pensamientos.

_ ¿De verdad estás pensando en mí? ¿Soy la razón de tu tristeza? _

De pronto comenzó a sentirse muy mal, el pensamiento daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Luz se aclaró la garganta y sacó una botella de agua de su bolsa. El clima había estado caluroso en los últimos días. Sin embargo su nuevo cuerpo peludo no mostraba molestias ante el calor, todo lo contrario, se sentía muy bien. Luz tomó un largo sorbo de agua, dejó la botella de lado y volvió a su bolso para sacar un cuaderno y un lápiz. Riendo colocó el cuaderno encima de su peludo cuerpo, no sabía si era una señal para que se moviera o estaba bien quedarse allí.

_ ¿Está riendo, significa que ya no está triste, entonces no estaba pensando en mí? _

"Ahora te puedo usar de escritorio, si te molesta, di algo, mejor dicho maúlla algo"

No le molestaba para nada, y estaba feliz de que Luz estuviera contenta ahora. Sin embargo quería ver de cerca lo que escribiría en ese cuaderno, quizá podría averiguar  porque había estado llorando anteriormente . Así que maulló y se levantó, para luego acurrucarse bajo el brazo izquierdo de Luz. Ronroneo para dar a entender que ya se sentía cómoda.

"¿Entonces, quieres ver que hago? Solo escribiré una carta, no dudaría si de repente sabes leer, eres una especie de genio gatuno”

Amaba tanto la inocencia de Luz.

"Bueno solía tener mi lugar favorito para escribir cartas, pero ahora estando contigo disfruto más de este lugar"

Amaba tanto la ternura de Luz.

Luz comenzó a escribir. Al principio pareció dudar, pero luego de unos minutos se lanzó a escribir con rapidez. Espero pacientemente mientras Luz escribía y tachaba palabras. Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a quién estaba dirigida la carta.

Al parecer Luz notó su intranquilidad.

"¿Tienes calor gatita?"

Amity no se movió, continuó mirando la hoja. Las pocas palabras que leyó dolieron en su corazón. Tenía razón, estaba pensando en ella, y esa era la única causa de su tristeza.

_ Amity, _

_ Aún no se desvanece la tristeza que siento en mi corazón al pensar en ti. _

_ Pero creo que lo estoy llevando bien, estoy tratando de sentirme mejor. _

_ Sé que ya pasaron meses, pero para mí se siente como si solo fueran días, _

_ quizá es porque repito a diario en mi cabeza los recuerdos que tuvimos juntas... _

La carta seguía, pero no pudo continuar leyendo. Se sentía detestable, estando allí junto a ella, pero en esta forma, ocultándose como una cobarde, porque tenía miedo a enfrentarla, porque tenía miedo a volver a romperle el corazón.

_ Pero eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo _ . Su cabeza la acusaba.

"¿Esas son lágrimas?" Luz afirmó la cabeza de la gata con fuerza entre sus manos “Estoy segura de que los gatos no lloran”

¿Tienes algo en los ojos?" Luz continuaba sosteniéndola con fuerza, examinando sus ojos con cuidado, ella solo tenía ganas de escapar de ese lugar. "Déjame verte" Luz la miraba un poco asustada, "Quizá algo en estos árboles te dio alergia, deberíamos salir de aquí"

Era una tonta, llorando cuando estaba en forma de animal. Necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Luz la soltó, y comenzó a guardar las cosas en su bolsa. ¿Sospecharía algo si salgo corriendo ahora?

Su corazón quería que sí, quería que Luz la descubriera, quería ver su reacción, ¿Estaría contenta, o la odiaría por mentirle? Su lado cobarde quería que las cosas continuarán como están, quería seguir viéndola de esta forma un tiempo más. Lo necesitaba.

Decidió correr, porque era lo más fácil, corrió hasta que ya no escucho la voz de Luz llamándola a su espalda. Llegó rápidamente hasta el árbol donde estaba la puerta hacia su mundo, sin embargo no entro. Espero pacientemente hasta que Luz regresó a su casa, tenía que asegurarse que no se perdiese por ahí tratando de buscarla.

Cuando la vio pasar, con una mirada triste en la cara, tuvo tantas ganas de entrar por su ventana para acurrucarse en su regazo y tratar de animarla. Sin embargo ya era tarde y el tiempo de su transformación estaba a punto de terminar. 

Cruzó la puerta y Emira no estaba esperándola como era usual, en cambio Edric estaba allí, mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras ella continuaba en sus cuatro patas. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Era viernes y Luz estaba completamente entusiasmada por la llegada del fin de semana. Luego de esperar durante meses, su espera al fin terminaría. Mañana era el esperado lanzamiento del nuevo libro de la saga de la Bruja Azura. Su máxima obsesión en la vida.

Su madre le había prometido meses atrás, que pediría un día libre en el trabajo, para así poder llevarla a la librería estatal, la cual quedaba a más de dos horas en coche desde su casa. Amaba a su madre por sacrificar un día de su descanso en ayudarla, tendría que pensar en alguna forma de recompensar por su apoyo. 

No le importaba tener que levantarse a las cinco de la madrugada para llegar a la hora de apertura, Es más, necesitaba hacerlo si quería ganar una de las primeras ediciones autografiadas. La emoción de poder conocer al fin la continuación de las aventuras de su bruja favorita, eran un consuelo para olvidar un rato todos sus problemas. 

En la actualidad, su corazón roto y los destrozados sueños sobre su futuro, eran su más grande problema. Sin embargo algo daba vueltas en su cabeza los últimos días.

Desde hace dos días que no tenía rastro de la gatita. La había buscado después del instituto, recorriendo todo el perímetro de las casas contiguas, miraba con cuidado por los jardines y arriba de los árboles. También había buscado en el parque, sin embargo no había encontrado absolutamente nada. 

Con tristeza, pensaba seriamente que todo su trabajo era una pérdida. En primer lugar, ni siquiera era su gata, por lo que no podía colocar carteles de búsqueda o preguntar a las personas si la habían visto. En segundo lugar, si la gata estaba enferma ella no tenía ninguna forma de ayudarla.

Pensó también que podría estar exagerando, usualmente los gatos desaparecen por días, simplemente esa era su forma de ser. 

Aun así, no podía dejar de preocuparse por la forma en que la gatita lloraba ese día en el parque, le dejó una sensación extraña. Después de ese hecho, busco información en su teléfono, los resultados habían confirmado sus sospechas. Según internet, los gatos solo lloraban cuando estaban enfermos o tenían algún problema ocular. Ella había estado con la gatita por un rato y nunca la vio incómoda, ni mucho menos enferma. No sabía cómo explicarlo en palabras, pero cuando pensaba en ella había muchas cosas que no encajaban. 

Miró en su teléfono las últimas fotografías que le había tomado a su felina amiga durante sus visitas al parque. En la mayoría de las fotos salía de la misma forma, mostrando una pose elegante, luciendo como una gata aristócrata que venía de una familia muy adinerada, aunque ni siquiera tuviera un collar con su nombre. 

Quizá era tonto extrañar así a un animal que solo había conocido hace unos días. Pero ella sentía una conexión extraña, su compañía la hacía sentir más tranquila y menos solitaria. Se sentía como si hubiera llegado cuando más la necesitaba, 

Le sorprendía además la inteligencia del animal, siempre atenta a lo que ella hablaba, parecía seriamente comprender las cosas que le decía. Cuando le contaba cosas tristes sobre sus sentimientos, la gata siempre trataba de consolarla, acercándose a ella y frotándose con cariño. 

Quizá solo era su desarrollada imaginación, pero había algo curioso en esa gata. No era como los gatos normales que conocía. 

Haciendo una lista mental sobre las cosas fuera de lo común, se había fijado que la gata nunca se lavaba cómo los otros gatos. En realidad nunca la había visto limpiarse de ninguna forma, y aun así siempre estaba impecable, con su pelaje brilloso y sus garras limpias, además tenía un olor muy agradable, que a momentos le parecía conocido, aunque no podría recordar de dónde.

Si lo hablaba con alguien probablemente pensarían que estaba loca. Y quizás la gata no aparecería más y todo lo que había pensado solo quedaría en su cabeza.

Aún le faltaban algunas piezas para lograr desarrollar la sospecha que tenía en su cabeza.

***

La ruidosa alarma de su celular la despertó, eran las cinco de la madrugada y hoy sería el mejor día del año. 

“¡Mamaaá despierta, ya es hora!”

Luz se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia la habitación de su madre, golpeando la puerta con energía. 

“¡No grites, niña!” El regaño de su madre fue más rápido de lo esperado. Sintió el ruido de las pisadas. Su madre se había levantado de la cama. 

“¡Tú también estás gritando!” Le respondió, y al instante se arrepintió.

Su madre había salido de su cuarto con una mirada fastidiada, Luz pensó que ya lo había arruinado todo, sin embargo una leve sonrisa en el rostro de su madre le hicieron saber que todo estaba bien. 

“Te quiero en treinta minutos en el carro, y no olvides las bolsas con los sándwiches”

“Por supuesto jefecita”.

Corrió al baño y se alistó lo más rápido que pudo, tomó las cosas que su madre le pidió, y estaba lista para comenzar el día. 

Cuando salió de casa aún estaba oscuro y hacía un poco de frío, pero no era nada extremo para la época del año. Se subió rápidamente al coche antiguo de su madre, y fue rápidamente envuelta por un intenso olor a vainilla, miro al montón de aromatizantes en forma de flor, acumulados arriba del espejo. Ese aroma la cansaba luego de un rato, pero prefería no hacer ningún comentario que molestara a su madre.

Colocó su cinturón y sacó su celular para comenzar a seleccionar las canciones que pondría durante el viaje. Cinco minutos después su madre llegaba con algunas bolsas bajo el brazo. ¿Iría también de compras?

Partieron sin decir mucho, cuando ya estaban en la carretera su madre comenzó a preguntarle cosas sobre el instituto, preguntas típicas que las madres siempre hacían, donde ella tenía que fingir y decirle que todo iba perfecto con su vida. Los temas variaron hasta que su madre le dijo algo que la dejó pegada en su asiento. 

“Vi que tienes un nuevo amigo”

“¿Eh? No he hecho ningún amigo… que yo sepa” Le dio una mirada muy confundida.

“Cuando regresaba del trabajo el otro día, te vi sentada en el parque con un lindo gato color chocolate, lo estabas acariciando como a un peluche” El tono de su madre sonaba normal, no se notaba enojada ni nada, solo tenía curiosidad. De todos modos acariciar un gato no tenía nada de malo, pero no sabía por qué se sentía como si hubiese sido atrapada en algo incorrecto.

“Ohh, esa es gatita, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me habías visto?”

“Quería atraparte, por si intentabas traerla a casa” Su madre detuvo el auto, habían encontrado el primer embotellamiento del día. “Pero veo que has seguido mis reglas”

“Sabes que soy tu hija obediente” le dijo, dándole una sonrisa exagerada. _Si tan solo supieras._

“Te veías muy contenta jugando con el animal”

“Se llama gatita, bueno así le digo. Y si, me hace feliz tener alguien que me haga compañía” No trataba de sonar tan a la defensiva, pero tampoco quería dar lástima. 

“¿No es mejor que pases tu tiempo con otros chicos de tu edad?”

Esa maldita frase, le daban ganas de lanzarse fuera del carro para evitar completamente esta conversación.

“Estoy bien así, no te preocupes”

“Sabes que no me gusta verte sola, a tu edad es importante tener amigos cercanos, que se preocupen por ti”

“Tengo amigos, solo que no están cerca” Odiaba este tipo de conversación, sabía que era normal para las madres preocuparse por sus hijos de esa forma. Pero simplemente no podía soportarlo.

“Está bien que tengas amigos por Internet, pero a veces es necesario tener apoyo cercano”

Le gustaría tanto decirle que no eran amigos por internet, pero explicarle que eran amigos de otro mundo sonaba loco hasta para ella.

“¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!” Grito sin querer, su voz tembló un poco y sus ojos comenzaron a picar, se tragó el nudo en su garganta, aguantando con esfuerzo las ganas de llorar.

El carro se puso en marcha otra vez. Su madre miró hacia adelante, avanzando con rapidez, ella se giró para mirar fijamente por la ventana. 

“Mi niña, lo siento tanto, no quería hacer que te sintieras mal” Su madre pasó el dorso de su mano por el largo de su brazo, el toque fue corto, ya que tuvo que concentrarse en conducir.

“No hay problema” dijo con la cara pegada a la ventana, concentrándose en el paisaje de afuera.

“Si lo hay, desde que regresaste de ese lugar estás más cerrada que nunca. No me cuentas nada, sé que me mientes cuando te pregunto cómo te sientes.” Su madre solo sabía medias verdades, contarle toda la verdad sería mucho para ella. Quizás algún día lo haría, pero ahora no era el momento.

“Recuerda que solo somos nosotras dos, tienes que confiar en mí, sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti”

“Lo sé mami” se giró para mirar a su madre y darle una sonrisa.

“Te propongo algo”

“¿Qué cosa?”

“Te permito adoptar a la gatita...” **_¡¡Que!!_ ** _de dónde había salido eso. Jamás esperaba que algo así saliera de la boca de su madre. Ella ni siquiera se lo había sugerido._

“...Si prometes hacer nuevos amigos” _Eso sí lo esperaba, completamente._

Era una oferta, demasiado tentadora. Aunque no sabía donde estaba la gatita estos últimos días, tampoco sabía si tenía dueño. La verdad no le importaba mucho, la gatita podía tener dos hogares, siempre que ella quisiera. 

“¿Lo dices en serio?”

“Totalmente, si dices que sí, podemos ir a comprar una cama, comedero y todas esas cosas que necesitan los gatos”

“¡Sii! ¡Por supuesto que sí quiero!” Grito moviendo las manos con felicidad, salto en su asiento, pero el cinturón de seguridad la detuvo. 

“Pero tú serás responsable de ella por completo” Su madre hizo sonar su garganta para enfatizar lo siguiente que iba a decir “Y lo más importante de todo, tendrás que cepillarla bien, y limpiar todos los pelos que deje por la casa, sabes que soy alérgica”

“Si mamá, haré todo lo necesario”

_Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar a la escurridiza gatita._


	9. Chapter 9

Cruzó el portal y su hermana no estaba esperándola como era usual. En cambio Edric estaba allí, mirándola con una sonrisa acusadora en la cara, mientras ella aún continuaba en sus cuatro patas. 

"Hola, pequeña bestia peluda" Su hermano estiró los brazos, intentando levantarla del piso, pero ella fue más rápida y lo esquivo con rapidez. Edric hizo un quejido de lamento.

_ ¡Maldición! ¿¡Dónde estaba Emira para terminar el hechizo!?  _

"Emira está afuera, creo que habla con alguien, pero regresa dentro de poco, me dejó vigilando tu regreso". Al parecer su hermano adivinó justamente lo que pensaba. 

Saco cálculos mentales y según sus resultados aún le quedaban más de diez minutos en forma de gata. 

Edric continuaba mirándola con sus brazos estirados y una sonrisa en la cara, como si hubiese encontrado un juguete nuevo. Estaba realmente loco si pensaba que le daría la oportunidad de tomarla en brazos. Le dio una mirada de desprecio, esperando dar a entender que no quería a nadie cerca de ella. 

Se subió por la ventana y miró hacia afuera, esperando encontrar alguna pista de su hermana.

Su búsqueda no duró mucho tiempo, encontró a su hermana cerca de la entrada de la mansión. Se encontraba de espaldas y movía sus brazos rápidamente, parecía como si estuviese discutiendo con alguien. Aunque no lograba ver la cara de la otra persona, ya que estaba oculta por el cuerpo de Emira.

Maulló a Edric, para que se acercara a la ventana, probablemente desde su altura podría ver mejor. Se acercó sin dudarlo y miró hacia afuera, apenas vio a Emira sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

"¿Wow, esa es Viney?” Se acercó aún más a la ventana “¿Tú que crees gatita?" 

Sin pensarlo mucho, aplastó su pata contra la mano de Edric... con sus garras afuera.

"¡Auch!” su hermano alejo la mano rápidamente, sacudiéndose mientras una línea roja se formaba en su piel “¡No tenías que hacer eso! olvide que no puedes hablar" dijo mientras reía de forma burlesca. Se arrepintió al instante de la herida tan minúscula que le había causado. 

Volvió la atención a su hermana, al parecer la otra persona si era Viney, se paró apoyando sus cuatro patas contra el vidrio de la ventana y así pudo ver su rostro con claridad. 

La discusión se veía fea, debía ser algo grave si la chica había venido hasta casa para discutir con Emira.

"¿Crees que debería ir a ayudarla?"

Ignoro a su hermano y continuó mirando, ahora parecía como si Viney estuviese llorando. En ese momento su hermana quedó congelada, ya no movía los brazos como si estuviera protestando. Ahora ambas se miraban fijamente, al parecer ninguna decía nada. 

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando de la nada su hermana agarró a Viney entre sus brazos y de un momento a otro la besó intensamente en los labios.

“¡Lo sabía! ¡Tenía razón! Y se atrevió a negarlo en mi cara” Gritaba Edric emocionado, sin despegarse ningún centímetro de la ventana. El beso continuaba subiendo de intensidad. 

Se alejó de la ventana, intentando dar un poco de privacidad, no quería verse como una entrometida, a pesar de que su hermana no sabía que la estaban mirando.

En este momento solo podía sentirse feliz, Emira necesitaba alguien a quien amar, además Viney era una bruja genial. Solo la conocía superficialmente, pero estaba completamente agradecida por las muchas veces que estuvo dispuesta a ayudarla cuando necesitaba aprender magia fuera de las reglas. Ambas tenían mucho en común, chicas rebeldes e inteligentes, le asustaba un poco qué cosas podrían lograr juntas en un futuro. 

Se sentó en su cama, mientras Edric continuaba mirando por la ventana, casi con la boca abierta. Supuso que tendría que esperar más tiempo en su forma gatuna. De pronto su hermano giró la cabeza para mirarla, pero sin despegarse de la ventana. 

“Oh sí, Em también me dijo que te ayudará a regresar a tu forma normal” 

_ ¡Maldito Edric, lo asesinaría! _

Edric hizo un movimiento con sus manos, y la hizo regresar a su forma normal.

"¡Por qué no hiciste eso desde un principio, estúpido!" Fue lo primero que gritó al volver a recuperar su voz.

Edric se rió con tantas ganas que lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en el borde de sus ojos. 

Lo miro roja de enojo.

"Eras más linda en tu forma de bestia peluda"

"Cállate maldito y deja de mirar por la ventana"

"No puedo, míralas, son tan lindas"

"Lo sé” Ver ese beso la había hecho anhelar tanto a Luz. Su primer y único beso había sido maravilloso, pero también muy doloroso, llevaba tanto tiempo deseando más. Se sonrojó tan solo en pensarlo “¿Ya sabías lo de ellas entonces?"

"Era muy obvio, pero a Em no le gusta hablar de esos temas con nadie. Es idéntica a ti, y eso que es mi gemela” Su hermano se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada seria. "Puedes verlo ahora, no tengo idea hace cuanto que tiempo te escabulles al mundo humano y yo recién vengo a enterarme"

"No hace mucho" En realidad nunca quiso ocultarlo de Edric, pensó que Emira le diría de inmediato, ellos casi nunca se guardaban secretos, o eso creía.

"Bueno te creeré esta vez, entonces ¿Cómo está tu novia?"

No alcanzo a responder cuando Emira interrumpió en el cuarto, se veía acelerada y le faltaba un poco la respiración. "Hermanita, que bueno que regresaste sana y salva" dijo, mientras miraba a Edric, quien le daba una sonrisa acusadora y levantaba sus cejas en un gesto que buscaba decir  _ Lo sé todo _ . 

“Tuve que decirle a Edric que vigilará tu regreso, tuve un pequeño problema…” Edric comenzó de inmediato a hacer sonidos de besos, interrumpiendo lo que Emira estaba hablando. La cara de su hermana se puso completamente roja mientras se daba cuenta de que ellos ya sabían todo “...¡Idiotas, ustedes lo vieron todo!” Grito furiosa al ser descubierta. 

“Ella se puso a mirar por la ventana, es la culpable” Edric dijo señalando con el dedo.

“¡Yo ni siquiera podía hablar, aún estaba en forma de gata!”

“¡Te dije que le quitaras el hechizo apenas regresara, porque no lo hiciste!” Emira miro doblemente furiosa a Edric.

“¡Mira mi mano, ella me atacó!” Su hermano se defendió, mostrando su mano rasguñada de forma dramática. 

“¡Pueden parar de gritar los tres! La sonora y dominante voz de su madre, los hizo callar a los tres de inmediato. 

El miedo cortó su respiración por unos segundos, ¿Cuánto de la conversación había escuchado su madre? Emira fue la primera en hablar, ella siempre salía al rescate cuando los tres se metían en problemas. 

“Madre, regresaste temprano hoy”

“Correcto, ahora quiero que me expliquen inmediatamente el alboroto que tenían hace unos segundos, no logre entender nada entre tanto griterío”

“No era nada importante, solo que Edric no hizo algo que le pedí y le gritó a Mittens por eso, pero solo fue un malentendido, no te preocupes” Emira se acercó a su madre y le susurro algo al oído, su madre hizo un gesto leve de sorpresa.

“Bueno, ustedes dos resuelvan su malentendido y ¡Sin gritar!” le dio a Edric y ella una mirada severa “Estaré conversando con Emira, espero no escucharlos”. Se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo con su hermana siguiéndola. 

Ambos esperaron en silencio, hasta que escucharon el ruido de la puerta de la oficina de su madre cerrándose.

***

Tres golpes rápidos sonaron en su puerta, se levantó nerviosa, pensando en la posibilidad de que fuese su madre. 

Ella confiaba en su hermana, pero de todas formas no podía evitar sentir pánico al pensar en qué pasaría si Emira mencionaba alguna cosa sobre sus viajes al mundo humano a su madre. 

Su corazón se calmó al instante al ver la cara de su hermana en la entrada de la puerta, sin embargo su cara de preocupación hizo que toda la calma se desvaneciera en un instante. 

“¿Qué ocurrió, porque traes esa cara?” Su hermana se sentó al borde de su cama, palpando en el lugar vacío a su lado invitando a sentarse a su lado “No es nada grave Mittens, tranquilízate” 

“¿Sobre qué hablaron?”

“Solamente necesitaba su permiso para ir a un viaje junto a Viney y otros amigos”

“¿Cuándo has necesitado su permiso?, Además ya eres mayor de edad”

“Lo sé, pero aún vivo en su casa, bajo sus reglas, prefiero mantenerla del lado bueno” Amity sabía que eso era verdad, a pesar de que su hermana actuaba como una rebelde, en el interior era una persona demasiado responsable, o quizá solo le tenía miedo a mamá. 

“¿Y qué te dijo?”

“Me dijo que sí. Pero solo por una semana...” 

Eso significa que…

“No podré ayudarte" completó con voz triste, una de las características que más admiraba de su hermana era que odiaba desilusionar a las personas a las que prometía ayudar. 

“¿Edric puede hacerlo, no? 

“Claro que puede hacerlo, pero mamá me obligó a invitarlo, de otra forma no podría ir” Su leve ilusión de esperanza fue destruida en segundos.

Una nube de tristeza espesa envolvió todo su cuerpo. Estaría una semana entera sin poder ver a Luz. Era poco comparado a todo el tiempo que habían estado alejadas, pero tenerla tan cerca todos los días hacía cada vez más difícil separarse de ella. 

“Lo siento Mittens, pero solo será por una semana, no te darás cuenta y ya estaremos de vuelta” Su hermana le dio una leve sonrisa.

“Aunque siempre podrías ir sin disfraz, por menos tiempo claro, para asegurarte de que nuestros padres no te atrapen" dijo de pronto sin sonar tan segura. “Si quieres mi consejo, solo arriésgate, a veces puede salir mejor de lo que esperamos”. Un pequeño sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de su hermana. 

"¿Lo dices por Viney?"

"Hmh... por supuesto que sí" Edric tenía razón, ambas eran muy parecidas en lo que respectaba al romance.

"Se ven realmente lindas juntas" 

"Gracias Mittens, no te burles, pero… estoy realmente loca por ella. Espero que pronto tú y Luz puedan ser felices como se merecen"

Amity abrazo a su hermana con fuerza "Realmente necesitaba escuchar eso. No te preocupes por mí, disfruta de tu viaje"

"Definitivamente lo haré"

***

La noticia del viaje de sus hermanos la había atrapado desprevenida, en el fondo trataba de convencerse de que mantenerse alejada de Luz durante unos días, ayudaría a disminuir cualquier sospecha existente. 

Por otro lado, su lado valiente y temerario quería hacerle caso al consejo de su hermana. Quería mostrarse ante Luz, abrazarla y explicarle todo lo que sentía. Necesitaba pedirle perdón por todo el daño que había hecho al mantenerse en silencio, explicarle lo arrepentida que estaba de no haber respondido sus cartas, conociendo el daño que eso le causaba. Sabía que tenía muchas cosas que decir, tantas, que su pecho se sentía apretado cada vez que imaginaba esa escena en su cabeza.

Había solo una cosa que le impedía hacerlo. Ella sabía que Luz añoraba con todo su corazón regresar a las Islas Hirvientes, el problema era que aún tenía prohibido regresar, y si alguien la atrapaba cosas horribles podrían sucederle. Ella no sería capaz de romperle el corazón, prohibiéndole regresar al mundo que tanto extrañaba.

Aunque quizá era una excusa barata que su lado cobarde sacaba a relucir. Luz era inteligente y podría entender los peligros que corría si volvía al mundo mágico. Amity sabía que no podía tomar decisiones por ella y la única forma de resolver este problema era conversar, cara a cara….

Pero no podía permitirse hacer eso ahora mismo.

***

Pensó que sería fácil volver a estar lejos de Luz por unos días, pero en realidad no estaba más alejada de la verdad. 

El primer día pasó con rapidez, se enfocó completamente a terminar todos los deberes que había descuidado durante toda la semana por estar junto a Luz. Hasta que llegó la hora de dormir y a penas cerró los ojos, todo lo que estaba evitando pensar durante el día la golpeó sin piedad. 

Los pensamientos sobre Luz volvieron a ocupar cada espacio en su mente. A veces lograba controlarlos y recordar momentos bonitos, otras veces, esos lindos recuerdos eran demolidos por pensamientos llenos de todas sus dudas e inseguridades.

Trato con fuerza de alejarlos, intento imaginar su sonrisa y su risa boba, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando se ponía feliz, por insignificante que fuese el motivo. Recordó las veces en las que se habían tomado de las manos, los muchísimos abrazos robados y la… maravillosa sensación de sus labios unidos. Ese era un recuerdo dulce, pero también sumamente doloroso, el que infructuosamente siempre terminaba recordando, cómo la criatura masoquista que era su cabeza. 

***

_ “No quiero irme Amity, esto no puede terminar así”. _

_ La cabeza de Luz estaba apoyada en sus piernas, ella podía sentir la humedad de las lágrimas en su ropa. El único consuelo que podía darle era acariciar su cabello con suavidad. _

_ “Todo estará bien, Eda lo solucionará, será solo por un tiempo y volveremos a estar juntas”. _

_ “¿Lo prometes?” _

_ Luz giró su cabeza, sus ojos rojos y su cara empapada en lágrimas la miraban con ilusión y esperanza, como si ella tuviera algún poder para poder arreglar todo el problema.  _

_ “Lo prometo, lo prometo por todo el amor que siento por ti” _

_ La cara de sorpresa e inocencia la recordaría por siempre. Sin dudarlo más, porque ya no había tiempo, bajó su cabeza y atrapó con suavidad los labios de Luz, manteniendo sus labios juntos y quietos por una fracción de segundos, los cuales en realidad parecieron una eternidad.  _

_ Ella había pensado que el beso podría animar aunque sea un poco a Luz. Sin embargo, lágrimas más grandes y un pequeño jadeo salió de su pecho. Luz se mantuvo en su posición y la abrazó con más fuerza, ocultando el rostro contra su estómago. _

_ “Ahora tampoco podré tenerte”  _

_ *** _

No había forma en que ese recuerdo no la hiciera llorar como una bebe, sin embargo recordar la rota promesa que le había hecho a Luz fue una tortura necesaria. 

Se levantó de su cama y se vistió con la capucha más grande que tenía. No necesitaba escabullirse por la ventana, cuando tenía el poder de crear portales. Con un movimiento de sus manos, una puerta de su misma altura se abrió.

Al otro lado, a pesar de la oscuridad parecía como si estuvieran en pleno día, repleto de luces y criaturas que buscaban solución a sus problemas. 

El mercado nocturno de Bonesborough era un lugar prohibido para aprendices de bruja del nivel de ella. Solo brujas errantes y comerciantes ilegales trabajaban allí, buscando de todas las formas posibles estafar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. 

Ella sabía que buscar una solución a sus problemas en ese lugar era bastante peligroso, pero no perdía nada intentándolo. Camino segura y decidida entre los puestos, mirando algo que sirviera; Piedras malditas, pintura encantada, muñecos de piel y montones artilugios ilegales replegaban el lugar.

Luego de unos minutos dando vueltas, un puesto cuyo cartel anunciaba _ Pociones y Metamorfosis Bestiales _ llamó su atención. Se acercó y comenzó a mirar si algo podía ayudarla; Pociones para transformaciones temporales, estaba escrito en un pequeño estante, miro los pequeños viales, cada uno etiquetado con el nombre y el tiempo de duración del efecto. Las etiquetas anunciaban; Arpías, basiliscos, grifos, quimeras y varios nombres conocidos. Demasiado bestial para su necesidad, solo quería la oportunidad de volver a ver a Luz en su disfraz gatuno, antes de tomar una decisión definitiva. 

Se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando entre los puestos, tenía que existir algo que la ayudara, no podía ser tan complicado. 

De pronto, una voz inconfundible le hablo por la espalda, causando pequeños escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. 

“¿A quién buscas maldecir pequeña Blight?” 


	10. Chapter 10

"¿¡Eda!?"

"La mismísima" La bruja lucía exactamente igual que hace un año, su enorme melena gris estaba oculta bajo gran presión por una capucha. Al parecer se encontraba sola en el lugar,"Ha pasado un tiempo, niña"

¡Demonios! Si Eda se enteraba de todo lo que había estado haciendo, estaría en graves problemas. Necesitaba inventar alguna excusa buena o estaría perdida.

Eda la miró inquisitivamente, con sus ojos entrecerrados y acusadores.

"¿Puedo saber que haces en este asqueroso lugar?"

Las palabras no lograban salir de su boca, estaba tan nerviosa que su voz no salía.

"¿El gato te comió la lengua o qué?" 

"Yo... Yo solo buscaba algo" Era algo obvio, pero su cerebro no logró expresar algo más inteligente.

"Oh, no me digas. De pronto pensé que la ruina había caído a los Blight, y que su pequeña hija tenía que salir a trabajar".

Eda rio tan fuerte de su propia broma, que varios voltearon a mirarla.

"Esa estuvo buena, ¿no crees?" Eda logró detener su risa y la miró con curiosidad "Cambia esa cara niña, o pensarán que te estoy haciendo algo"

Pronto comenzó a sentir como un sudor frío recorría su espalda. Tenía que escapar de Eda. Ella por nada del mundo tenía que enterarse de las razones por las que estaba en este lugar. Pensó que lo mejor sería actuar de forma rencorosa, de todas formas la bruja mayor se había escondido y la había evitado cuando más la necesitaba.

"Ya no tengo nada que hacer acá” dijo de la forma más fría que pudo “Fue un gusto saber que sigues con vida, Eda"

Se dio media vuelta y avanzó unos pasos. Se detuvo cuando sintió como una mano tiraba con firmeza de su capa.

"Sé que tienes razones para odiarme” La voz de Eda sonaba arrepentida, casi suplicante “Pero no te dejaré ir hasta que me digas que haces acá"

"No tengo que darte explicaciones por nada, puedes volver a tu vida de fugitiva y dejarme en paz"

Se soltó con fuerza del agarre de Eda y continuó caminando a paso firme y dedicado. Ella no tenía derecho a estar furiosa con la bruja mayor, sin embargo esta era la única forma de evitar mostrar su nerviosismo.

"Amity, sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero no he olvidado mi promesa".

No tuvo la fuerza necesaria para girarse y mirar a la bruja, simplemente siguió su paso, mientras Eda la seguía detrás.

"¡Hey! no camines tan rápido"

"No me sigas"

"Necesito saber que hacías acá, si tienes algún problema puedo ayudar"

Pensó en las veces que busco a Eda porque necesitaba ayuda. Pero todo eso había cambiado, ahora no la necesitaba, ahora tenía suficiente confianza y conocimientos para hacer las cosas por sí sola.

"Estoy bien, no es nada" Freno su paso y se giró para plantar cara a Eda, tenía claro que no sería tan fácil librarse de ella.

"Nadie viene a este lugar por nada, sé que estás mintiendo niña, pero está bien, no te obligaré a decir nada" Eda movió su bastón, colocándose en posición lista para volar. "Aunque tengo la leve sospecha de que tus padres no tienen idea que estás acá. Supongo que estarían decepcionados si se enteran de los pasos de su pequeña" Eda termino la frase dándole una sonrisa malévola. 

"Eso es bajo, hasta para ti" Sus esperanzas de escapar de la bruja eran cada vez más insignificantes.

"Ven conmigo, estoy segura de que puedo ayudarte" Eda estiró su mano en modo de invitación.

Subió con resignación, sabía que si se negaba, la bruja la perseguiría hasta enterarse de la verdad. Juntas volaron rápidamente por los cielos nocturnos de las Islas Hirvientes. Su noche no podía haber ido de peor forma.

Luego de unos veinte minutos de viaje, llegaron a su destino. Oculta entre montones de árboles frondosos, se encontraba la casa búho. La cual había buscado desesperadamente hace algún tiempo, sin embargo verla ahora, solo traía dolorosos recuerdos a su cabeza.

Luego de unos efusivos saludos por parte de Hooty y King, Eda le sirvió una taza de té, preparada para comenzar el interrogatorio.

"Sé que no es mi problema, pero Luz me ha contado que nunca respondiste alguna de sus cartas"

"Nunca supe qué decir" Era una forma fácil de decir que todo era demasiado complicado de explicar.

"Puedo entender los dramas adolescentes, pero ustedes dos se veían demasiado unidas como para que no tengas nada que decir". Una punzada dolorosa atravesó su pecho. No era necesario que la bruja se metiera de esa forma con sus sentimientos.

"Y ella te quería mucho como para qué la dejarás ir tan fácilmente" Una mueca de tristeza se formó en el rostro de Eda.

"Sabes que no tenía otra opción, era demasiado peligroso para ella quedarse aquí y lo sabes"

Ella lo sabía, lo tenía tan claro como el agua, pero echarle la culpa a alguien que no fuese ella misma la hacía sentir un poco mejor.

"Estoy segura de que quieres tanto como yo que ella regrese" dijo Eda, apretando la taza de té con firmeza entre sus manos.

"Entonces por qué no haces que regrese, no te jactas de ser la bruja más poderosa ¿Qué te toma tanto tiempo?"

Eda se quedó en silencio, no le importaba lo más mínimo que esas palabras lastimaran su orgulloso.

"Este no es su mundo, ella tiene que continuar con su vida humana, estudiar y vivir en paz, sé que suena aburrido, pero ella es frágil y necesita estar en un lugar sin peligros que arriesguen su vida cada día"

"Eso no lo puedes decidir tú, además eso no es lo que ella quiere” 

“Y como sabes tú lo que ella quiere, si ni siquiera respondes sus cartas” Eda dejo su té a un lado y se puso de pie rápidamente. 

"Yo…" Había muchas excusas válidas y convincentes que podría decir en ese preciso momento, sin embargo su nerviosismo la traicionó al primer cuestionamiento.

"¿Por qué de la nada te pones nerviosa?, pensé que ambas estábamos en modo sentimental" Eda la miraba con brazos cruzados, su mirada era de pronto demasiado intimidante. 

"¡No estoy nerviosa!"

"¡Si lo está! Además puedo oler su miedo" King que no había dicho nada durante toda la conversación se movió cerca, a pocos centímetros de su cara.

"No terminaste de contarme qué hacías en el mercado nocturno" 

"Solo buscaba algo... Para la escuela" Dijo con voz temblorosa, King tenía razón, no había forma de ocultar el miedo que sentía en este momento.

"Para ser una niña tan inteligente tus excusas son bastantes malas, ¿No te enseñaron a mentir Blight?". Eda y King estaban a muy pocos centímetros de ella, ambos con expresiones desafiantes.

Utilizo el último resto de coraje en su cuerpo para alejar a Eda y a King, y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta "Si ya acabo tu interrogatorio, me iré antes que mis padres descubran que desaparecí".

"¡Alto ahí niña! no irás a ningún lado" Eda se puso delante de la puerta bloqueando el paso "Normalmente no me importa lo que una adolescente rebelde haga por las noches, pero si es algo que puede ponerte en peligro tengo que saberlo". Eda la tomó del brazo y la guio de regreso al sofá donde había estado hablando. "'Luz no me perdonaría si te ocurre algo y yo pude evitarlo"

Entendía la preocupación de la bruja, pero ella estaba completamente segura de que si se entraba de la verdad, todo saldría peor.

"Prometo que no es nada peligroso. Es solo un proyecto personal"

"Está bien niña, creo en tu palabra" Eda hizo un leve movimiento de manos, formando un pequeño círculo de hechizos.

En un instante su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, sintió como un corriente helada recorría su cuerpo, hasta nublar toda su cabeza, no sé sentía doloroso pero sí sumamente incómodo.

“Pero tengo que estar completamente segura de que no haces nada estúpido” La corriente helada dejó su cuerpo y pronto todo volvió a la normalidad.

“No tengas miedo, es solo un pequeño hechizo de verdad. Es solo para asegurarme"

Movió sus brazos, para comprobar que su cuerpo ya no estaba paralizado.

"Solo haré una pregunta y quitaré el hechizo"

_ Estaba perdida, completamente perdida. _

"¿Qué hacías en el mercado nocturno?"

Algo oprimía su pecho, intentó cerrar sus labios con fuerza, pero su voz quería salir.

"Buscaba una poción para transformarse en un gato del mundo humano"

"¿En un... gato?" Eda procesaba las palabras lentamente tratando de encontrar algo de sentido.

"¿Por qué querrías ser un gato?"

"Es mi forma de camuflaje" Aunque no podía mentir, todavía podía controlar las palabras que salían de su boca.

"¡Hey! ¡Dijiste que solo sería una pregunta!" discutió, sin embargo sabía que seria en vano.

"Ahora estoy sumamente intrigada, serán las preguntas que yo quiera que sean"

"¿Para qué necesitas ser un gato del mundo humano?"

Cada vez se volvía más difícil.

"Para poder ir a un lugar fuera de acá, sin que me reconozcan"

"¡Detén tu juego de palabras!" Eda de pronto parecía más exasperada que intrigada.

"Dime a qué lugar necesitas ir" El rostro de Eda la miraba fijamente, como si el peso de su mirada fuera lo suficientemente amenazador.

"Al mundo humano"

***

“¡Lo sabía! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije! King es el ganador!" King celebraba feliz, moviendo sus patas arriba y abajo.

"Te dije que ese animal tenía algo extraño" King busco entre un montón de papeles y sobres y sacó una fotografía.

"¿Está eres tú no es así?" King acercó a su cara una fotografía de un gato de pelaje color chocolate y ojos dorados, por supuesto que era ella, bueno ella en su versión gatuna.

"Sí, lo soy" No podía negarlo, aunque quisiera.

"Tienes que detenerte ahora mismo, no puedes seguir con esto" dijo Eda con voz severa.

"Seguiré haciéndolo, no le hago daño a nadie"

Eda parecía luchar contra muchos pensamientos en su cabeza.

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"La extrañaba demasiado, en un principio solo necesitaba asegurarme de que estuviese bien, por eso use el disfraz de un gato. No quería que ella supiera de mí, tengo claro los peligros que existen si Luz regresa acá"

"Soy muy vieja para entender estas cosas" Murmuraba Eda para sí misma, mientras apretaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

"Pero luego de verla, no pude detenerme" No sabía si todo lo que estaba diciendo era efecto del hechizo, pero no podía dejar de hablar "No estoy haciendo nada malo, por favor necesito que me creas. Ella no es totalmente feliz en su mundo. Luz desea más que nada volver con nosotros".

Eda parecía... confundida, era una reacción totalmente opuesta a lo que ella esperaba.

"Sé que es así. Pero ella no estará segura acá, además prometí mantenerla alejada por ahora, no puedo romper esa promesa tan pronto"

"¿A quién se lo prometiste?" Esto era algo nuevo, ella no tenía idea que Eda había hecho una promesa para mantener a Luz lejos.

"No puedes saberlo"

"¡Me obligas a decirte la verdad, pero tú también ocultas cosas!". Tenía que descubrir las cosas que ocultaba la bruja. 

"¡Está bien, te ayudaré!" grito Eda irritada.

No esperaba escuchar eso, en el fondo sabía que Eda lo decía para cambiar de tema.

"Sé que seguirás haciéndolo de todos modos. Y podría decirle a tus padres, pero no quiero caer tan bajo... Aún"

"¿Cómo se supone que me ayudarás?"

"Niña, puedo hacer casi cualquier poción que te imagines"

***

"No puedo creerlo King, esa niña fue más inteligente que nosotros"

"¡Tenemos que ir a visitar a Luz!” grito King entusiasmado “Yo quiero ser un león ¡El rey de la selva!"

King intentó infructuosamente imitar a un león rugiendo.

"No estoy segura de que pensar, no me gusta que estén engañando a Luz de esa forma"

"Tenemos que decirle" dijo King levantándose del piso.

"Pero que si se entera de la verdad, ¿No querrá venir acá?”

"Hmm..." King colocó su pata bajo el mentón, mientras pensaba en algún plan ingenioso para tratar con el asunto.

Camino unos segundos, Eda lo miraba con la esperanza de que tuviera alguna idea brillante.

"Primer punto" dijo King levantando una pezuña de su pata "Si alguien me estuviera espiando, me gustaría saberlo"

"Concuerdo, aunque si lo sabes técnicamente no sería espiar" Respondió Eda con seguridad.

"Segundo punto" King levantó otra de sus pezuñas "Amity no tiene derecho de extrañar a Luz más que nosotros"

Eda movió la cabeza, asintiendo con motivación, sin embargo se detuvo cuando un recuerdo cruzó por su cabeza "¿Pero, no es algo así como su novia? recuerdo que las vi besándose antes de que Luz se marchara" Eda recordaba con claridad ese día, no había querido espiar, solo se encontró con esa escena sin querer.

"Luz me escribió en sus cartas que está tratando de olvidarla, así que supongo que su relación es extraña, después de tanto sin tener contacto" dijo King mientras mantenía sus dos garras levantadas.

"Bueno, entonces concuerdo con tu segundo punto"

"Tercer y último punto... porque no tengo más pezuñas" King levantó su pequeño pulgar "Debemos ir al mundo humano y convencer a Luz de que aún es muy peligroso regresar"

"Hmm, o ¿Podríamos solo escribirle una carta?" Sugirió Eda, le gustaba la idea de ir a ver a Luz, pero también tenía un poco de miedo de que las cosas se salieran de control.

"¡No!” Grito King furioso “¡Yo quiero ser un león, necesito ser un león! y tú” dijo apuntando a Eda “¡Serás un búho!...Oh bueno, creo que eso es muy poco original, mejor ¡Serás una cabra!”

"¿Una cabra?" Preguntó Eda incrédula.

"Sí, recuerdo que una vez Luz dijo, ¡Eda esta loca como una cabra! creo que le gustaría verte así".

Eda abrió los ojos ante el insulto, sin embargo un segundo después estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

"Ay, esa niña" pequeñas lágrimas causadas por la risa corrían por las mejillas de Eda "Tienes razón ella merece saber la verdad" King la miró tan entusiasmado como un niño con juguete nuevo.

Eda estaba feliz, volvería a ver a Luz y se divertiría un poco en el proceso.

"Pero primero, deberíamos ponerle las cosas difíciles a la pequeña Blight"


	11. Chapter 11

Y como si fuese algún tipo de chiste, al tercer día la gata apareció.

Con su pelaje brillante y sus ojos dorados mirándola con atención. Se había metido a su cuarto sin que lo notara y ahora estaba arriba de su cama, como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Luz no la había notado hasta el momento en que sintió el peso de algo moviéndose bajo sus pies.

Bajo su libro y se refregó los ojos con fuerza, los sentía pesados y cansados, frotarlos no hizo más que agregar un pequeño ardor.

Miro hacia afuera, y se sorprendió al ver la tenue luz del sol. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había dejado la ventana abierta durante toda la noche.

Su noche paso volando, mientras era totalmente absorbida por el nuevo libro de Azura. Ya estaba cerca del final y ahora se lamentaba por haberlo leído tan rápido. Dejaría un gran vacío en su corazón cuando terminara de leerlo.

La gata se acercó y comenzó a frotar su cabeza contra su regazo, parecía como si ese gesto explicara lo mucho que la había extrañado.

“Eres una mala amiga, pensé de verdad que no te volvería a ver” Levanto su mano y comenzó a acariciar entre las orejas del animal “No vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma”. Miro de cerca a la gata y recordó la última vez que la había visto en el parque, cuando había visto lágrimas en los ojos de la felina y esta había escapado como si algo estuviese muy mal.

Quizá tendría que repensar la idea de adoptar a la gatita. Al parecer tenía otro lugar a donde la cuidaban, ya que ahora se veía completamente saludable, no había ningún indicio de que hubiese estado enferma o algo parecido. Bueno aunque sea podía ofrecerle su casa como hogar provisorio.

La gata levantó sus orejas puntiagudas y su mirada se enfocó intensamente en el libro que había dejado de lado. Escucho un tierno maullido salir de su garganta.

“¿Te gusta mi libro? Ya casi estoy en final, no pude parar de leer durante toda la noche”

Un bostezo gigante y ruidoso salió de su interior, de pronto el sueño que había evitado durante toda la noche la invadió. Pestañeo rápido y frotó sus ojos con fuerza para intentar estar despierta más tiempo. Era una mala idea dormirse ahora mismo, después de esperar durante dos días a que la gatita se apareciese.

“Ahora que estás aquí, tengo una noticia sorprendente que entregarte” La gatita se acercó más, quedando acostada cómodamente encima de sus piernas, su sonoro ronroneo solo hacía que le diera más sueño.

“Solo permíteme descansar mis ojos durante unos segundos” Se acomodó de lado y descansó su cabeza contra la almohada, sus ojos ardían bastante, solo necesitaba unos segundos de descanso y luego llevaría a la gatita a ver todas las cosas que había comprado con su madre.

***

Luz simplemente... ¿Se durmió?

Su rostro se relajó al instante y un silbido suave salía de su boca. Se veía tan tranquila e inocente.

Todo el esfuerzo por verla ¿Y se dormía al instante?

Lamentablemente Eda solo había fabricado dos pociones de transformación. En sus propias palabras le había advertido que más cantidad tendría feos efectos secundarios y que no debería usar más de una en un rango de veinticuatro horas.

Agradecía con todo la ayuda de la bruja, pero aún pensaba que era muy raro que esta accediera tan fácilmente a ayudarla. Quería pensar que no existía ningún motivo oculto detrás de la ayuda ofrecida.

Luz continuaba durmiendo placidamente, intentó darle toques con su pata en la cara, pero nada cambió. Quizá podría usar un método más agresivo, pero prefirió no ser tan mala. Probablemente si ella estuviera en el lugar de Luz, también se habría desvelado leyendo el nuevo libro de Azura.

Miró el libro que Luz había dejado a un lado en la cama. Tendría que esperar bastante para que el nuevo tomo llegará a las Islas Hirvientes.

Miro otra vez la cara de Luz dormida, podía notar las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Se lamentó durante un instante, pero ya estaba convencida de que Luz no despertaría. Así que ahora, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Se despegó del cálido cuerpo de Luz y se acercó al libro. La portada era preciosa, la observo durante largos minutos, intentaría dibujarla una vez que regresara a casa.

Intentó inútilmente abrir la cubierta con sus patas, trató varias veces, pero no lo lograba. Pensó por unos momentos en lo tonta que era y que probablemente usar sus garras serviría mejor.

Y así fue, al primer intento el libro se abrió con facilidad, pasó la primera página y el pánico erizo su cola, cuando una de sus garras se enganchó en el borde del la primera hoja. Sacudió su pata con fuerza tratando de desengancharse, pero lo único que hizo fue romper la hoja por todo el borde.

_¡Maldición! ¡Eso no podría haber salido de peor forma!_

¡No, no! Su estupidez había arruinado el libro. Miró a Luz y agradeció que todo el ruido no la hubiese despertado. Dejo el libro con la página rota, y bajo de la cama alejándose lo más posible. Su corazón latía con rapidez. La curiosidad le había ganado y su falta de control le habían hecho romper una hoja.

Quizá estaba siendo un poco exagerada, era solo una hoja y probablemente a Luz no le importaría mucho.

Respiro hondo y se tranquilizó, se tendría que quedar con las ganas de leer el nuevo libro de Azura, y también con las ganas de Luz la acariciará más. Aunque eso no lo admitiría por nada del mundo, ser una gata tenía sus beneficios.

Eda le advirtió que el efecto de la poción duraba una hora y que comenzaría a sentirse extraña minutos antes del término del efecto. Hasta ahora no sentía nada fuera de lo normal, lo que significaba que aún le quedaba algo de tiempo.

Miro alrededor de la habitación, se fijó directamente en el montón de fotografías que Luz tenía pegadas en la pared que daba a la cabecera de su cama. Las había visto antes, pero como ahora era demasiado pequeña, no alcanzaba a ver en detalle quien aparecía en las.

Además, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba mirando estúpidamente cualquier cosa que Luz hiciera.

Se subió con cuidado a una mesita de noche y se parió en dos patas para tener una mejor visual. La imagen más grande, mostraba una selfie de Eda, King y Luz en la casa búho. Otras fotografías más pequeñas, mostraban a Gus y Willow haciendo tonterías en Hexside, también había bastantes fotografías de King disfrazado de cosas extrañas. Había fotografías de casi todos... menos de ella.

Y eso dolió bastante, dolió más que la carta, más que cualquier otra cosa que pasara por su mente en ese momento.

Aunque probablemente se lo merecía. No podía esperar algún trato diferente después de haberla ignorado por casi un año. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, el problema era que ahora estaba metida en un lío peor y no tenía idea por donde empezar a solucionarlo.

Regreso a acurrucarse cerca del cuerpo dormido de Luz. No podía evitar sentirse triste y confundida. Luz no quería verla, y aquí estaba ella, invadiendo su privacidad, espiándola y aprovechándose de su confianza. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el suave batir de unas alas. Owlbert entraba cuidadosamente por la ventana y se dirigía directamente al escritorio vacío del fondo de la habitación, seguidamente y con suma meticulosidad deposito una carta que llevaba en su pico, y sin más, se retiró por donde mismo entro.

No aguanto su curiosidad y se levantó rápidamente, de un salto se plantó arriba del escritorio, olisqueo el sobre y de inmediato pudo sentir inconfundible aroma de la casa búho.

_¿Una carta de Eda?_

Pensó detenidamente durante unos segundos ¿Podría esta carta estar relacionada con ella? Eda no sería capaz de delatarla ¿O sí? ¿Entonces porque había accedido a ayudarla?

No podía ser tan paranoica, Eda la estaba ayudando y comprendía sus razones detrás de todo lo que había hecho. Pero ¿Y si todo había sido un engaño? A la bruja mayor le gustaban las jugarretas. Aunque no tendría sentido, ella no ganaba absolutamente nada al decirle la verdad a Luz. No sabía qué pensar al respecto.

Tenía dos opciones, o confiaba en que Eda guardaría su secreto o se llevaba la carta y la ocultaba de Luz.

Miro la pared sin ninguna foto de ella, y luego miro a Luz durmiendo placidamente.

La elección no fue difícil, tomo la carta entre sus colmillos, y sin mucho cuidado salto hacia el piso. Estuvo a punto de salir por la ventana, cuando sintió como unas manos la tiraban de la cola. Todo su plan murió en ese instante.

“¿Dónde vas pequeña ladronzuela?” Luz se había levantado de la cama y la afirmaba de la cola con firmeza “Eso no es tuyo, suéltalo”

Intento zafarse, pero el agarre de Luz era demasiado fuerte. “Te dejaré ir si sueltas lo que llevas en tu hocico”

No tenía otra opción, Luz ya la había atrapado, solo le quedaba rezar. Abrió su hocico y dejo caer la carta al piso, al instante Luz la soltó de la cola y se agachó para recoger la carta.

“Si tanto quieres la carta, te la daré una vez que la lea” Le dijo Luz con voz seria, al parecer la había hecho enfadar. Era muy raro, la había mirado hace unos segundos y se veía completamente dormida.

Luz sé sentó en la cama y abrió la carta con rapidez, “Una carta de Eda, quizá olvido decir algo en la carta de ayer”

Pensó en saltar atrás de Luz para tratar de ver que decía la carta, pero de pronto sintió una extraña picazón recorrer sus cuatro patas, ¡Era una señal! Le quedaban pocos minutos para que se terminara el efecto, no tenía oportunidad de descubrir que decía la carta de Eda.

“Que raro, Eda no suele ser tan críptica”. Fue lo último que escucho decir a Luz antes de lanzarse hacia afuera por la ventana, corrió a toda velocidad y subió al árbol con toda la agilidad que pudo, mientras las cosquillas ya recorrían todo su cuerpo. No estaba segura si alcanzaría a cruzar la puerta.

Lo que vio al subir estuvo a punto de causarle un infarto.

Una gata de pelaje gris y largo, con ojos bicolores, acompañada de un pequeño gato negro de mirada tenebrosa la miraban fijamente.

“¡Corre pequeña! Te queda poco tiempo” La voz de Eda resonaba en su cabeza, la gata gris se movió de la rama, abriéndole el camino para permitirle pasar hacia el pequeño portal.

Sin embargo no pudo moverse, la sorpresa la tenía inmóvil en la rama del árbol.

“Nosotros nos encargaremos de Luz ahora, puedes ir a descansar” El gato pequeño se balanceaba torpemente en sus cuatro patas “Agh, estas pequeñas patas sin pezuñas son muy incómodas”

“Que… ¿Cómo puedo escucharlos? ¡Que hacen aquí!” Al parecer solo tenía que pensar lo que quería decir.

“Un pequeño toque extra que agregue a mis pociones” La gata Eda camino elegantemente por el tronco menando su peluda cola al ritmo de sus palabras.

“Estamos acá para visitar a Luz, ahora regresa a las Islas ¡Es nuestro turno!” dijo el pequeño King mientras intentaba escalar hacia el lomo de Eda, quien parecía entretenida con la idea.

“¡Ustedes no pueden hacer esto, esta es mi idea!” Luego de pensarlo se dio cuenta de lo infantil que sonó, y que ella no era nadie para prohibirles hacer algo. King le enseño su pequeña lengua en forma de burla.

“Niña, creo que una de tus orejas volvió a la normalidad” No podía mirarse, pero probablemente era verdad, sentía como si en cualquier momento su cuerpo fuese a cambiar a su forma normal. No podía seguir discutiendo, así que se apresuró a cruzar la puerta.

“Regresa a casa, y no te preocupes, solo será por esta vez” Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de Eda, segundos después ya se encontraba en la normalidad de su cuarto.


	12. Chapter 12

Luz,

A veces creemos que somos indispensables en la vida de algunas personas.

Gracias a ti, aprendí que no está mal extrañar a alguien,

Aunque es doloroso, siempre se puede seguir adelante, pensando que en algún

Tiempo, podremos volver a vernos, ten claro que nunca me detendré y encontraré

Alguna manera de que regreses, confía en esta bruja vieja.

y por último, no hagas nada extraño, recuerda que Owlbert

TE ESPÍA.

“Que raro que Eda sea tan críptica” doblo la carta en dos y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pijama. La carta era demasiado corta, comparada a las que acostumbraba a recibir. El contenido era una promesa de la que no hablaban hace meses.

"Eda también sabe que la extraño mucho, se lo digo en absolutamente todas las cartas"

Eda siempre le escribía cartas graciosísimas, contando algunas de sus locuras, o cualquier anécdota con King. Este pequeño mensaje era demasiado sentimental, algo muy raro saliendo de ella. 

Durante el corto minuto que reflexiono sobre el contenido de la carta, no se percató que la gatita ya no estaba en su cuarto. Miro por todos lados, pero no había rastro. Seguramente había salido de la habitación por la ventana.

Pensó en lo que había ocurrido recién y sintió un feo remordimiento. Ella no había querido ser cruel al tirarle de la cola, simplemente fue la única forma de evitar que la gata se robara la carta. Era la primera vez que le hacía daño a un animal y aunque fuese algo pequeño, se sentía muy arrepentida.

Salió rápido de su habitación, bajando la escalera de a dos escalones, abrió la puerta con fuerza, pero no pudo salir. Dos pares de ojos la miraban con curiosidad, bloqueando la puerta de entrada. Los miro con asombro, y se dio cuenta enseguida que estos visitantes tenían algo peculiar.

Una gata grande, de largo pelaje gris y mirada bicolor, junto a un pequeño gatito completamente negro, que parecía tener algún problema en los ojos, estaban tranquilamente sentados en la entrada de su casa.

“Mew, Meew….”Ambos chillaron al unísono, el sonido era más parecido al de un mapache que a otra cosa.

¿Cuál era su problema con los gatos? ¡¿Por qué de pronto había tantos?!

Se agachó acariciando la cabeza del pequeño, quien salto de emoción ante el toque.

“Hola… Pequeños, ¿Necesitan algo?”

_Por supuesto genio, espera que los gatos te respondan._

Miró alrededor, esperando encontrar alguna señal de la gatita _“_ Si me disculpan, ando en búsqueda de una amiga, es un poco más pequeña y de pelaje marrón, con grandes ojos dorados ¿No la vieron?”

Ambos gatos movieron su cabeza en forma de negación. Mentiría si dijese que eso no la asusto.

“Bueno…. Regreso en segundo, tengo que ir por ella” Intento salir por la puerta, pero el gato de los ojos raros comenzó a escalar por su pierna.

“¿Qué haces pequeño? ¡Baja de ahí!” El gatito la ignoro y continuo subiendo hasta llegar a su cintura, sintió como sus garras se enterraban en la tela de su pijama “¡Auch, me lastimas!” Separo al gato con fuerza de su cintura, y lo dejo con cuidado en el piso.

Camino unos pasos fuera de su casa, mirando todo a su alrededor, lamentablemente no logro ver nada. Podía intentar revisar en los árboles, pero se arriesgaba a que su madre la regañara si la veía afuera tan temprano.

“¡Agh! la perdí otra vez” Ahora que la había lastimado, sentía menos esperanzas de que la gatita regresara.

Regreso a casa y los dos visitantes peludos continuaban allí. Quizá podía abrazar a uno de ellos para no sentirse tan triste. 

Se acercó a la gata gris y la tomo en brazos, se sorprendió de lo liviana que era para el gran tamaño que tenía. Era mejor mantener al pequeño de garras afiladas más alejado. Envolvió los brazos en la gata y esta de inmediato esta comenzó a ronronear. Se fijó de inmediato que la gata y el pequeño no tenían ningún rasgo en común, ella tenía un ojo color ámbar y el otro gris. Ambos no se parecían para nada, pero supuso que la genética a veces podía funcionar de forma rara en los gatos.

“Tú debes ser la madre del pequeño” De inmediato un gruñido agudo salió de la garganta de la gata gris, estuvo a punto de reír ante la escena. No entendía si era una confirmación o un gesto de rechazo.

“Creo que ambos deben estar hambrientos, tengo bastante comida de gatos para ofrecerles” Tenía bastante comida que había comprado especialmente para gatita. Lamentablemente el destino se esforzaba en separarlas.

El pequeño parecía feliz, lo miro más de cerca y noto la extraña coloración de sus ojos, parecía que sus pupilas eran completamente rojas, y su iris era de un color amarillo muy saturado. No parecía enfermo a simple vista, quizá solo era una enfermedad rara de gatos, de la cual jamás había escuchado. ¿Todo tenía que tener una explicación lógica, o no? después de todo estaban en el mundo humano.

Dejo a la gata en el piso y camino hacia la cocina, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que ambos la siguieran. Saco una de las bolsas de comida y puso un poco en el comedero con forma de pata de gato. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el gatito negro saliera disparado a comer las coloridas croquetas. Tragaba como si estuviese desesperado, al parecer el pobre si estaba demasiado hambriento.

La gata gris la miraba con atención, se acercó despacio y acaricio su cabeza contra su pierna “¿Tú no quieres comida? Hay suficiente para los dos” Acarició a la gata bajo la barbilla y noto que un colmillo sobresalía de su hocico de forma graciosa.

Observo un segundo después al pequeño y se sorprendió al ver que ya se había devorado toda la comida, sin dejar absolutamente nada.

“De verdad, creo que deberías enseñar a tu hijo a cazar, mira lo hambriento que estaba”

La gata se acercó al pequeño y lo golpeo con una pata en la cabeza, un segundo después ambos gatos estaban peleando, dándose mordidas y patadas.

“¡Deténganse, nada de peleas!” Los separo rápidamente pensando en el gran regaño que se llevaría si su madre llegaba a ver a estos dos invitados adentro de la casa.

De pronto la gata gris, giro su cabeza abruptamente, parecía concentrada en un punto lejano. Se volteó para mirar donde la gata estaba mirando.

Un gran y horrible mosquito volaba encima de su nevera. Odiaba a los mosquitos más que a nada.

La gata escaló con gran agilidad por encima de las encimeras, movió su cola posicionándose en modo de ataque, y luego de un simple mordisco el mosquito dejo de existir.

“Retiro lo dicho, eres una muy buena cazadora, acepta mis disculpas” La gata le dio una mirada satisfecha, parecía contenta de demostrar su punto.

De un momento a otro, como llamados por una voz invisible, ambos gatos corrieron veloces hacia la sala de estar. Se apresuró en seguirlos, tenía que evitar que hicieran cualquier desastre. La gata gris se acostó cómodamente en el sofá y el pequeño parecía interesado en los delicados adornos que su madre tenía encima de la mesa de café.

“Chicos, lo lamento, pero creo que deberían irse, mamá se despertara en cualquier momento y me matará si los ve acá” Ambos gatos la ignoraron por completo. Se acercó a la gata gris para bajarla del sofá, pero la felina saltaba por todos lados, esquivando ágilmente sus brazos.

El sonoro golpe de algo rompiéndose en el piso, la hizo palidecer.

El hambriento gato negro había tirado al piso una pequeña figura de porcelana, rompiéndola en que pequeños pedacitos blancos. Para su peor suerte, era la figura que tenía forma de un niño pequeño comiendo pastel, su madre amaba esa pieza.

“¡¿Mija, que fue ese ruido?!” Sintió la voz y los pasos de su madre desde la escalera.

_Esto era lo último que le faltaba._

Se movió rápido y pateo los restos de la figura destrozada abajo del sofá. Su madre la miro con cara somnolienta, segundos después su cara cambio por completo al ver a los dos gatos.

“¡Que es esto Luz! ¡Te dije solo uno! ¿Por qué tienes dos gatos acá?” Grito su madre furiosa.

“¡No es lo que piensas! Solamente aparecieron afuera de la puerta y les di comida ¡Nunca los había visto antes!”

Su madre se acercó más, mirando a la gata gris con curiosidad, un segundo después soltó un gran estornudo.

“Tienes que llevarlos afuera Luz, no te acostumbres a darles comida a los gatos callejeros, o harás que me arrepienta de mi decisión”

“Está bien, no lo haré más” Agacho su cabeza y respondió rendida.

Tomo a ambos gatos entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta anteriormente y agradeció que su madre no se diera cuenta de su pequeño error.

“Lo siento traviesos, tendré que dejarlos” Tristes maullidos de lamento salieron de ambos felinos “Aunque si tienen hambre, vengan de todos modos, dejaré un poco de comida para ustedes afuera”

Ambos gatos la miraban expectantes, acaricio sus cabezas por última vez y cerro la puerta. Su madre la esperaba cruzada de brazos y con una mirada amenazante.

“¿Y se puede saber qué hacías despierta tan temprano?”

“¿Nada?”

“Luz Noceda”

“¡Nada mamá! ¡Solo bajé por algo de comida!”

Su madre comenzó a analizarla más de cerca.

“¡Mira esas ojeras, estuviste despierta toda la noche!”

Ya no necesitaba más regaños, ahora solo necesitaba ir a dormir.

“Ups” dijo agachando sus hombros, fue lo único que pudo expresar su somnoliento cerebro.

“Niña irresponsable, cuantas veces te he dicho que desvelarte hace mal a tu salud”

“Lo sé, mamá. Te prometo que nunca más lo haré” Ahogo un gran bostezo con su mano y se apuró en subir las escaleras “Ahora iré a dormir y no te molestaré más”.

“¡Luz, regresa acá, esta conversación no ha terminado!

Cerro la puerta de su habitación de un golpe y se tiró en su cama sin ganas, golpeándose sin querer con el libro de Azura en la cintura.

“¡Auch, estúpida versión de tapa dura!”

Tomo el libro y lo tiro al piso, era tan pesado que retumbo al tocar el suelo. Quedo abierto en ambas caras, mostrando la primera página, la cual estaba totalmente rasgada de una orilla. ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso?

Bajó de su cama y lo recogió, tomo la página entre sus manos, examinando cuidadosamente el rasgado. Era irregular y atravesaba toda la página. Era imposible que ella lo hubiese hecho, siempre trataba con cuidado sus libros... Bueno a excepción de ahora que lo había tirado al piso. 

Pensándolo detenidamente la gatita era la única aparte de ella, que había estado en su cuarto, y también, ella era la única que tenía garras capaces de destrozar una hoja ¿Pero por qué un gato estaría interesado en romper un libro? También había visto a la gata robar la carta de Eda, y eso era incluso más extraño.

Ella había escuchado a Owlbert entrar a su cuarto, siempre lo hacía. Así que en ese momento estaba despierta y había visto toda la escena mientras se hacía la dormida. Quería ver cuál era la reacción de la gata al ver a un búho, pero al parecer le intereso más la carta ¿Pero, por qué?

Dejo el libro en su escritorio y se regresó a la cama. Ahora tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y toda la idea de dormir se había desvanecido por completo. Miro al techo durante unos minutos, imaginando teorías locas y fantasías extrañas dignas de un fanfiction.

_Quizá la falta de sueño me hace pensar estupideces_.

Saco de vuelta la carta de Eda. La leyó otra vez, y estaba demasiado segura de que Eda no escribiría algo así de sentimental, así de la nada. En su última carta habían conversado sobre recetas de cocina, era algo que acostumbraban hacer. Luego Eda respondía la carta cambiando la receta con ingredientes extraños y agregando una buena cantidad de insectos asquerosos, argumentado que aparte de ser deliciosos eran fantásticos para el cutis.

¿Quizá Eda había encontrado la forma de ayudarla a regresar? ¿O simplemente tuvo un momento sentimental y recordó que la extrañaba?

Analizo la carta durante unos segundos más, no entendía si la parte de que Owlbert la espiaba, era solo una broma o era real. En todo caso ella no estaba haciendo nada raro, su vida era de lo más normal y aburrida. Aunque que podría jurar que esa parte se veía un poco extraña.

Recordó las cartas de King, quien usualmente escribía acertijos y escondía palabras secretas solo para molestarla. Luego de un tiempo ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo y pronto sé convirtió en tipo de juego entre los dos. Eda al parecer no tenía idea sobre eso, por lo que sería raro que comenzara a hacerlo de la nada.

Miro la carta por última vez, buscando alguna cosa oculta. Comenzó uniendo las mayúsculas, esa era la forma más simple y perezosa de ocultar palabras. Ahogó un grito al descubrir lo que decía.

¿LA GATA?

¿Qué quería decir con la gata? ¡Espera! ¿Cómo Eda sabía que había una gata?

TE ESPÍA

Se levantó de un golpe de la cama, no sabía qué pensar ahora mismo.

¿Entonces sus sospechas y fantasías locas eran ciertas?

¿Pero...?

No podía ser cierto

No tenía sentido

No después de tanto tiempo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al principio de este capítulo, existe un mensaje oculto en la carta que Eda le envía a Luz, simplemente se trata de unir todas las mayúsculas, el resultado dice "La gata te espía" pero solo tiene sentido en español.


	13. Chapter 13

¡Maldición, no puedo concentrarme en nada!

_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Por qué la necesito tanto?_

Todo estaba afectando demasiado su vida cotidiana. Durante todo su día, mejor dicho, durante todos los últimos meses lo único que podía pensar era en ella. 

No entendía por qué Luz era tan inevitable para ella. La necesitaba tanto, y necesitarla tanto la hacía rabiar. Nada de esto estaba bien. Ella era Amity Blight, no podía seguir siendo un desastre andante, tenía que solucionar esto de una vez por todas. 

Lamentablemente solo tenía dos opciones.

Tomo entre sus manos la última poción que Eda había fabricado, el líquido espeso de color ámbar golpeaba las paredes de vidrio. 

Podía tirarla y tratar de olvidarse de todo. Esperando de milagro que Luz nunca se enterara de la estupidez que había hecho. 

La otra opción era simple, tan simple como ser sincera y confesar toda la verdad.

Pero eso le costaba tanto, tanto que tan solo pensarlo la hacía temblar. 

Era una cobarde en todos los sentidos de la palabra. 

_Bueno si ella te odia, ¿No serían las cosas más fáciles?_

Decir la verdad tenía un cien por ciento de probabilidades de terminar en catástrofe, y eso lo sabía desde el momento en que se metió de lleno en todo esto. 

“Luz, lo siento, decidí espiarte porque te extrañaba demasiado. Sin embargo no fui capaz de responder a ninguna de tus cartas, ignorándote durante casi un año porque soy una completa estúpida y egoísta”

Que absurdo y ridículo sonaba todo eso en su cabeza, peso a eso, todo era verdad y esa frase resumía todo. Sus acciones no demostraban nada lógico y lo sabía. 

Imagino varias escenas más en su mente, en algunas, Luz era comprensiva y aceptaba todo lo que había hecho. En muchas otras, Luz era sensata y literalmente la mandaba a la mierda, rompiendo su corazón en pedacitos. Esa opción era la más factible y también la que más temía. 

_Eso es lo único que te mereces._

Respiro hondo por última vez y se bebió la poción de golpe, el líquido le hizo cosquillas al bajar por su garganta, mientras unos leves temblores recorrieran su cuerpo, un instante después ya se encontraba sobre sus cuatro patas. 

Está sería la última vez que engañaba a Luz. Lo había decidido, y no podía seguir mintiendo.

Luego le escribiría una carta contándole absolutamente toda la verdad, prometiendo que nunca más volvería a invadir su vida de esa manera. 

_Si termina odiándome sería lo mejor para ella._

Había tomado una decisión, y estaba dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. 

Miro por última su habitación y con absoluta determinación en sus cuatro patas, entro al mundo humano.

El sol ya estaba casi ocultándose, le había tomado todo el día tomar una decisión y esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde. Una brisa fría erizo los pelos de su cola. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, lo que causaba un paisaje demasiado deprimente, totalmente acorde a todo lo que sentía en su interior. 

Se acercó lentamente a la ventana, para su buena suerte estaba abierta a pesar del mal clima. Apenas ingreso pudo ver que estaba Luz sentada cerca de la ventana con el libro de Azura entre sus manos. Lo cerró de golpe a penas la vio. 

"Oh eres tú" Luz la saludo con una voz carente de alegría. 

_Oh no, esto no es normal._

"Me alegro de que estés aquí" Luz le dio una sonrisa extraña, parecía fingida "Ayer tuve dos visitas muy extrañas luego de que te fuiste, deberías haberte quedado para conocerlos"

Sabía que Eda y King se habían salido con la suya robando su idea. Además Eda le había mentido al decirle que solo había fabricado dos pociones. Sabía que confiar en Eda no era algo del todo lógico, de todos modos, no había tenido otra opción y agradecía la ayuda ofrecida. 

“Te estuve esperando todo el día, ya estaba a punto de rendirme” Luz la miro fijamente durante varios segundos, parecía como si estuviese analizándola, luego se acercó y la tomo entre sus brazos, como lo hacía usualmente, sin embargo casi salto cuando sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el borde de su cabeza. 

_¡Que demonios está haciendo! ¿Luz la había... olfateado?_

“Hueles como a menta, que extraño olor para un gato” Se congeló al recordar que Luz siempre le decía lo mismo cuando la abrazaba. _¿Era posible que sospechara algo?_

De un momento a otro, Luz la puso en el piso con suavidad. Se dio media vuelta y camino hacia a un pequeño estante con varios libros amontonados, tomo uno grande con tapa forrada y se acomodó en la cama, haciéndole señas con la mano para que se acercase. 

“Quiero enseñarte mi álbum de fotos, sé que es anticuado tener uno, pero me gusta poder sentir que las fotografías cuentan una historia cada vez que las veo, ya sabes como atrapar un pequeño pedacito importante de mi vida y reproducirlo cada vez que las miro” 

Luz brilló hermosamente mientras decía esas palabras, era tan irremediablemente perfecta, que con tan solo escucharla su corazón se sentía un poco menos pesado. 

Abrió el álbum de fotos y comenzó a hojearlo rápidamente, parecía que buscaba algo en específico. 

“Bueno te mencioné a mis amigos antes y lo mucho que los extrañaba, pero nunca te di más detalles” Luz levantó su dedo apuntando hacia varias fotografías “Estas páginas son exclusivas de Eda y King”.

Y así era, dos páginas repletas de fotografías de Eda, King y la misma Luz, en momentos felices y divertidos. Observo con orgullo que había algunas fotografías que ella misma había tomado. “Ella fue mi maestra” dijo Luz apuntando a la bruja mayor “Y King era un pequeño demonio que vivía junto a ella”.

Luz cambió de página y se giró para mirarla directamente. Se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos no tenían la mirada usual y dulce que ella acostumbraba a recibir “Sabes, los dos gatos que me visitaron ayer tenían rasgos demasiado parecidos a ellos”

Algo en su cabeza hizo click y de pronto sintió como si sus patas fueran de gelatina.

_Estaba completamente perdida._

“O quizá debo extrañarlos mucho y ya estoy viéndolos en todas partes. Debo sonar muy tonta, ¿Por qué mis amigos querrían espiarme de esa forma? Suena muy ridículo” 

No podía ser tan ingenua, ¿Luz estaba negando la verdad frente a sus ojos? 

Luz continuo hojeando las páginas siguientes, como si no hubiera soltado una bomba hace solo unos segundos. Paso rápidamente por las fotografías de Willow, Gus y otros de sus compañeros de Hexside. 

"¿Debes pensar que estoy loca, no?" Luz movió su mano y acarició suavemente su cabeza “No soy tan importante como para que alguien haga eso por mí”.

Luz volvió su concentración al álbum de fotos, ahora ya estaba casi al final de las páginas. Quedó atónita cuando vio que todas las imágenes eran de ella, solo de ella.

Luz se aclaró la garganta y bajó la cabeza "La mayoría de ellos aún siguen siendo mis amigos, me mantengo en contacto con todos a pesar de la distancia. Bueno, con todos excepto con ella". Luz pasos sus dedos con delicadeza sobre la fotografía "La amaba, ¿Sabes?, nunca creí que ella me olvidaría tan rápido, pero supongo que no era tan importante en su vida como pensé"

En ese momento se odió tanto que le dieron ganas de golpearse contra la pared. Se sentía tan frustrada e inútil. Durante todo este tiempo, ella era la única culpable de la tristeza de Luz. 

Y ahora solo lo había empeorado todo. 

No se dio cuenta, pero sin querer sus garras salieron de sus patas y ahora estaban totalmente enterradas en el cubrecamas.

La risa de Luz interrumpió su momento de furia "Igual te pareces a ella, solo que ahora tú eres la que se va y desaparece sin decir nada" Luz vuelve a reírse, pero está vez sus ojos están brillantes, con lágrimas a punto de salir. "Oh, esa es una excelente idea, creo que ya tengo el nombre perfecto para ti"

Luz cerro de un golpe el álbum de fotos y lo dejó a un costado, agarro su cabeza con ambas manos y la miro divertida "Te llamaré Mittens, supongo que no te ofende, pero estoy casi segura de que luego te irás y no sabré nada más de ti” 

Nunca pensó que su apodo podía ser usado como insulto. Tampoco pensó que dolería tanto escucharlo de la boca de Luz. Lo único que tenía claro era que se lo merecía por completo.

De pronto un ruido en la puerta llamo la atención de ambas. La madre de Luz entro con una gran taza humeante y la entrego directamente en las manos de Luz, quien la recibió con un sonoro "Gracias mami".

La madre de Luz capto de inmediato su presencia y se inclinó para observarla mejor, "¿Cómo llegó esta hermosura por acá?"

"Entro por la ventana, siempre lo hace"

La mamá de Luz se acercó y acaricio su cabeza muy levemente "Es un gusto conocerte al fin, gatita" dijo con sinceridad en su voz, y luego miro a Luz de reojo "Pensé que me avisarías cuando la encontraras"

"Llegó hace muy poco, y es probable que se vaya luego. Creo que así es mejor, de todos modos ya no quiero tenerla"

"¿¡Y eso por qué!?” Dijo la madre de Luz sorprendida “¿Quieres otro animal entonces?, Sería una lástima que se desperdiciaran todas las cosas que compramos"

"No te preocupes, ya lo pensé y me gustaría adoptar un gatito que de verdad me necesite" Luz dio un largo sorbo a su taza y luego siguió hablando "Pensé que podríamos ir a un refugio a buscar uno"

"¿Está segura?" Luz asintió decididamente. "Entonces me parece una estupenda idea, solo avísame cuando quieras ir, creo que conozco un refugio que queda camino al trabajo"

"Gracias mami, te avisaré en la semana" La madre de Luz parecía satisfecha con la propuesta, sin embargo antes de salir dirigió su mirada hacia ella, "Es una lástima que no quieras quedarte con nosotras, eres una gatita muy bella, de todos modos gracias por hacerle compañía a mi hija"

La madre de Luz abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir algo capto su atención y regreso rápidamente al interior habitación "¡Luz, no te das cuenta! ¡Ya comenzó a llover y tú tienes esa ventana abierta!”

Luz se levantó y dejo la taza aún humeante sobre su mesita, “Lo siento, no me di cuenta, solo la mantenía abierta para la gata”. Se acercó a la ventana y la cerro de un golpe seco.

“Bueno la abres cuando quiera irse, pero no la mantengas abierta o te enfermaras” Advirtió la madre de Luz y finalmente salió de la habitación.

Aún seguía estupefacta y no podía entender lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos. ¿Luz quería adoptarla? _¿Pero ahora no?,_ Eso confirmaba todo, Luz tenía sospechas y solo había estado fingiendo todo este tiempo. 

De pronto reacciono y se dio cuenta de que su única forma de escape había sido eliminada. ¿Si no tenía la ventana por donde más podría salir? ¡Por qué demonios no pensó en eso antes! 

"¿Oh, querías irte?” Luz al parecer capto su malestar “Bueno espero que no te importe esperar un momento, no querrás empaparte allí afuera" Termino de decirle con una mirada desafiante. 

Tenía que buscar una forma de escapar. Miró alrededor de la habitación y vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta, su cuerpo no caería por allí, pero podía arreglárselas para salir. 

Se movió y bajo de la cama de un salto limpio, sin embargo Luz anticipo sus movimientos y de un golpe cerro por completo la puerta “¿Por qué tanto apuro gatita?”.

Luz le dio una mirada seria, y se acercó para tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta la cama “Luces un poco nerviosa. Pero no preocupes, cuando la lluvia se detenga, eres libre de irte” Luz parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras la acariciaba con suavidad. Quizá si la lluvia se detenía, podría escapar sin problemas. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, unos minutos a lo máximo. 

Luz la dejo a un lado y regreso a la mesita para tomar la taza que había dejado hace un rato. Bebía tranquilamente el líquido, mientras ella moría de incertidumbre por dentro. Estaba totalmente perdida, sabía que si no salía de acá en los próximos minutos, arruinaría absolutamente todo y Luz se enteraría de la peor forma sobre su mentira. 

Quizá podía maullar y llamar la atención de la madre de Luz, así podría hacer que abriera la puerta y entonces aprovecharía la oportunidad para arrancar a cualquier lugar lejos de Luz. Después pensaría en un plan, ahora solo tenía un objetivo. 

Se acercó a la puerta e hizo lo que pensó, trato de maullar lo más fuerte que pudo, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, no logro emitir absolutamente ningún sonido. Nada salió de su garganta ¡Qué demonios había ocurrido!

Comenzó a entrar en pánico y a moverse erráticamente, mientras Luz la observaba con toda la calma del mundo desde su cama. Su miedo se desbordó por completo, cuando comenzó a sentir un leve cosquilleo en sus patas. 

Su corazón latía con rapidez y en un intento desesperado, trato de abrir la ventana con todo el poder de sus patas. Lamentablemente lo único que logro fue rasguñar el vidrio y causar un chirrido horrible. 

"Hey, está bien te dejaré salir, no te alteres" Luz dijo al fin, dándose cuenta de su desesperación. Se levantó de la cama y dejó su taza en la mesita, pero con un movimiento torpe la paso a llevar, dejando caer todo el contenido sobre el piso "¡Maldición! Menos mal que quedaba poco” El líquido opaco que parecía ser té, se había desparramado por todo el piso “Espérame unos segundos, limpio esto y te dejo salir" 

Luz salió con rapidez de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de ella. 

La picazón se hacía cada vez más fuerte, ahora ya podía sentirla por todo su cuerpo, tenía suerte si le quedaban un par de minutos. Luz regresó un minuto después, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y trayendo consigo grandes pedazos de papel absorbente para colocarlos en el piso. 

Aprovecho que Luz secaba el piso y se escabullo debajo de la cama, sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para rezar al Titán o cualquier ser superior por ayuda, sin embargo lo hizo de todos modos. 

"¿Dónde te metiste gatita?" Luz la estaba buscando. Podía ver sus pies moviéndose por la habitación, "Sé que sigues acá, a no ser que seas un gato mágico y puedas desaparecer de la nada”.

Los pies de Luz estaban a centímetros de ella, solo necesitaba agacharse y la encontraría. Su cuerpo temblaba por completo, se sentía acorralada y en peligro. Cuando pensó que Luz no se agacharía, vio su rostro sonriente aparecer al instante, tal como un cazador mirando a su asustada presa "Aquí estás pequeña escurridiza".

Luz estiró sus manos tratando de sacarla desde debajo de la cama, pero sus brazos no eran lo suficientemente largos. Cosa que no pareció no importarle, ya que se tiró al piso y se arrastró bajo la cama, quedando a pocos centímetros de su temblorosa forma "Me haces sentir como una villana al acorralarte de esta forma"

No tenía más salida, ahora solo le quedaba enfrentar su maldito error y asumir las consecuencias.

Su cuerpo de felino ya no aguantaba más, sentía el efecto de la poción acabarse, no podía decir que era doloroso, la sensación era como despertar después de dormir una siesta larga y aun sentir más cansancio, los primeros segundos se sentía confundida y desorientada.

“La ventana ya está abierta para qué te va….”

Sintió su cuerpo agrandándose a su tamaño normal y un segundo después Luz la miraba con una expresión que nunca antes había visto en su rostro. 

_¿Era odio?_

_¿Era alegría?_

_“Amity”_ susurro Luz tan suavemente que solo logro escucharla debido a que estaban demasiado cerca. 

Demasiado cerca, _después de todo este tiempo._


	14. Chapter 14

“Amity” susurró despacio. No podía creerlo, estaba tan confundida, que casi había olvidado como respirar.

Pasaron segundos, en los que ninguna decía alguna palabra. Ambas continuaban bajo la cama, acostadas sobre el frío piso de su habitación. 

El rostro de Amity estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir su agitada respiración.

Debajo de su cama no había la suficiente iluminación, sin embargo era la suficiente para notar su rostro nervioso y sus ojos llenos de espanto. 

_Amity estaba aterrada._

Acercó sus manos hacia ella intentando alcanzarla. Tocó con cuidado sus brazos, intentando no espantarla más. Al primer contacto pudo darse cuenta de que Amity estaba temblando por completo. 

Habían pasado segundos y Amity no decía nada, solo continuaba mirándola como si ella fuese algún monstruo capaz de hacerle daño.

“¿Amity, puedes hablarme? ¿Te sientes bien?” No obtuvo respuesta, de verdad se estaba preocupando. 

“Por favor, dime algo” Pidió una vez más, si no obtenía respuestas ahora, comenzaría a entrar en pánico.

Algo en sus palabras debió servir, ya que Amity se movió, golpeando su espalda contra la pared, intentando hacer más espacio entre ellas.

“Y-yo" Comenzó a hablar con un hilo de voz “Lo siento tanto”. 

Su voz sonaba tan frágil y diminuta, como la de una pequeña niña siendo atrapada en alguna travesura. Un segundo después sus ojos asustados se volvieron brillantes mientras lágrimas brotaban sin parar.

Verla así era tan desolador, que rompía su propio corazón. Tomo sus manos con fuerza intentando transmitirle algo de tranquilidad. 

Cualquier pensamiento de enojo se esfumó, cualquier resentimiento disminuyó en el momento en que la vio llorar. No aguanto mucho más, dejó sus temblorosas manos y la acercó hacia su cuerpo envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo. 

Lo primero que la golpeó fue la familiaridad de su olor, tan suave y limpio, con un ligero toque a menta. Había soñado tantas noches hacer esto, que sentía que en cualquier momento se despertaría del sueño. 

_Me imagino como debe estar sintiéndose, debe creer que la odiaré por siempre._

Comenzó a acariciar con suavidad su cabello, necesitaba que Amity se calmara. 

_Necesitaba escuchar sus razones. Necesitaba tanto hablar con ella._

“No llores por favor, provocarás que llore, y no quiero hacerlo” Intentó tragar con fuerza las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar “Porque estoy tan feliz de verte”

Escucho un pequeño quejido salir de la garganta de Amity, quien ahora parecía llorar con mayor intensidad. No pudo aguantar mucho más, los lamentos de Amity provocaron que sus propias lágrimas salieran sin represión. 

Esto no era para nada como se imaginaba su reencuentro. Ella imaginaba poder gritarle todos sus resentimientos, poder desahogarse de todo lo que feo que sentía en su corazón. Nunca se imaginó que ambas estarían llorando como bebés, escondidas debajo de la cama. 

“N-no puedo detenerme” La voz de Amity vibró cálida contra su cuello. 

“Está bien, yo tampoco puedo” Apretó sus brazos con más fuerza alrededor de ella. Sostenerla de este modo era tranquilizador, y no tenía problema con quedarse así todo el día. 

Sin embargo necesitaba hacer que Amity hablara y le explicara qué estaba pasando. 

“¿Sabes?, siempre soñé con abrazarme contigo debajo de mi cama, solo espero que las arañas no quieran unirse” Se rio sola ante su tonto chiste y comenzó frotar con suavidad la espalda de Amity. Minutos después pudo darse cuenta de que Amity ya no temblaba y su respiración se había tranquilizado. 

“Perdón, no debí haberte atrapado así. Pero tenía que evitar que te fueras, eres demasiado escurridiza”

Una pequeña risita sacudió el cuerpo de Amity. Al fin había logrado hacer que se tranquilizara. Respiró aliviada, lo único que necesitaba era que Amity se sintiera segura. 

“Estás loca si crees que te odiaría por lo que acabas de hacer” Amity levantó despacio su cabeza, sus ojos enrojecidos la miraron con atención. “Supongo que debes tener una explicación. Hay demasiadas cosas que no logro entender”

“¿Tú… no me odias?” Pregunto Amity con sorpresa. 

“¿Por qué tendría que odiarte?”

Amity se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, quizá tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no romperle el corazón.

“Por qué soy una cobarde, durante todo este tiempo te engañe y me aproveche de tu confianza”

Ella tenía razón sobre todo, excepto que había algo que no entendía. 

Amity la había estado ignorado durante todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué motivo había hecho todo esto?

“No entiendo, tú nunca me escribiste alguna carta… Llegué a pensar que nunca te importe”

Le dolía tanto decir eso en voz alta, mucho más decirlo directamente a quien era culpable de todo. Sentía que su corazón se apretaba con cada palabra. 

Amity terminó el pequeño espacio que las separaba y la envolvió nuevamente entre sus brazos. Ahora ella era la que quería llorar sin parar.

“Soy una estúpida, Luz” su voz sonaba realmente arrepentida “Todo este tiempo, lo único que hecho es quererte. Pero no fui capaz de responder a tus cartas, no podía, porque yo era la única culpable de todo lo que sucedió. Gracias a mí tuviste que abandonar las Islas, y fui tan inútil, que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo

“¿Tu culpa, dices? No entiendo por qué crees eso…. Espera tú, ¿¡Todavía me quieres!?”

Amity rio, esta vez con más fuerza. Era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. 

“Yo… Nunca haría esto por alguien que no quisiera. Tú sigues siendo lo más importante para mí”

_Necesitaba con urgencia que alguien la despertará de este sueño, antes de que doliera demasiado enfrentar la realidad._

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo hermoso de sus palabras. Aún no estaba convencida. Después de todo lo que ha hecho, sus palabras no tenían sentido.

_Si tanto me quería, ¿Por qué me hizo sufrir durante un año entero, pensando que había algo malo conmigo?_

_Si soy lo más importante, ¿Por qué permitió que durante todo este tiempo creyera que nunca signifique nada para ella?_

Se alejó del abrazo de Amity y salió fuera de la oscuridad del fondo de su cama. Había muchas cosas que no tenían sentido. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero existía la posibilidad de que Amity se fuese y no regresara nunca más.

Se sacudió las ropas y espero a que Amity saliera del escondite. Ahora podía verla con claridad. Su cabello estaba más largo y casi totalmente castaño. Sus ojos ámbares eran más hermosos de los que recordaba.

Su autocontrol estaba a punto de sucumbir. Pero necesitaba aguantar y no lanzarse a los brazos de la chica por la que había estado llorando tanto tiempo. Necesitaba respuestas.

Miró los ojos nerviosos de Amity y pensó en todo lo que habían vivido juntas en las Islas. Todo lo dulce y hermoso que fueron esos momentos, ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así?

 _Tú sigues siendo lo más importante para mí_.

Las palabras que Amity acababa de decir resonaban en su cabeza. No podía creerle tan fácilmente, todo lo que había dicho anteriormente era una mentira, una estúpida mentira que solo la hacía enojar más. 

“¿Cómo esperas que te crea eso? ¡Apareces de pronto después de tanto tiempo! ¿Y dices que me sigues queriendo? ¡Como si fuese tan fácil!”

"¡Luz, estoy diciendo la verdad! No sabes cuánto me arrepiento" Amity estiraba sus brazos intentando alcanzarla. Se alejó un poco más evitando cualquier contacto. Necesitaba el coraje para poder seguir hablando. De lo contrario no podría aguantar sus lágrimas. 

"¿Qué habría pasado si no te hubiese atrapado? ¿Mañana seguirías engañándome?" Tragó con fuerza el nudo en su garganta "¿Me seguirías espiando, mientras yo te contaba las cosas más íntimas de mi vida? 

"¡No!" Lágrimas de frustración corrían por el rostro de Amity.

“¿O de verdad esperas que crea que todo lo hiciste porque me querías? Porque te recuerdo que tú pasaste todo un año haciéndome creer que nunca fui algo importante para ti ¡Hiciste como si yo nunca hubiese existido!”

"¡No, no, no! Luz, sé que me equivoqué, pero nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño. Todo lo que dije es verdad, eres lo más importante para mí. Y sé que no sirve de nada, pero planeaba explicarte todo luego de este día".

Quería llorar, pero estaba sintiendo tantas emociones contradictorias que no sabía como reaccionar. Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, intentando calmarse. 

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" 

Amity se sentó en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra la cama. Su expresión hundida causaba que le dieran demasiadas ganas de abrazarla. Pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte.

"Fue debido a tu última carta. En mis planes siempre estuvo verte. Durante todo el año estudié la forma de crear portales. Pero nunca tuve el coraje suficiente, hasta que ese último mensaje rompió mi corazón lo suficiente como para actuar. No te estoy dando una excusa, sé que soy una estúpida y que lo único que merezco es que me odies”

Amity la miró fijamente, su blanca piel estaba roja por abajo de sus ojos debido a cuánto había llorado.

"Yo… te dejaré en paz, entiendo lo que sientes y prometo que nunca más volveré a hacer algo como esto" 

Se sentía frustrada, sabía que Amity estaba mal y le había hecho daño. Pese a eso no deseaba por nada del mundo que ella sufriera. Ni mucho menos que se alejara para siempre. 

"¡Cómo podrías entender cómo me siento!" Esta vez grito demasiado alto y al instante se dio cuenta de que era demasiado probable que su madre la escuchase. 

Se quedó un momento en silencio y sus miedos se hicieron realidad cuando escucho los pasos de su madre acercándose a su habitación. 

_Era lo último que le faltaba_.

Salió de su habitación rápidamente, tenía que evitar a toda costa que su madre se acercara. Rezó para que Amity se quedará en su lugar y no intentara hacer nada estúpido, aún quedaban cosas por aclarar. 

"¿Mija, por qué tanto griterío?" 

Su cerebro trabajó a mil por hora intentando pensar en alguna excusa creíble. 

"Ehm... Solo estoy grabando un vídeo. Para la clase de actuación ¡Si, la clase de actuación!, perdón por no avisarte antes”. 

"Ya veo porque tanto drama, de todos modos no vuelvas a gritar así, los vecinos pensarán cosas equivocadas"

"Si mamá, lo prometo" Respiro aliviada mientras regresaba al su cuarto casi corriendo "Ma, una cosa más. Por favor no me interrumpas. Si lo haces tendré que comenzar todo de nuevo"

"Está bien, de todos modos veré un poco de televisión y me iré a dormir”

"Gracias mami. Buenas noches, que duermas bien"

"Igual tú, no te quedes hasta tan tarde está vez"

"Lo prometo" dijo mientras abría la puerta con impaciencia. Se sorprendió al ver que Amity seguía ahí, sentada en el piso abrazando sus rodillas, sin haberse movido ningún solo centímetro.

"Sigues aquí" 

"Saltar por la ventana es muy peligroso, no quiero romperme una pierna otra vez"

"Puedes irte una vez que mi madre se vaya a dormir"

"Está bien" 

Se sentó a pocos centímetros de Amity, quien miraba el piso, con la cabeza baja, pareciendo un cachorro regañado. 

"No debí gritarte, lo siento". Nunca había sido su intención reaccionar así. Su idea no era alejar a Amity para siempre. Se había dejado llevar por su resentimiento y se sentía arrepentida. 

"Está bien, me lo merecía" 

“No, no mereces que nadie te trate mal”

Amity levanto su cabeza, sus ojos ámbar se centraron en los suyos durante un segundo.

“No seas tan comprensiva conmigo, sé todas las razones por las que me equivoque. Me conoces y sabes que me cuesta enfrentar las cosas que me asustan, y perderte es lo que más me asusta. No tenía otro plan más que solo verte, nunca pensé que terminaría conociendo cosas de ti que no sabía antes. Yo solo quería comprobar si eras feliz, si estabas contenta en tu mundo”

Amity movió su mano lentamente y la coloco encima de la suya, ese pequeño gesto hizo que su corazón golpeara en su pecho tan fuerte, que le costó respirar.

“Cuando me di cuenta de lo sola que te sentías, yo solo quería dejar ese estúpido disfraz y abrazarte” Amity se detuvo durante momento, quizás analizando lo que acababa de decir. “Pero existía la gran posibilidad de que me odiaras. Así que continúe ocultándome en forma de gata, intentando acompañarte lo más que pude. De esa forma podía pasar tiempo contigo, sin que nada más importara”.

_Quizás sus palabras si eran reales._

_¿Amity todavía me quiere?_

“Lo hiciste bien, eras una gata bastante cariñosa” Luz pensó en todas las veces que Amity como gata se había frotado contra ella, o la había acariciado o se había subido a su regazo, o a su cama...

“Uhm, perdón si me sobrepase en algún momento... Ya sabes el espacio personal y todo eso” Amity estaba completamente roja, desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas. 

_Tan hermosa._

“Solo unas cuantas veces, pero no te preocupes, te perdono solo por ser tú” 

Amity podía salirse con la suya las veces que quisiera, y aun así, ella continuaría perdonándola. 

“Entonces, viste la carta que estaba tratando de escribirte en el parque” Recordó cuando vio a la gata llorar, sabía que había algo raro con eso. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

“Lo hice” 

“Desde ese momento supe que había algo raro con la gatita, había muchas cosas sospechosas en su comportamiento, pero supongo que nunca me hubiese enterado si…” 

Se detuvo antes de decir cualquier nombre. No quería delatar a su maestra. Sin embargo aún no sabía como Eda se había enterado de la verdad antes que ella. 

“¿Cómo te enteraste?” pregunto Amity con curiosidad. Era demasiado lista para dejar pasar algo como esto “Aunque, estoy casi cien por ciento segura de que Eda tuvo algo que ver”

“¿Eh? ¿¡Cómo lo supiste!?” Ahora acababa de descubrir que había otra parte de la historia de la que no tenía idea.

"Bueno es una larga historia. Al principio Emira me ayudaba con un hechizo de ilusión a convertirme en una gata. Pero luego de unos días, ella tuvo que irse de viaje".

“Sí, recuerdo esos días en los que no aparecías. Pensé que ya no te volvería a ver" dijo haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

“Lo siento, no tenía forma de venir aquí sin el hechizo de ilusión. Los días pasaban hasta que no aguanté más las ganas de verte. Así que estúpidamente fui al mercado nocturno a ver si podía encontrar algo que me ayudara".

“Tú hiciste ¡QUE!” Levantó la voz sin querer. No podía creer que Amity se pusiera en riesgo por ella. 

“Lo sé, lo sé. Fue lo más estúpido que podría haber hecho. Pero justo cuando estaba en ese lugar Eda me encontró y me llevo a la casa búho, donde me arrojo un hechizo de la verdad que me obligo a contarle todo lo había hecho”.

“Oh, ya entiendo, entonces así es como se enteró de que tú eras la gata”

“Si, de todos modos luego de regañarme accedió a ayudarme y me dio dos pociones para convertirme en la gata otra vez”

“¿Te ayudo? ¿Entonces por qué razón luego te delató?”

“No tengo idea Luz, supongo que no quería que continuase engañándote”

Se levantó para ir en búsqueda de la carta que Eda le había escrito. La había dejado en su escritorio junto a su libro de Azura. “Eda me lo dijo a través de esto” Le paso la carta a Amity, quien la miró asombrada. “Ahora entiendo por qué ayer quisiste robarla”

“Lo hubiese logrado si alguien no me hubiese tirado de la cola”

“Lo siento, no tenía otra cosa de donde agarrarte”

Amity le dio una sonrisa y comenzó a leer la carta. Segundos después su sonrisa cambio a una cara de absoluta confusión.

“Ja ja, yo tampoco entendí a la primera, solo tienes que unir las mayúsculas y encontrar el mensaje oculto”

Amity hizo un gesto pensativo, mientras regresaba su atención a la carta. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando descubrió el mensaje.

“Ohh, la gata te espía” Amity no pudo aguantarse la risa “Creo que Eda solo quería jugar con nosotras. De todos modos le agradezco sus pociones, sin ellas no hubiese sido capaz de volver a verte”

“¿Entonces ya no tienes más pociones?”

“No, Eda solo me dio dos, de todos modos lo que te dije antes era verdad, luego de hoy te diría toda la verdad”

“¿Entonces sería la última vez…" No pudo terminar la frase, pensar en que no vería a Amity otra vez solo hacía que le dieran ganas de llorar. 

“No puedes hacerme esto otra vez”

Amity se levantó y tomó sus manos “No lo haré Luz, nunca más te dejaré sola” dijo con decisión "Si lo que dijiste en tus cartas era verdad... Si tú me sigues queriendo yo encontraré la forma de que podríamos estar juntas"

Escuchar esas palabras era como una fantasía cumplida. No estaba segura de que su corazón haya latido tan fuerte antes.

Amity la acercó más y rodeo las manos por su cintura apretándola en un ansiado abrazo, esta vez más intimo que los anteriores. Ella quería responder, pero la emoción no le permitía hablar.

"Vendré mañana Luz, está vez sin mi disfraz. Bueno, si eso te parece bien"

"Creo que es la mejor propuesta que me han hecho últimamente" rio intentando alejar todos los miedos que querían nublar su felicidad.

"Puedes venir las veces que quieras. Podemos pasar tiempo juntas luego de la escuela. Puedo presentarte a mamá... solo si quieres claro.

Amity se separó un poco de su abrazo, lo suficiente para ver su lindo rostro por completo. 

"Me encantaría hacer todo eso Luz. No tengo problemas con conocer otra vez a tu madre, recuerda que dijo que yo era una hermosura" dijo Amity jactándose, con un leve rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. 

"Porque si lo eres" Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, tenía tantas ganas de besarla.

“Lo-lo dices por mi forma de gato, o…” 

El tartamudeo nervioso de Amity fue la última pieza para destruir su débil autocontrol. No aguanto un segundo más, inclino un poco su cabeza y con delicadeza tomó los labios de Amity entre los suyos. 

Fue tan suave, y a la vez tan dulce. Demasiado lleno de añoranza y promesas. Estaba tan feliz de que todo hubiese terminado bien. Escribió una nota mental para agradecerle a Eda por su ayuda. 

"Luz" Amity la miró con ojos brillantes, mientras levantaba unas de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla "Compensaré todo lo estúpido qué he hecho, solo necesito tiempo"

"Estoy segura de que lo lograras, Blight" 

Ese hermoso momento fue de pronto interrumpido por la mirada de pánico que atravesó la cara de Amity.

"Oh no. He pasado demasiado tiempo aquí, mis padres podrían atraparme en cualquier momento"

Temía que este momento llegase, pero Amity tenía razón. Si sus padres la descubrían todos sus planes de un futuro juntas podrían fracasar.

"Espera un segundo, iré a ver si mi madre fue a dormir, así puedes salir por la puerta"

Amity solamente asintió. 

Salió rápidamente de su cuarto, su madre le había dicho que miraría la televisión por un rato. Así que su primer pensamiento fue ir a la sala de estar a ver si estaba allí. 

El sonido de la televisión sonaba muy bajo. Su madre estaba sentada en el sofá con el control en su mano, tenía los ojos cerrados y roncaba levemente. Era la oportunidad perfecta. 

Se dio prisa sin hacer mucho ruido y regreso a su cuarto. Amity seguía allí con una mirada nerviosa. 

"Está dormida, podemos salir sin ningún problema" 

"¡Bien vamos!" 

Recordó de pronto la copia del libro de Azura que había comprado como regalo para Amity. No perdería la oportunidad para dárselo en persona.

"Espera, un momento, tengo algo para ti"

"Luz, puedes dármelo mañana no te preocupes".

Busco arriba de su armario, dónde había dejado el libro por última vez. Lo había envuelto en una cinta azul y estaba listo para que Owlbert lo hiciera llegar a Amity en el día de su cumpleaños.

"Ten" le dijo dándole el libro directamente entre sus manos "Lo enviaría por tu cumpleaños, pero ya que estás aquí, prefiero dártelo en persona"

Amity abrazo de inmediato el libro contra su pecho, se notaba la emoción en sus ojos "Gracias Luz, es el regalo más lindo que he recibido" luego se acercó lentamente para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. "Debería disculparme por romper tu libro, de verdad lo siento, fue sin querer"

"Ohh, sabía que habías sido tú, de todos modos no fue nada, solo una página rasgada. La dejaré como recuerdo de tus travesuras felinas"

"Disfruté ser una gata eso no lo voy a negar" Amity sonreía y de pronto todo su mundo era más brillante. 

"Me imagino por qué" 

Amity se dio la vuelta, probablemente para evitar que se viera su sonrojada cara "¿Me acompañaras hasta el portal?"

"Por supuesto, démonos prisa antes que mi madre despierte"

Salieron sin ningún problema, su madre roncaba cada vez más fuerte y probablemente no despertaría pronto. 

“¿Dónde está el portal?” Pregunto una vez que ambas estaban afuera de su casa. 

“Está cerca, lo vinculé a la última carta que me enviaste”

“Oh, entonces está en ¿En el árbol?”

“Sí, está en la rama de ese árbol” Amity apunto hacia el alto roble que probablemente existía desde siempre. Estaba a menos de diez metros de su casa.

“¡Estuviste tan cerca todo este tiempo!”

Amity tenía tanta prisa que casi troto para llegar al árbol, de inmediato comenzó a escalar, sin embargo con el libro de Azura abajo el brazo no se le hacía muy fácil.

“Lo sostendré por ti”

“Gracias, creo que ahora estoy comenzando a extrañar tener cuatro patas”

A pesar de eso, Amity escalo el árbol sin problemas, segundos después la llamo desde la rama “Ven, dame el libro y sube”

Se estiró para darle el libro a Amity y luego escalo el árbol como tantas veces lo había hecho antes. Lo primero que vio fue la pequeña puerta brillante, escondida entre las hojas. Era pequeña, del tamaño suficiente para que un gato lo atravesara sin ningún problema.

“¿El portal no es demasiado pequeño?”

“Uhm, si, el tamaño lo pensé para un gato, y también para que nadie lo encontrara. Bueno la próxima vez trataré que tenga más tamaño, puede ser inestable si trato de cambiarlo desde aquí”

_La próxima vez. Quería llorar de felicidad._

“Entonces acá nos despedimos”

Amity se giró con cuidado mientras se afirmaba de la rama.

“Vendré mañana, espérame aquí luego de las horas de clases”

“Si señorita, acá estaré puntual”

“Y Luz, gracias por darme otra oportunidad”

Amity se acercó y la beso en la mejilla, casi demasiado cerca de sus labios.

“Hasta mañana, Luz” 

Amity se agachó y atravesó el pequeño portal, sorprendentemente su cuerpo entro sin problemas. Un segundo después el portal desapareció, dejándola sola arriba de la rama de un árbol. 

“Hasta mañana, Amity.”


	15. Chapter 15

Cruzo el portal con los ojos cerrados, esperando lo peor. Su estómago estaba apretado y su respiración agitada. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado en el mundo humano, pero estaba segura de que era más que suficiente para que sus padres sospecharan de su desaparición.

Sintió como el portal se cerraba atrás de ella. Abrió los ojos con temor, imaginándose todas las cosas que podrían suceder si era atrapada ahora mismo. 

Para su sorpresa, el cuarto estaba completamente vacío, tal y como lo había dejado antes de salir. 

La sensación de alivio inundo su cuerpo, estaba tan feliz que casi deja escapar un grito de festejo. Miro el reloj en la pared, había pasado casi dos horas en el mundo humano.

Le pareció raro que sus padres no la estuviesen vigilando constantemente. Hace algunos meses solo la dejaban en paz cuando estaba en Hexside o cuando ya era hora de dormir. Probablemente sus padres pensaban que ya se había dado por vencida en todo lo que respectaba a la humana, y eso estaba bien, mientras no se entrometieran más en su vida. 

Sabía que le quedaban un par de años para seguir bajo las condiciones de sus padres. Ansiaba tanto tener un poco de libertad. Quería sentir el control de su vida en sus propias manos, quería vivir sin importar lo que otros dijeran sobre ella, quería ser una bruja libre, viajar y tener aventuras. 

Pero principalmente quería amar a quien ella quisiese. 

Miro el libro de Azura, el cual todavía afirmaba con fuerza entre sus manos. De pronto, todos los recuerdos de las últimas horas inundaron su cabeza.

Se sentía como un sueño. No podía creer que todo hubiese salido tan bien. No podía tener tanta suerte, no después de todo lo que hizo.

Todo lo que había pasado era demasiado abrumador. En un principio había sentido tanto miedo de ser descubierta, que cuanto Luz la atrapo, le fue casi imposible mantener la calma. 

Todas las emociones que reprimió durante tanto tiempo salieron sin control. Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era que Luz la odiaría por el resto de su vida. El solo pensar en eso, hizo que el pánico inundara su cabeza. Estuvo minutos sin poder pensar en nada coherente. 

Sin embargo allí estaba Luz, tomándola entre sus cálidos brazos, acariciando su cabello y conteniéndola de la manera más tierna posible. Ese abrazo se había sentido como el cielo, como si hubiese estado perdida durante un año completo y recién hubiese encontrado el camino a casa. 

Luz había dicho que estaba feliz de verla, y ella estaba, tan pero tan feliz de escuchar esas palabras. Su corazón había latido tan fuerte que pensaba que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho. Su estómago se había llenado de sensaciones extrañas pero reconfortantes.

Luego de ese momento tan hermoso, había venido el necesario desahogo de Luz. El cual sin duda dolió, principalmente, porque todo el sufrimiento de Luz había sido a causa de ella y de su estúpida cobardía. 

Lo arreglaría, de eso estaba completamente segura. Haría todo en su poder para que Luz volviera a confiar en ella. Todo lo posible para que Luz estuviese segura de su amor. Se esforzaría cada día en eliminar las inseguridades que había causado en su corazón. 

Mañana volvería a verla y no dejaría que absolutamente nada arruinase su felicidad. Necesitaban recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

El recuerdo del beso inundo su mente, toco sus labios recordando la suavidad y dulzura de los labios de Luz. Todo había sido tan inesperado y tan perfecto, jamás pensó que Luz tomaría la iniciativa. Necesitaba besarla otra vez y otra vez…

Un par de fuertes golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación.

"Pequeña, es hora de cenar”

Esa era la voz de su padre. Se quedó congelada en su lugar cuando la manilla comenzó a girar. La puerta no cedió y en ese momento recordó que antes de salir había cerrado con llave.

"Dame un segundo" Busco la llave rápidamente y abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a su padre, quien se plantó frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y una mirada interrogante. 

"¿Por qué tenías la puerta con llave?"

Su mente quedó en blanco durante unos segundos. Podía inventar miles de excusas, mientras tuvieran que ver con el estudio o el entrenamiento mágico. Lamentablemente lo único que podía pensar su cabeza ahora era en los labios de Luz. 

"Lo siento, es que..."  _ Cualquier cosa servirá, piensa Amity _ "A veces Edric y Emira vienen a molestar, así que cierro con llave para poder estudiar sin interrupciones”

"Pero tus hermanos no están" Su padre entrecerró los ojos de forma acusadora.

_ ¡Maldición! _

"Sí, olvide ese pequeño detalle" Su padre se quedó en silencio, probablemente esperando a que se sintiera incómoda y dijera algo más. Pero ella ya sabía sus trucos y los usaría en su contra. 

"Hmm, supongo que es la costumbre, aunque prefiero que ya no lo vuelvas a hacer"

"Si, nunca más"

De pronto, la atención de su padre se centró completamente en algo encima de su escritorio.

"¿Y eso, donde lo conseguiste?"

Se acercó y tomo el libro de Azura entre sus manos, inspeccionándolo como si fuera algo sumamente raro.

"Yo..."

_ ¡Demonios!  _

Sabía que el libro de Azura no estaba disponible en las Islas, así que no podía decir que lo había comprado. Estuvo a punto de hablar cuando su padre la interrumpió. 

"Bueno, quizá no busque lo suficientemente bien. Ahora tendré que buscarte un nuevo regalo de cumpleaños" dijo dejando el libro de vuelta en el escritorio. "¿Estás bien?, parece que viste un fantasma"

Era raro que su padre supiera sobre sus gustos personales, él casi nunca se interesaba por cosas así. La opción más probable era que le hubiese preguntado a sus hermanos.

"N-no es nada"  _ Uff, eso estuvo demasiado cerca. _ "Y no te preocupes por mi regalo, cualquier cosa será buena" 

Su padre se acercó y la envolvió en un corto abrazo. 

"Mi pequeña, te estás volviendo demasiado humilde, recuerda que un Blight siempre necesita aspirar a lo mejor. Ahora si me ayudas con alguna idea, estaría encantando"

"Está bien, pensaré en algo" 

"Así me gusta, creo que tu madre ya tiene un regalo genial para ti y obviamente no me quiero quedar atrás"

Siempre le pareció gracioso la forma en que sus padres intentaban competir por ese tipo de cosas. Como si su afecto se midiera en que regalo la hacía más feliz.

"Espero que estés ansiosas por tu fiesta, solo faltan algunos días. Supongo que ya repartiste las invitaciones"

¿Invitaciones? Había olvidado por completo que su cumpleaños estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Es más, ese tema no había estado en su cabeza hasta el momento en que Luz le regalo el libro de Azura explicándole que pensaba enviarlo por su cumpleaños.

"Hmm, creo que este año prefiero no invitar a nadie" Su padre le dio una mirada de sorpresa, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese alguna clase de ofensa. 

"¿Por qué pequeña? ¿Acaso ya no tienes amigos?"

"No es eso" Sabía que si invitaba a sus amigos, no dudarían en venir a su fiesta. Sin embargo sabía que era imposible que su madre le permitiera invitar a Willow y a Gus. Podía invitar a sus antiguas amigas, pero solo seria por apariencias, ya nada era como antes. “Ni siquiera quiero una fiesta de cumpleaños”

"Amity, ya hablamos muchas veces sobre tu falta de interés en todo. Pero esta vez es tu cumpleaños y es un evento importante. Tendrás tu fiesta de cumpleaños aunque no quieras, hablaré con tu madre y ella se encargara de todo" 

"No me pueden obligar a asistir a una fiesta que no quiero" Sentía tantas ganas de gritar, sin embargo se tragó su enojo y miro hacia el piso, evitando la mirada severa de su padre. 

"Nadie te obliga pequeña” Sintió los dedos de su padre en la barbilla, obligándola a levantar la cabeza “Es tu deber como Blight dar una buena impresión. Recuerda que tu madre y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ti"

Estaba harta de ese discurso, había escuchado esa oración tantas veces, que cada vez le resultaba más imposible creerla. Jamás habían querido lo mejor para ella. Lo único que le importaba a sus padres era mantener el status de la familia, lo que ella quería no les importaba en lo más mínimo. 

Estaba realmente enojada, pero necesitaba mantener la calma, ya llevaba años aguantando estas cosas. No le importaba soportarlo un poco más. Menos ahora que necesitaba mantener la atención de sus padres al mínimo, para poder llevar a cabo los planes con Luz. 

Respiro hondo, y le dijo a su padre con toda la calma posible. 

"Puedes decirle a mamá que se encargue de todo, ahora necesito estar sola"

"Está bien pequeña, mañana podemos hablar los tres con tranquilidad, no es necesario que te enojes por esto"

"No estoy enojada"

"Dile eso a tu cara" Su padre a veces podía ser tan fastidioso como sus hermanos. 

"Agh, está bien, ¿puedo estar sola ahora?"

“Si puedes, después de la cena” 

“No tengo hambre” 

“Sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que te saltes las comidas”

“Ya comí algo hace poco”

"Conozco esa mentira, pero lo dejaré pasar esta vez” Su padre acercó su mano para acariciar su cabello. “Antes de irme, te aviso que mañana tu madre y yo tendremos una reunión importante, así que probablemente llegaremos tarde. Pero no te preocupes, tus hermanos deberían llegar durante el día para hacerte compañía”. 

Con ese último aviso, su padre al fin salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con firmeza. 

Se recostó en la cama, mirando hacia la pared. Odiaba tanto las charlas pasivo-agresivas de su padre. En momentos así, se sentía simplemente como una muñeca, programada para acatar con cada orden que ellos quisieran. Lo detestaba, sentía tantas ganas de gritar, de discutir y de rebelarse. No entendía como Emira y Edric habían logrado soportar tanta manipulación.

Bueno a los ojos de sus padres los gemelos eran perfectos, y todo lo que hacían era motivo de orgullo para ellos. En cambio ella, solo había traído decepción a la familia, relacionándose con gente que no valía la pena.

Aunque pensándolo bien, no todo era tan malo. Sus padres no estarían, y eso le daba la oportunidad de ir a ver a Luz sin ninguna preocupación. Ese pequeño detalle la hizo sentirse más relajada.

Mañana vería a Luz, la única parte de su vida que no era controlada por sus padres. La única persona que por la que valía la pena arriesgar todo.

***

El día en Hexside pasó extremadamente lento. Se encontró mirando la hora cada diez minutos, lo que hacía todo mucho peor. Pensar en Luz la había mantenido despierta y entusiasmada durante gran parte de la noche. Las pequeñas manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos lo confirmaban. 

Su día no estaba saliendo muy bien. Toda la emoción le había hecho olvidar varias cosas, incluyendo un examen importante del cual no pudo salvarse. A pesar de todo, ni siquiera eso pudo arruinar su día. En el fondo estaba demasiado feliz. 

Las clases ya casi acababan, era la hora del almuerzo y la anticipación había eliminado cualquier apetito. De la completa emoción ahora se asomaba un poco de nerviosismo. 

Sabía que su objetivo ahora era hacer que Luz volviera a confiar en ella. Tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido y había muchas cosas que hablar y también muchas cosas que explicar. 

No había alcanzado a explicarle a Luz que ella era la culpable de su expulsión de las Islas. Más bien, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero al parecer a Luz le había parecido más importante su otra confesión. 

En el fondo sabía que no debía preocuparse por eso. Luz era la persona más comprensiva que conocía y probablemente no la juzgaría tan duramente. De todos modos el miedo a que Luz se enfadara seguía ahí, y era casi imposible deshacerse de él. 

Tampoco sabia por cuanto tiempo podría ocultar toda esta mentira. Su plan era bueno y hasta ahora había funcionado milagrosamente bien, sin embargo no estaba segura de poder ocultar la verdad por mucho tiempo.

Sus padres se enterarían de alguna forma u otra, siempre lo hacían. Y tenía que estar preparada para cuando eso sucediera. No tenía idea que cosas serian capaces de hacer si descubrían toda la verdad.

Pensar en eso hacia que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, y no era tanto por ella, sino que tenía miedo de cualquier represalia que tomaran contra Luz.

Respiro hondo y trato de alejar todos esos pensamientos oscuros de su mente. No podía enterrarlos aunque fuese lo único que quisiera. Ahora tenía que pensar en cosas buenas y lindas _. Y todo eso era Luz _ . 

De camino a su última clase, unas voces conocidas llamaron su atención. Más aún porque la combinación de ambas solo significaba problemas. Apuro su paso y siguió el sonido de los gritos, todo el caos venía desde el invernadero.

“No puedes hacerlo como se te da la gana ¡No es así como funciona!”

“¡Pero mira, está funcionando!”

“¡No importa, deshazlo ya!”

Se acercó a la entrada y pudo ver como Willow y Boscha se encontraban concentradas en una maceta que parecía tener una extraña planta bulbosa cubierta con espinas. 

“¿Hmm... Hola?, ¿hay algún problema?” pregunto en voz baja, al instante ambas se voltearon a mirarla, parecían igual de sorprendidas que ella. 

“¡Amity!” dijo Willow animada “Boscha me pidió ayuda con algunas cosas, mejor dicho, me obligo a enseñarle a crear una espina bomba”

Boscha hizo un gesto ofendido mientras miraba a Willow con los ojos entrecerrados “¡No le creas!, nunca la obligue a nada”.

“¡Insististe durante dos semanas! ¡Todos los días!”

Boscha le dio su usual sonrisa burlesca “No puedes negar que te gusto mi atención”

Un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de Willow, quien enseguida se dio media vuelta, intentando ocultarse de la mirada de ambas. 

_ Wow, eso no me lo esperaba ni en un millón de años. _

¿Acaso acababan de coquetear frente a ella? Sabía que la relación entre Willow y Boscha había mejorado en el último año ¿Pero había avanzado tanto?

Nunca supo las razones por las que Boscha se había convertido en una mejor persona. Fue extraño para todos, ver que de un día para otro la matona de la escuela estaba pidiendo perdón a todas las personas que alguna vez había hecho sentir mal. 

Tendría que ponerse al día con Willow para averiguar que cosas estaban sucediendo. Quizá Luz también podría saber algo, aprovecharía de preguntar si surgía el tema. 

“Bueno, si todo está bien, es mejor que las deje terminar lo que estaban haciendo”

Willow la miro con súplica en los ojos, pidiéndole claramente que se quedara. 

“Si quieres te puedo enseñar, ya que parece que Boscha quiere hacer todo a su modo”

“¡Hey! la planta creció igual y eso es todo lo que importa”

“Ya quiero ver si piensas igual ¡Cuando te explote en toda la cara!”

Boscha miro de vuelta la planta espina bomba que parecía vibrar como si algo estuviera a punto de salir de su interior.

“Está bien, te haré caso. Lo siento Willow” dijo Boscha agachando la cabeza. 

La interacción entre ambas la tenía hipnotizada. Podía sentir la tensión en el aire, se sentía como una intrusa a pesar de que ambas solamente estaban discutiendo. 

“Entonces quieres ver, Amity?” 

“Por supuesto, aunque ya sabes, no tengo mucha experiencia con las plantas”

“Solo observa y luego lo intentas”

Willow era una maestra experta, tenía tanto poder para las plantas, que probablemente era capaz de crear una bomba espina atómica. Apunto hacia una maceta y con unos pocos movimientos de sus dedos, un pequeño bulbo redondo comenzó a crecer. 

“Ahora si lo hacen muy rápido” dijo mirando a Boscha “Es probable que cuando lo intenten levantar explote enseguida”

Continuo haciendo crecer el bulbo, el cual ahora era del tamaño de una manzana, “Ahora si quieren que las espinas salgan disparadas cuando la bomba caiga a su objetivo tienen que comenzar a hacerlas crecer cuando el bulbo esta de este tamaño”

La planta tenía casi el doble del tamaño que una manzana y de pronto unas espinas gruesas de color verde, comenzaron a crecer por todo alrededor.

“Y eso es todo, también pueden agregar veneno paralizante, pero eso ya es más avanzado”

“¿Puedes enseñarme la forma avanzada?” Suplico Boscha juntando sus manos. 

“¡No! ¡Ni siquiera has aprendido la forma fácil!”

“¡Acabas de enseñarme! Mira esto” 

Boscha comenzó a repetir lo mismo que había hecho Willow, sin embargo de una manera mucho más rápida y descuidada. Finalmente el resultado era una planta bomba espina de menor tamaño que la de Willow pero con espinas más grandes y gruesas. Willow miro la planta con desaprobación y con un movimiento de manos la hizo desaparecer. Boscha se quedó mirando ahora vacía maceta, con una expresión desconsolada. Intento decir algo, pero Willow le dio la espalda rápidamente. 

“Está bien, ahora es el turno de Amity”

“Yo...no” No tenía idea para qué le serviría aprender a hacer una planta espina bomba. Sin embargo otra idea mejor se alojó en su cabeza “¿Puedo aprender a hacer otro tipo de planta?”

“¿Claro, cuál te gustaría aprender?” Willow respondió con una sonrisa. 

Miro alrededor del invernadero, intentando encontrar alguna planta que llamase su atención. 

“Esa me gusta” dijo apuntando a una flor conformada por pequeños capullos luminosos y tallos de un color rosa vibrante. No podía recordar el nombre, pero estaba segura haberla visto antes. 

“Esa es una flor de Hist, era la favorita de….” Willow corto rápidamente la oración, de todos modos ella supo de inmediato a quien se refería. 

“La favorita de muchos... Si por supuesto que te puedo enseñar, ven aquí” Willow se acercó a otra maceta, y comenzó a darle indicaciones de como debía hacerla.

“Esta flor es fácil, la clave está en los capullos, si los haces bien, brillaran con diferentes colores, dependiendo de las emociones de las personas que estén cerca. También puedes escoger el tamaño, pero es mejor que ahora intentes hacer una pequeña”

El proceso no se veía difícil, trato de imitar con exactitud los movimientos de Willow en la maceta que estaba frente a ella. De inmediato los pequeños tallos comenzaron a salir y luego las pequeñas puntas luminosas revolotearon entre ellas. Era una flor pequeña, pero para ser su primer intento, estaba satisfecha. 

“¡Muy bien, Amity!” Willow celebro mientras daba pequeños aplausos.

“¡Hey! ¿Por qué a mí no me aplaudes?” protesto Boscha, quien había estado mirando el proceso sin decir ninguna palabra. 

“¡Cállate Boscha!” 

Boscha intento replicar, pero decidió hacer caso a la advertencia de Willow. 

“Puedes llevártela si quieres, son plantas nocturnas así que es mejor que no la expongas a una fuente de luz directa, así se conservara más tiempo y además podrás ver su brillo con mayor intensidad”

Willow se veía radiante, era claro que lo más le gustaba era enseñar, y si era sobre plantas, mejor aún. 

“Gracias Willow, es una flor hermosa, la cuidaré bien”

“Sé que lo harás”

“Mi última clase comenzará pronto, así que debería dejarlas” Miro a ambas y levanto su mano en señal de despedida “Mucha suerte con las plantas bomba espina, espero que ninguna te explote en la cara”

“Si, si, lo que digas” respondió Boscha irritada. Willow le lanzo una mirada amenazante, que la hizo cambiar su semblante de inmediato.

“Nos vemos Amity” se despidió Willow.

Salió del invernadero con emociones contradictorias. Estaba feliz de que esas dos se llevasen mejor, pero se sentía un poco mal de no saber como había sucedido. No es que fuera entrometida, pero todo esto le causaba demasiada curiosidad. 

Acuno con cuidado la pequeña maceta entre sus manos, la hermosa flor revoloteaba mostrando pequeños brillos dorados, sin dudas a Luz le encantaría. 

***

Nunca se había demorado tan poco en regresar a casa. Estuvo a punto de correr, sin embargo tenía que ser cuidadosa con su nueva creación. 

Al llegar no se molestó en saludar, ya que sabía que sus padres no estarían. Fue directo a su cuarto, lista para abrir el portal.

Estaba lista y dispuesta, el portal estaba abierto y era la primera vez que lo cruzaría sin ser una gata. Estaba tan entusiasmada que ni siquiera pensó en cambiarse el uniforme. Supuso que a Luz no le importaría. 

Todo saldrá bien, repetía en su interior. 

Al cruzar lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos brillantes mirándola con completo entusiasmo. Luz estaba del otro lado esperándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a cruzar con facilidad.

“Estás aquí” dijo Luz, una vez que su cuerpo había cruzado el portal por completo. Sabía que recién había llegado, pero lo único que necesitaba ahora era lanzarse a sus brazos y quedarse allí por siempre. 


	16. Chapter 16

Luz corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. La campana del instituto había sonado, y un instante después había salido disparada como si un perro de tres cabezas estuviese tras ella. Estaba tan emocionada que no había parado de sonreír durante toda la mañana. Todos la miraron raro, pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo. 

No podía creer todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Todo había sido un revuelto de emociones, lágrimas y felicidad. En ese momento todo se sentía como un sueño. Un sueño que hacia que su estómago se llenase de mariposas y su corazón latiera tan rápido que fuese preocupante. 

Llegó a casa en pocos minutos, sin embargo, no se molestó en entrar y fue directamente al viejo y enorme árbol. Escalo sin mucho esfuerzo, después todo llevaba haciéndolo casi toda su vida. Amity aparecía en cualquier momento, y no quería perderse ningún segundo de su visita. 

Quizá la opción más inteligente era ir a casa y cambiarse de ropa, pero ya estaba aquí y el pensamiento de que Amity apareciera y ella no estuviese para recibirla, la hacía sentir extrañamente triste. Se sentó en la gruesa rama, afirmando sus rodillas mientras miraba el espacio vacío delante de ella. 

_ En cualquier momento.  _ Repetía en su cabeza, tratando de que su nerviosismo no saliera a la luz. 

Aprovechó esos minutos para pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en la última semana. Había muchas cosas que aún no entendía bien, y otras que la tenían realmente confundida. Estaba feliz, a pesar de eso, todavía quedaban dudas por resolver. Esperaba tener el tiempo para hablar con Amity, para intentar comprenderlo todo. 

Había otra cosa que le preocupaba y ese era el riesgo al que Amity se exponía al venir al mundo humano. Sabía que había muchas cosas que podían salir mal, pero lo que especialmente le preocupaba era que Amity fuese atrapada por sus padres. Sabía que ambos eran brujos poderosos, y del mismo modo, padres demasiado estrictos. No sabía mucho más sobre ellos, aparte de la especie de aversión que tenían contra su persona, luego de lo ocurrido con el Emperador Belos. 

A su mente vinieron viejos recuerdos. Sucesos ocurridos un par de meses antes de su expulsión de las Islas. 

Amity llevaba días actuando raro, era algo extraño porque antes de eso pasaban la mayor parte del día juntas. Luego de casi una semana siendo evitada e ignorada, tuvo que recurrir a los gemelos para saber la razón detrás de todo. 

“No le gustas a nuestros padres. Le advirtieron a Mittens que se mantenga alejada de ti”. Edric había dicho todo lo que sabía con una expresión dolida, según él, todo lo había escuchado a escondidas y era mejor que no hiciera nada o todo sería peor para Amity.

Pero como siempre, no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados y siguió buscando a Amity, tratando de convencerla de que se rebelase y no hiciera caso a las ridículas imposiciones de sus padres.

Quizá no lo había pensado muy bien en ese momento, había sido egoísta e impetuosa. Pero en ese entonces su corazón ya sentía cosas muy profundas y no tenía forma de mantenerse alejada.

Luego como por arte de magia, Amity volvió a ser la misma de antes. No hablaron más del tema, y tampoco importó mucho, ya que ahora podían estar cerca de nuevo. 

Y ahora se repetía el mismo sentimiento. Pero está vez era más profundo e intenso. Estaba tan contenta de tener a Amity de vuelta en su vida, sin embargo si algo en todo esto la ponía en riesgo, tendrían que encontrar otras formas para estar juntas. No sería egoísta esta vez, la quería demasiado como para y dejarla sola en esto.

Su corazón dió un golpe. Ahora podía querer a Amity, podía mirarla a los ojos, podía escuchar su hermosa risa, podía tomar sus manos y sentir su suave piel. Había tantas cosas que deseaba hacer ahora.

Sonaba tan pero tan bueno, que era difícil creer que eso podría ser una realidad. Después de que su corazón sufriera durante tanto tiempo, sentir esa posibilidad tan cerca era demasiado. Sabía también que estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero eso no importaba si era por la única persona que había hecho que su corazón latiese tan intensamente. 

Los minutos pasaban y el leve ruido del viento sobre las hojas era su única compañía. Estaba demasiado emocionada como para sentir nervios. Aun así, luego de unos minutos más de espera, lo inevitable llego, y el horrible pensamiento de duda comenzó a alojarse en su cabeza. No habían pasado más de diez minutos sin embargo se sentían como horas. 

_ Quizá esto era una mala idea desde el comienzo, _

_ Si la atrapan, no podría hacer nada para ayudarla _

_ No soy más que una inútil desde aquí… _

El conflicto en su cabeza se detuvo cuando el aire frente a ella comienzo a agitarse y a resplandecer en cientos de destellos brillantes. Todo el esplendor la obligo a cerrar los ojos momentáneamente. 

Segundos después el rostro que había estado en su cabeza durante cada minuto de su día aparecía frente a ella. 

Su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos, todo en ella era hermoso, con tan solo verla su corazón comenzó a latir con desesperación. 

Luz tomó su mano, ayudándola a cruzar por el portal. El primer contacto entre sus manos, envió pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por su piel.

“Estás aquí”, su voz salió como suave suspiro, casi pensando que si lo decía en voz alta todo frente a ella podría desaparecer. 

"Lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?" expreso Amity con seguridad. Luz sentía tantas ganas de abrazarla, pero sabía que lo más sensato era primero bajar del árbol. Iba a sugerir eso, cuando noto que Amity intentaba ocultar algo tras su espalda. "¿Qué traes allí?", pregunto intentando mirar disimuladamente. 

Amity la miró sorprendida, descubriendo con sumo cuidado el objeto que sostenía. "Es para ti", dijo con una sonrisa tímida mientras le entregaba el regalo misterioso.

Al instante logro reconocer unas de sus flores favoritas "¡Es una flor de Hist!", exclamo con emoción, mientras tomaba la hermosa planta entre sus manos. La flor emitía un brillo hermoso, compuesto con tonos ámbar y dorados, los cuales eran de un color casi tan bonito como los ojos de Amity, quien ahora la miraba expectante con un pequeño rubor rosado cubriendo sus mejillas. 

"Es… tan preciosa" susurro despacio, sin dejar de mirar fijamente el rostro Amity. 

"Todo el crédito es de Willow, ella me enseñó como crearla" Amity explico rápidamente, sin entender que el elogio no era para la flor.

"¿Cómo sabías que era mi flor favorita?" El hermoso gesto era demasiado para su corazón. 

Amity pareció dudar durante un segundo, pero luego se aclaró la garganta y dijo, “La verdad es que no lo sabía, solo escogí la flor más radiante de todo el invernadero” Amity acerco la mano hacía su cabeza, y con un movimiento tímido tomo un mechón de su pelo, acariciándolo con delicadeza entre sus dedos. “Destacaba entre todas las demás, así como tú lo haces”.

El pequeño toque fue tan cálido y acogedor, que hizo que una corriente se extendiera por su cuerpo. Luz necesitó todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse encima y llenarla de besos. 

"Es solo mi primer intento, prometo que será mejor la próxima vez", continuó Amity sacándola de su nube de calor acogedor. 

"¿Hey, porque dices eso?” acercó su mano hacia la mejilla de Amity, acariciándola con suavidad. Se sentía tan bien poder estar tan cerca después de tanto. El pequeño momento de inseguridad de Amity le había causado un pequeño dolor en el pecho. "Es la flor más hermosa que alguna vez me han regalado”  _ Tampoco es que alguien me hubiese regalado flores antes… pero es mejor no mencionar eso _ .

Una sonrisa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Amity tomo la mano que tenía sobre su mejilla y la cubrió con sus propias manos. Luz podía quedarse todo el día así y su día ya sería perfecto. 

"¿Entonces, Willow te explico cómo funciona?"

"Hmm… solo me dijo que sus pequeños capullos brillan acorde a los sentimientos que la rodean, pero no quise preguntar más, al parecer estaba ocupada enseñándole algo a Boscha”.

“Sí, al parecer ahora ambas pasan mucho tiempo juntas” Recordó las últimas cartas de Willow, donde lo único sobre lo que hablaba era acerca de su nueva relación amistosa con Boscha. Todo era sobre lo que Boscha hizo, lo que Boscha me regalo, Boscha esto y aquello. Willow hablaba con orgullo sobre como había ayudado a Boscha a ser una mejor persona. Y mientras su amiga estuviese feliz, nada más importaba.

Amity la miró durante unos segundos, abrió la boca queriendo agregar algo más, pero finalmente pareció arrepentirse. 

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos bajar de acá, y luego te explicaré cómo funciona la flor”.

Amity siguió sus movimientos, y juntas bajaron sin dificultades. Pensó en tomar su mano, pero el camino hasta su casa era demasiado corto. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir de la puerta, noto que Amity no estaba detrás de ella, se había detenido unos metros atrás. 

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto preocupada. Amity negó con la cabeza, y se movió rápido hasta quedar a su lado, “no es nada”.

"Si es por mi madre, no te preocupes, está en el trabajo, y llegará en un par de horas" Entendía por completo la preocupación de Amity, tampoco es que ella se sintiese preparada para ser interrogada.

Amity le respondió con una sonrisa aliviada y juntas entraron a la casa. Subieron en silencio hacia su habitación. Al entrar, ambas se sentaron en la orilla de la cama. Había tantas cosas que quería decir, que no sabía por dónde empezar. Tener a Amity en su cuarto por segundo día consecutivo era algo que solo se permitía en sus sueños. Recorrió el cuerpo de Amity con la mirada, percatándose recién en ese instaste que aún seguía vestida con el uniforme de Hexside. Saber que la ansiedad no era solo de su parte, la hizo sentirse aliviada. 

"Ten un momento la flor por mí y te explicaré cómo funciona"

Amity tomó la flor entre sus manos, y de pronto los capullos comenzaron a tornarse de un color naranja suave. Recordaba el significado de casi todos los colores. Si olvidaba alguno, aún conservaba la libreta donde había escrito toda la información. 

"Ohh, bueno el color naranja significa que... te sientes nerviosa"

"¡Qué! N-no estoy nerviosa" Amity negó con fuerza. 

"La flor no miente, mira dámela"

Luz tomó la planta entre sus manos, al instante los capullos cambiaron a un deslumbrante color dorado. 

Amity miro con sorpresa "¿Qué significa ese color?"

"Significa felicidad. El mismo color que tenía la flor cuando llegaste"

"Esa planta miente, no estoy nerviosa, me siento muy feliz ahora mismo” Amity frunció el ceño, dándole una mirada de disgusto a su propia creación. 

"Ja, ja, no está mal que estés nerviosa, si yo estuviera en tu cuarto ahora mismo también lo estaría"

_ Bueno, eso sonó raro _ . Esperaba que Amity no tomara sus palabras en otro sentido. 

“Está bien, lo admito, si estoy un poco nerviosa, estuve todo el día esperando este momento, estar acá de esta forma se siente un poco irreal”

Luz dejó la flor en su mesita de noche, segundos después atrapo a Amity en un abrazo inesperado pero necesitado. Amity hizo un sonido de sorpresa, sin embargo momentos después su cuerpo se relajó por completo, aceptando los brazos de Luz alrededor de su cintura. 

"No tienes que sentirte nerviosa, nada podría arruinar lo feliz que me siento de tenerte aquí” Luz se alejó de la calidez del cuerpo de Amity, sin resistir estar alejada por completo, enredo su mano en el cabello largo y castaño, acariciando las finas hebras con suavidad. 

“¿Puedo preguntarte algo?”. 

"Lo que quieras" Amity la miraba con ojos brillantes llenos de entusiasmo. 

"¿Qué se siente ser una gata?" Sabía que había un montón de otras preguntas con mayor importancia, pero extrañamente su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en eso. 

La expresión de Amity cambio por completo y de inmediato comenzó a reírse como si hubiese escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo. Su hermosa risa continuó hasta que pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en el borde de sus ojos. 

"¿De todas las cosas que podrías preguntarme, lo primero que quieres saber es eso?" 

"Me tiene totalmente intrigada" respondió intentando que sus palabras sonaran con seriedad. Pero al parecer no funcionó, ya que al instante la risa de Amity volvió a resonar por toda la habitación.

"Está bien, lo siento, te responderé” Amity seco el borde de sus ojos y continúo “No sé bien cómo explicarlo, pero se siente genial. Podía correr y escalar cualquier cosa sin ningún esfuerzo, también podía escuchar y oler todo con mucha más nitidez. Las garras también eran geniales, son como una pequeña arma mortal". Amity tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos en un fuerte agarre, "aunque… creo que la mejor parte es que pude estar cerca de ti, sin que nada más importara"

_ Oh por dios, es tan hermosa.  _

Su corazón latió rápido contra su pecho, esa corriente cálida y dulce se extendía otra vez por todo su cuerpo. Era algo que solo podía sentir cuando estaba cerca de Amity. 

"¿Luz, estás bien?" Amity le dio una mirada preocupada. 

“Yo… ¿Está bien sí… te beso ahora mismo?” No supo de donde saco el coraje para preguntar eso tan directamente. Lo único que tenía claro era que lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba con urgencia. 

Amity asintió tímidamente, todo su rostro era de un rojo deslumbrante. Luz se acercó despacio, sintiendo su estómago apretarse ante la anticipación. Sus labios se unieron con ternura, un comienzo dulce y demasiado esperado. Se sorprendió cuando Amity presionó más fuerte contra ella, profundizando cada vez más, descubriendo lugares en los que su boca nunca había estado antes. Era la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido en su vida.

La perfecta sincronía terminó solamente cuando la falta de aire las obligó a separarse. El sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas era lo único en la habitación. Sus manos continuaban juntas y entrelazadas, manteniendo siempre en maravilloso contacto.

Luz se sentía como en cielo, su estómago estaba lleno de mariposas y su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviese hecho de fuego.

Había esperado tanto tiempo por esto, que ahora mismo todo parecía irreal.

“Eso fue…”

“Increíble" susurró Amity, terminando la oración. 

Se miraron durante un segundo, sin saber cómo volver a iniciar una conversación luego de lo ocurrido. 

“¿Otra vez?". La propuesta de Amity floto en la habitación y colapso todos sus pensamientos. Esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para terminar con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones. No pasó ni un segundo más y los dulces y suaves labios de Amity la habían atrapado por completo. Ambas se dejaron llevar entre besos cortos y largos, totalmente cautivadas por las nuevas sensaciones. 

Ninguna de las dos sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado, y tampoco les importaba. Todas las preguntas que Luz tenía preparadas se desvanecieron luego de su primera sesión intensa de besos. 

“Creo que alguien más disfruto de nuestros besos” dijo Amity sacando a Luz de su burbuja de felicidad. 

La flor de Hist brillaba en un color rosa intenso, casi fluorescente, Luz nunca había tenido la suerte de apreciarlo “Wow, es hermosa”.

Amity envolvió los brazos con firmeza alrededor de su cuerpo, descansando la cabeza en el cálido espacio de su hombro. “Supongo que ambas estamos sintiendo lo mismo” dijo Amity frotando su cabeza cariñosamente, muy parecido a la manera en que lo hacía cuando era una gata. Tanta ternura casi derritió su corazón. 

“¿Qué significa exactamente ese color?” pregunto Amity con un tono claramente juguetón.

“Adivina” Era una respuesta demasiado fácil, y sabía que Amity fingía no saberla. Quizá ambas ansiaban escuchar la palabra de los labios de la otra. 

“¿La flor está…. avergonzada de vernos besarnos?” 

_ Eso no es lo que esperaba _ …Ahora estaba confundida y no podía adivinar si Amity, estaba bromeando o lo decía en serio. Segundos después su melódica risa aclaro por completo su duda. “Tu expresión vale millones”.

“¿Desde cuándo eres una bromista, Blight?” Luz tocó pequeños puntos sensibles en el cuerpo de la bruja, intentando vengarse a punta de cosquillas. 

“Siempre lo he sido” respondió Amity entre risas, intentando alejar las escurridizas manos de Luz. 

“No puedo creer que siguieras los pasos de tus hermanos. Jamás lo hubiese pensado de ti” Luz negó de forma falsa y exagerada, terminando las cosquillas de golpe. Amity le devolvió una mirada asombrada, mientras continuaba riendo.

“No puedo ser tan genial como ellos, pero hago el esfuerzo”

Luz se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho eso. “No quise decir eso, solo estaba bromeando. Tú eres perfecta, no necesitas parecerte a nadie”

Amity le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Sus ojos brillaban y sus labios formaban una sonrisa radiante “Tú también eres perfecta para mí".

Una especie de felicidad vertiginosa invadió todo su cuerpo. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir a los elogios, mucho menos de la persona que la volvía loca. 

“Entonces, sin bromas está vez," dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta. La anticipación floreció en su pecho. "¿Qué crees que representa el color de la flor?”.

“Representa…” Amity se contuvo durante un segundo, lo que hizo que su pulso latiera con mayor intensidad “Lo mucho que te amo”.

No encontraba las palabras para expresar lo mucho que significaba esa frase para su corazón. Así que no perdió más tiempo. Eliminó el poco espacio que las separaba y unió sus labios, demostrando todo los sentimientos que no podía expresar con palabras.

Esta vez fue igual de mágico. La boca de Amity era dulce y empalagosa, y sabía que ya era muy tarde, se había vuelto adicta a ella. 

Amity se alejó del beso primero, con mucha lentitud, demostrando que era lo ultimo que quería hacer. “Si seguimos así, perderemos todo nuestro tiempo besándonos” susurro contra sus labios. 

“No es tiempo perdido” Luz paso su mano por el cabello de Amity, estaba encantada con la sedosidad y aroma que desprendía. “Tenemos que recuperar todo el año que no estuvimos juntas”

“Tienes toda la razón” Amity afirmo con una risita. 

“Pero si prefieres, puedo seguir con las preguntas”

Amity la empujo por los hombros, dejándola acostada de espaldas a lo largo de su cama. 

“Creo que prefiero recuperar el tiempo perdido”


	17. Chapter 17

Se separaron cuando comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Amity sentía su cabeza en las nubes, era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así. Su corazón latía de alegría, estaba cumpliendo un sueño que anhelaba hace tanto tiempo y que pensó que nunca se cumpliría.

Ahora las dos estaban abrazadas sobre la cama, disfrutando del momento de cercanía y amor, donde nada más que ellas dos importaba.

Luz fue la primera en hablar, se aclaró la garganta y dijo, "¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?"

"Puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras."  _ Mientras no sea sobre gatos. _

"¿Leíste todas las cartas que te envíe, cierto?" La pregunta envió una punzada amarga a su pecho.

"Si, cada una de ellas" respondió sin darle vueltas.

Leerlas era decir poco. Durante todo el año, leer las palabras de Luz era la parte más feliz de su día. Pero al mismo tiempo eran el recordatorio de que todo lo causado había sido a causa de ella.

"Nunca supe que pensabas sobre ellas."

Otra punzada en su pecho, culpabilidad.

"Está bien si no quieres hablar sobre eso, no hay problema" Luz la abrazó con más fuerza, y lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue en lo segura que se sentía envuelta en sus brazos. Llego a la conclusión de que no había mejor momento para decir todo lo que tenía guardado.

"Todas tus cartas son hermosas, ame cada una de ellas. Fue la única forma de sentirte cerca durante todo este tiempo. Eran todo para mí"

"Es lindo escuchar eso" dijo Luz con una sonrisa. Sin embargo el brillo en sus ojos la traicionó. "Yo... pensé tantas veces que tú—" Luz se detuvo, con voz frágil e insegura "Lo siento, es mejor que cambiemos de pregunta."

"Dímelo, si te hace sentir mejor, puedes decirme todo lo que sea."

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar dolería, pero no le importaba. Estaba segura de que se lo merecía.

"No, no es nada importante, además no quiero que te sientas mal. Hiciste todo esto para volver a verme y..."

Un corto beso en los labios detuvo cualquier argumento de Luz. "Si es algo por lo que deba sentirme mal, lo afrontaré, además, es imposible que me sienta mal, no mientras estoy aquí contigo."

Acunó el rostro de Luz con ambas manos, era la única forma que Luz la enfrentará y dejará de desviar la mirada.

"Está bien" dijo finalmente "Llegué a pensar tantas veces que tú me odiabas. A veces tenía pesadillas dónde te imaginaba leyendo mis cartas, mientras te reías o... las quemabas. Sé que nunca harías algo así, pero mi cabeza no dejaba de torturarme con esas ideas."

Amity recordó exactamente el momento en el que pensó que la mejor forma de hacer que Luz no sufriera por ella, era a través del odio. Se refugió en ese pensamiento durante sus meses más oscuros. Sin embargo entre más imaginaba que eso era real, peor se sentía su corazón.

"Pero me alegro de que todo eso solo estuviese en mi cabeza" Luz le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El gesto hizo que su corazón se derritiera por completo, cosa que creía poco probable después de la sesión de besos que habían tenido.

No entendía qué clase de cosas había hecho en su vida pasada, para merecer el amor de una persona tan dulce y comprensiva como Luz. Nunca más permitiría que algo provocado por ella, le causara algún daño. No permitiría que nada intentara alejarlas. Nunca más.

"Siento tanto que pensaras eso, intente muchas veces responder a tus cartas, pero nunca pude. Cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, me sentía como una hipócrita. No podía ser igual que mis padres. No podía seguir actuando como si todo lo que estuviese pasando fuese normal. Fue mi culpa que todo esto sucediera, no podía mentirte, y por otro lado tampoco quería que me odiaras"

"¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tú nunca hiciste nada." La voz de Luz era una mezcla de confusión y preocupación. De inmediato Luz busco sus manos, entrelazándolas de forma reconfortante.

Sabía que este momento llegaría, y mentiría si dijese que estaba preparada. No sabía qué tipo de reacción tendría Luz, pero estaba segura de que era el momento adecuado para hablar de ello. Si no lo explicaba ahora, después sería mucho más difícil y doloroso.

"Tu expulsión de las Islas.... mis padres lo hicieron." Miró a los ojos de Luz, tratando de buscar molestia, o decepción, pero todo lo que pudo encontrar fue una mirada atenta e interrogante. "En verdad no tengo muy claro como lo hicieron, pero ellos usaron su poder e influencia con el emperador para lograr ese estúpido decreto que expulsaba a todos los humanos de las Islas Hirvientes."

Los hombros de Luz se tensaron, sin embargo el agarre en sus manos no cambió en nada. Parecía que su cerebro estaba funcionando a mil kilómetros por hora. "¿Por qué tus padres harían eso? Sé que no les agradaba por lo que le hice a Belos, pero nunca...."

"Fue por mí," la confusión en el rostro de Luz era evidente. "Mis padres descubrieron que estaba enamorada de ti, y eso fue lo que causó todo. Lo supe solo unos días después de que te marcharas" Luz continuaba escuchando con atención "Estaba mal, ambos trataron de consolarme diciendo que era lo mejor para mí... y lo mejor para ti. Intentaron convencerme de que esté mundo era demasiado peligroso para ti, y que tarde o temprano terminarías muerta. Ellos seguían diciendo que todo era mi error y que yo era la única culpable de lo que estaba pasando."

Amity sentía como su garganta ardía y las gotas tibias caían sin control por sus mejillas. Un extraño alivio se alojó en su pecho, había dicho las cosas que por tanto tiempo la perseguían y le habían causado tanto dolor. Lo único que necesitaba ahora era escuchar la respuesta de Luz, quien al parecer continuaba procesando toda la información.

"¿Todo este tiempo pensaste que era tu culpa?"

No entendía la pregunta, por su puesto que todo era su culpa. Si ella no se hubiese enamorado como estúpida, nadie hubiese sufrido y todo hubiese tomado su curso natural.

Amity sintió la cálida mano de Luz en su mejilla, sus dedos quitaron con delicadeza las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo. Al parecer el gesto no fue suficiente, ya que Luz la atrajo en un abrazo apretado y necesario, que solo hizo que le dieran más ganas de llorar.

"Nunca más digas que esto es tu culpa. Los únicos responsables son tus padres y el emperador."

"Pe-pero todo fue por mí. Llegaron tan lejos solo para alejarte de mí." Amity tartamudeo entre lágrimas, enterrando su rostro en el cálido espacio del cuello de Luz.

"Pero no lo lograron. Estamos juntas ahora"

_ Estamos juntas ahora _ . Y eso era lo único que deseaba, era lo único que pensó que nunca volvería a tener. La presión dolorosa en su pecho disminuyó, Luz no la había alejado, ella pensaba que nada de esto era su culpa.

"¿Entonces esa fue la razón por la que nunca te comunicaste conmigo?"

Ahora que Luz lo decía, parecía algo muy tonto. Había caído justamente en el plan de sus padres. Había alejado a Luz de la forma más cruel e insensible.

En lugar de dar una respuesta solo dió un leve asentimiento. Sintió la calidez de unos labios en su cabeza y unas manos reconfortantes en su espalda "Todo está bien, gracias por explicarme todo, y lamento mucho lo que tuviste que pasar solo por mí.... Me gustaría haber estado allí para ti."

Amity levantó la cabeza, ahora podía ver el rostro de Luz, sus ojos estaban brillantes, pero su semblante serio, daba a entender que parecía estar lista para golpear algo.

"Luz, ni intentes pensar que tienes algo de culpa en todo esto. Ambas lo pasamos mal, pero eso está en el pasado."

Luz dejó salir un gran suspiro, y se relajó "Está bien, tienes razón." Aunque su voz no sonaba del todo segura. "Creo que necesito un tiempo para procesar todo lo que me acabas de decir."

A pesar de estar envuelta en sus brazos, el tono de Luz la hizo sentir un poco de inseguridad, así que de todos modos pregunto "¿Está todo bien?"

"Todo está bien linda" Un toque suave en su rostro fue la confirmación. "¿Te gustaría salir de acá? Creo que nos vendría bien algo de aire fresco".

Y de pronto eso parecía una idea muy buena.

***

Afuera era plena tarde, a pesar de ello las nubes ocultaban la mayor parte del sol. Era un día nublado, pero se sentía tan feliz y luminoso. Y eso era gracias a la persona que la acompañaba.

Solo en sus más locas imaginaciones, existían imágenes como esta. Amity y ella caminaban por la acera, tomadas de la mano, como una pareja normal, sin que nada más importara. En ese momento, Luz se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo. Ni siquiera enterarse de las razones por las que fue expulsada de la Isla, permitieron que su día se arruinara.

Escuchar las palabras que Amity le había dicho hace algunos minutos, habían hecho que su cuerpo se llenara de emociones desagradables, que hace bastante tiempo no sentía. Su corazón se sentía dividido entre la rabia por lo que los padres de Amity habían hecho contra su propia hija, y la indignación que sentía, por la injusticia y discriminación de la cual ella misma había sido parte, simplemente por el hecho de ser una humana. Y eso no era justo, ninguna de las dos lo merecía.

Pero ahora ambas estaban juntas, y eso había aplacado un poco esas malas emociones. Amity había logrado salirse con la suya al fin y al cabo, y no dejaría por nada del mundo que este día se arruinase.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" pregunto Amity, quien se veía demasiado tierna con el gorro de lana que le había pedido para ocultar sus orejas. Según ella, era una forma fácil para evitar cualquier tipo de sospecha.

"En todo" respondió rápidamente, había tantas cosas en las que pensar que ni siquiera sabia como responder a esa pregunta.

"Todo estará bien" dijo Amity con seguridad. "Encontraremos la forma, mientras nadie se entere podemos seguir viéndonos."

_ Y ese era el mayor de sus temores. _

"Pero que pasa si se enteran, ahora ya sé dé lo que son capaces, no puedo imaginarme que podría pasar si te descubren."

"¿Luz?" una voz conocida interrumpió la conversación. "¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!"

Una anciana con su bastón caminaba por el medio de la calle, directamente hacia ella, al parecer la había visto desde la acera contigua, "¡Hola señora Margaret! ¡Sí, ha pasado un tiempo!"

"Niña que grande que estas, cuantos años tienes ya, ¿catorce? ¡El tiempo pasa tan rápido!"

"Tengo dieciséis" Conocía a la señora Margaret hace ya varios años, y siempre hacia las mismas preguntas. Luz era demasiado amable para no responderlas, así que siempre que se encontraba con ella tenía que armarse de paciencia.

"¡Dieciséis! ¡No puede ser! Aún recuerdo cuando eras una mocosa que lloraba cuando su madre no le compraba algodón de azúcar, ja, ja que niña más traviesa."

_ Tierra trágame. _

"¿Oh y quien esta señorita tan linda que te acompaña?" Amity solo levanto su mano haciendo un gesto de saludo.

"Ella es Amity, es mi...."

Oh no, ese momento sintió el verdadero terror. Ellas ni siquiera le habían puesto un nombre a su relación, ni hace un año, ni mucho menos ahora. Sentía que cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca podría meterla en problemas.

"Ella es mi novia" escupió de pronto, sin pensarlo demasiado.

"¿Tu novia?" La señora Margaret abrió los ojos con sorpresa. "Entonces debo decir que ambas hacen muy linda pareja. Pero tu novia debe ser de muy lejos, nunca la había visto por estos barrios, estoy segura de que recordaría a alguien como ella."

"Oh si, ella viene de otro.... estado" miró de reojo a Amity quien parecía disfrutar de la conversación. "Nos conocimos por internet"

"Los jóvenes de hoy, con sus tecnologías y cosas raras. No entiendo mucho de eso, pero supongo que así se hacen las cosas ahora. Bueno, espero que me disculpen por interrumpir su cita, ¡Tengan una bonita tarde!" La anciana comenzó a alejarse sin más, pero eso no la detuvo de seguir hablando. "Le mandas mis cariños a tu madre, hace días que no la veo."

"Claro señora Margaret, que tenga una bonita tarde también" dijo mientras la anciana se alejaba a una velocidad demasiado rápida para andar con un bastón.

"Eso fue raro" dijo Amity una vez que la anciana ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

"Demasiado"

"Entonces, ¿Soy tu novia?" Amity preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona, Luz podía sentir como el rubor estallaba en su rostro. "Creo que me perdí la parte donde me lo pedias."

"Lo siento mucho, señorita Amity, pero usted aún no puede tener acceso completo a mis sueños." dijo en modo de broma, esperando que la vergüenza abandonara su cuerpo.

"¿Me lo pediste en un sueño?" Amity parecía increíblemente confundida.

"Sí, hace aproximadamente dos años, así que no es mi culpa que no lo recuerdes."

"¡Luz! ¡No seas tramposa!"

Luz estalló en risas, Amity jugueteaba con sus manos tratando de detenerla, pero eso solo la hacía reír más.

"Está bien, está bien" dijo en tono serio "Amity Blight, ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

"No"

"¡¡Que!!"

"No quiero ser novia de una mocosa que llora por algodón de azúcar" respondió Amity sin poder aguantarse la risa. Una risa tan hermosa que hizo que su pecho se llenará con un cosquilleo y un calor agradable.

"Eso me ofende muchísimo, nunca pensé que mi novia diría esas cosas de mí." dijo en tono ofendido.

"Te dije que no, Luz" Amity no paraba de reírse.

"Si supieras lo que es el algodón de azúcar también llorarías." dijo en forma desafiante. Según sus recuerdos, en las Islas Hirvientes no existía el algodón de azúcar.

"Demuéstramelo" respondió Amity de la misma forma. Ambas estaban de suerte, la feria se había instalado recientemente y era el lugar perfecto para mostrarle a Amity lo divertido del mundo humano.

"Cuando lo pruebes, verás que tenía razón en llorar."

Amity se acercó a su rostro, toda hermosa y sonriente y con un movimiento rápido le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Ya veremos."

***

"¡Esto es increíble!" exclamó Amity emocionada, sus hermosos ojos dorados brillaban con emoción mientras miraba todas las luces, decoraciones, juegos mecánicos y puestos de comida que conformaban la feria.

A esta hora del día, la mayoría de los visitantes de la feria eran adolescentes que venían luego de la escuela a pasar el rato con sus amigos.

"Lo es, además podemos disfrutar de todo sin que esté tan abarrotado"

"Yo veo muchos humanos" Amity miro alrededor para demostrar su punto.

"Oh, pero podría ser peor." Recordó las veces que venía con su madre, y las largas filas que tenían que hacer para poder subirse a alguna atracción.

"Entonces, ¿dónde encontramos ese alimento capaz de hacerte llorar?"

"¡Hey! solo fue una vez y mamá fue realmente mala conmigo, además tenía como doce."

Amity volvió a reírse con ganas "¿Doce? ni siquiera estabas tan pequeña."

"Si lo estaba" se quejó, haciendo el puchero más dramático que su cara le permitía hacer. Amity se acercó y coloco ambas manos en sus mejillas, apretándolas con un poco de fuerza. "Luz, eres una niña."

"Pedo te gudta"

"Me encanta" confirmo Amity, inclinándose para robarle un beso rápido en los labios. Varios chicos de su edad voltearon a verlas, y en ese momento su pecho se infló de orgullo.

_ Tener novia era genial. _

"¡Mira allá hay un puesto!" grito al momento en que vio un carro completamente lleno de nubes rosas. Tomo la mano de Amity, arrastrándola rápidamente al lugar. "¡Hola! Me gustarían tres algodones de azúcar, por favor" pidió al vendedor, mientras sacaba el dinero de su bolsillo.

"Claro jovencita, aquí tiene." El vendedor le entrego los suaves y esponjosos algodones de azúcar. De inmediato le dio uno a Amity y se quedó con los otros dos.

Recordó el día que había mencionado la señora Margaret. La verdad detrás de esa anécdota, es que su madre sí le había comprado un algodón de azúcar. El problema fue que no quiso comprarle un segundo, y pese al llanto, nada la hizo cambiar de opinión. Desde ese día, siempre que podía se compraba dos.

"¿Es en serio Luz?" Amity le dio una mirada incrédula.

"¿Qué?" pregunto sin entender la pregunta. Amity apunto sus dos algodones de azúcar. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido "Ups, lo siento, ¿tú también quieres dos?"

Amity negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro "Ya ni siquiera sé si lo dices en broma"

"No hago bromas si es sobre algodón de azúcar, puedo conseguirte otro, no tengo problema" dijo con toda seriedad.

"No, no es eso, está perfecto, pero... puedo preguntar, ¿por qué te compraste dos?"

_ Oh, así que era eso. _

"Bueno, porque uno nunca es suficiente" Si le contaba el porqué a Amity, no se salvaría nunca más de las bromas. "¿Entonces que esperas?, pruébalo" dijo para evitar alguna otra pregunta, además ansiaba ver su reacción.

"¿Cómo se supone que se come esto?" Amity giraba su algodón tratando de descifrar su compleja estructura. "No quiero ensuciarme"

"Solo abres tu boca y le das un mordisco, así mira" En modo de demostración, abrió su boca grande, abarcando una gran cantidad de algodón. Seguramente su cara quedaría toda pegajosa, pero no era nada que el agua no arreglara. Amity la observaba con atención, su cara era una mezcla de asombro y risa.

"Ves, así de fácil," aseguro, una vez que el dulce se deshizo en su boca "Y delicioso."

"Eres... tan linda" dijo Amity con una risita. Luz sintió en ese momento como el calor subía a sus mejillas "y... estás pegajosa."

"Es el precio a pagar por tal dulzura"

Y a pesar de su buena demostración, Amity tomó un poco de algodón entre la punta de sus dedos y lo comió cuidadosamente. Su expresión al terminar no dejaba entrever nada.

"¿Y... qué tal está?"

"¿Quieres la verdad?" amenazó Amity levantando una ceja de forma provocadora.

_ Oh no.... _

"He probado cosas mejores" terminó de decir como si nada.

"¡Nooo! Cómo puedes decir eso ¿Qué cosa podría ser mejor que algo dulce, suave y rosado?"

"Tus labios" respondió Amity sin pensarlo dos veces.

En ese momento Luz sintió como toda la sangre dejaba su cuerpo y se acumulaba completamente en su cara. Ni lo dicho por la señora Margaret se comparaba con lo embarazoso de este momento.

***

Luego de una hora llena de risas y juegos coquetos, ya estaban de camino a su casa. Amity caminaba con un gran peluche de nutria entre sus brazos. Lo habían llamado Señor Nutria, debido a su elegante corbatín rojo, su sombrero y su monóculo. Luz lo había ganado después de once intentos en el puesto de dardos. Su puntería solía ser muy buena, pero que Amity la estuviese mirando la hacía sentir muy nerviosa.

"No quiero que este día acabé" expreso Amity con un gesto triste "Ha sido maravilloso."

"Podemos hacer que todos los días sean así." Luz sabía que en el fondo eso era muy difícil. Era demasiado peligroso para Amity. Su corazón se apretó al pensar que todo esto podría terminar en cualquier momento. Y Amity parecía pensar lo mismo, ya que su expresión no cambió en absoluto. "Amaría eso, pero tenías razón antes, no sé cuanto tiempo podre seguir haciendo esto."

"Lo sé" afirmó, acercando a Amity y al Señor Nutria en un abrazo "No sabes cuánto me gustaría regresar a las Islas para estar contigo. Los extraño tanto a todos"

"Todos te extrañamos, pero ahora mismo no podemos permitirnos eso. No soportaría que te hicieran daño." Sabía que Amity se refería a sus propios padres, y eso era algo que le dolía muy profundo en el pecho. No entendía como las personas que más debían quererte y protegerte, podían causarte tanto daño.

"Pensaré en algo, no permitiré que nos separen otra vez" afirmó Amity con determinación "Intentaré venir cada vez que pueda, no podrá ser por tanto tiempo pero..."

Algo a la distancia detuvo todos sus pensamientos, su estómago se apretó, y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.  _ No podía ser cierto... _

Amity la miro con preocupación. Probablemente su cara reflejaba el miedo y la impresión que sentía ahora mismo.

"¿Luz, que está mal?" Amity giro para mirar hacia su misma dirección, intentando encontrar con sus ojos lo que ella no podía pronunciar. 

Al instante el Señor Nutria cayo al piso, rebotando en la acera, mientras ambas observaban con impacto hacia el horizonte, sin poder creer lo que veían. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Si alguien llego hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer! Este fic lo comencé publicando en Wattpad y en fanfiction. Mi idea era resubirlo acá cuando estuviese completo, pero tuve algo de tiempo y decidí hacerlo antes. También estoy intentando traducir el fic al inglés, pero estoy teniendo algunos problemas, así que no estoy completamente segura de que eso pase. De todas formas si a alguien le interesa ayudarme con la corrección o traducción al inglés, estaría encantada!


End file.
